TShirt
by Paigey08
Summary: Troy Bolton was away playing basketball and his girlfriend Gabriella Montez hated it. She could't do anything without him, that included nights out with her bestfriends. Will she manage without him or sit aound moping? Troyella:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM, even though I would love to own Troy Bolton;) The song is 'T-Shirt' by Shontelle.**

**T-Shirt**

_Try'na decide Try'na decide_

_If I really wanna go out tonight _

_I never used to go out without ya_

_Not sure I remember how ta_

"Come on Gabs, please" Sharpay Evans begged her best friend.

"I don't feel like it Shar" Gabriella Montez sighed through the phone.

"Gabs come on, it's been ages since we last saw Kelsi and how often do we get all the girls together?"

"But..."

"No Gabs, I know you miss him but he's only gone for 2 days it's not like your never gonna see him again hun"

"Fine, but only if I can find something to wear"

"Ooo yay!! I'll be over in an hour love ya" and with that she hung up.

"Umm yeah bye" Gabriella sighed to herself.

The boy her and her best friend were talking about is Troy Bolton. He and Gabriella have been dating for 6 years. They started dating when they were 17 and they are now 23. Troy is a professional basketball player and that means he has to go away a lot for games. Gabriella goes with him as often as she can but her job means she can't go to every away game with him.

Gabriella Montez is a well known lawyer and loves her job. She always wins her cases and is very busy as everyone wants her to be their lawyer.

She sighed and walked into her closet. She picked up a little black dress that Troy bought her. She immediately put it back as she wanted to wear that for the first time when she's with Troy. It's quite short so she wanted it to lead to a very late night, she smirked at that thought and neatly put it back. After half an hour she had on a pair of skinny jeans, black ankle boots with quite high heels and a blue flowy top. She looked in her mirror and sighed.

_Gonna be late Gonna be late_

_But, all my girls gon' have to wait 'cause_

_I dont know if I like my outfit_

_I tried everything in my closet_

Just then her cell rang. She looked at the caller ID then smiled a beaming smile.

"Hey baby" she squealed through the phone.

"Hey Brie, I'm guessing your happy I called?" Troy chuckled down the phone.

"Oh My God, I'm so happy baby, I miss you" She pouted even though he couldn't see.

"Now stop that pout I'm only gonna be gone 2 days babe"

"I know but I just miss you so much. You know our bed was cold without you last night" she whispered seductively.

"Oh god babe don't do that" he groaned "I missed you so much last night"

Gabriella giggled as the doorbell rang. She sighed.

"Look baby, I really hate to cut this short but Shar's here so I gotta go"she said sadly as she walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Ok babe, shall I call you tomorrow?" He asked.

"You better" she giggled.

"Ok well I love you"

"I love you too baby"

"Bye honey"

"Bye" and she hesitantly hung up the phone.

"Hey gabs"

"Hey Shar"

"You ready?"

"No, I'm not feeling well I think I'm gonna have to cancel sorry hun"

"Oh Gabs, come on" she whined. "When was the last time we went out?"

"Uh last week" she giggled.

"Yeah, but Kels wasn't here then"

"Isn't she stayin for like 2 weeks?"

"Yeah but that's not the point!" She snapped.

"Woah, sorry I just dont feel like going out sorry"

"Fine, but when I tell Troy he'll be... he'll be... not happy" she said huffing and walking out causing Gabriella to giggle.

_Nothin feels right when Im not with you_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos_

_Takin them off 'cause I feel a fool_

_Try'na dress up when Im missin you_

_Imma step out of this lingerie_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_

_In bed I lay_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on_

Gabriella walked upstairs and started to undress. She took off her outfit and her lingerie and found one of Troy's T-Shirts. She loved to wear his clothes for bed they were so comfy, especially when he wasn't here to hold her. She smelt it and smiled.

"God how I miss that boy" she sighed to herself looking at a picture of them on her dressing table. She climbed into bed, curled up in a ball and fell asleep dreaming of the man of her dreams. Troy Bolton.

The Next Day

Gabriella was woken by the sound of her cell phone. She looked at the time and groaned. 7am. Without looking at the caller ID she picked up the phone.

"Whoever called me at this hour better be shitting themselves?"

"Well good morning to you to sunshine" came the happy voice of Sharpay.

"Argh, Shar what are you calling this early for?"

"Wanna go shopping?"

"Erm not right now no, I wanna sleep"

"I mean in like 3 hours or something"

"Fine whatever, now let me sleep"

"Ok bye Gabs"

"Bye" she grumbled hanging up the phone. Just as she got comfy again her cell rang.

"Argh! Sharpay!" She shouted not looking at the caller Id.

"I hope I don't sound like Sharpay"

"Troy!" She squealed suddenly wide awake.

"Hey baby"

"Hey"

"So what are you doing?"

"Um... I was sleeping until Shar woke me and then you did but it's ok, what are you doing?"

"Oh sorry babe, I forget about time difference, I've just finished practice for tonights game"

"Don't worry about it and oh so I bet your all smelly right now huh?" She giggled.

"No I've already had my shower"

"Oh good cause no one likes a smelly celeb you know, It would do nothing for your image babe" she said giggling.

"Thanks" he muttered sarcastically.

"Aww you know I'm only kidding, I love it when your sweaty, just not from playing basketball"

"Oh really what kind of sweaty do you like me to be?"

"Well I can't tell you that"

"Maybe you'll just have to show me when I get home" he whispered seductively.

"Maybe I will" she teased.

"So are you going shopping today?"

"Yeah that's why Shar called, I don't want to though cause I miss you"

"Awww baby"

"But I can't bail on her again she'll kick the shit out of me"

"Again?" He questioned.

"Yeah last night when she came over? We were supposed to be going out cause Kels is here for 2 weeks but I said I didn't feel well"

"You didn't tell me you were sick baby" he said sounding worried. This made Gabriella smile.

"I'm not baby"

"But you just said..."

"Yeah it's cause I was missing you so I didn't feel like it"

"Babe" he groaned. "You shouldn't stay in moping, I'll be back tomorrow"

"I know I just don't function the same without you" She pouted.

"Awww well I'll make it up to you when I come home"

"Just seeing your face will make me feel better babe"

"Ok well I gotta go sweetie but I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok, good luck with the game tonight babe, I'll be watching"

"Thanks babe, I love you"

"Love you too." After blowing a kiss down the phone she hung up and went to have a shower.

At ten o'clock the doorbell rang.

"Come in Shar!" Gabriella called down the stairs.

_Gotta be strong gotta be strong but Im _

_Really hurtin now that you're gone_

_I thought maybe I'd do some shopping_

_But I couldnt get past the door and_

_Now I dont know, now I dont know If Im_

_Ever really gonna let you go_

_And I couldnt even leave my apartment_

_I'm stripped down, torn up about it_

"So we are actually going shopping?" She asked shocked.

"Um... yeah?"

"Wow! I thought when I got here you'd back out"

"I spoke to Troy this morning and he said I shouldn't be moping and I'm gonna see him tomorrow so I should just go and have a good time"

"Hey! I said that last night, why does it make a difference when he says it?"

"Cause, no offence Shar, but I love him"

"So you don't love me?"

"In a different way hun" she giggled.

"Come on let's go before you change your mind." And with that she grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door.

4 Hours later

"God why did I buy so much?"

"Cause you have a hot, rich boyfriend who will give you as much money as you want" sharpay giggled.

"Good point" Gabriella giggled along.

_Nothin feels right when Im not with you_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos_

_Takin them off 'cause I feel a fool_

_Try'na dress up when Im missin' you_

_Im'a step out of this lingerie_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_

_In bed I lay_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on (I'm all by myslef with)_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on_

_('cause I miss you, 'cause I miss you)_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on_

_(said I missed you ... baby)_

That evening

"Yo Gabs, bring in some chips"

"Got it Chad!" She shouted through.

Gabriella walked in and threw them at him. All the gang was here even Kelsi. This was like a ritual for them. Everytime Troy was at an away game and they couldn't go and see him they would all get together and watch it on ESPN.

"Oooo there he is" Sharpay squealed.

"OMG! He is so hot" Gabriella announced. She looked around and everyone was staring. "What? You girls were thinking it, your just not allowed to say it out loud for two reasons"

"And what reasons would they be?" Taylor asked.

"One, your boyfriends are sitting right next to you and two, he's all mine" she answered with a smirk on her face.

They all laughed and turned to the television as the game was starting.

There was 10 seconds left and the score was a tie. Just as someone passed the ball to Troy a member of the opposite team knocked into him and he fell to the ground. Gabriella gasped.

"OMG! Troy"

"He can't hear you" Chad muttered. Which earned him a glare from Gabriella.

Troy stood up and took a deep breath. This meant if he got the ball in his team had won.

"Come on baby" Gabriella chanted over and over again. She couldn't watch so she put her hands over her eyes. Suddenly she heard the gang scream and shout and looked to see he made it.

"OMG! Yes, yes, yes!" She squealed jumping up and down hugging Sharpay. She had tears in her eyes. This wasn't just any game it was the final in the championships, and the red hawks had just won.

_Now i don't know, Now i don't know_

_If i ever really gonna let you go._

_If I couldnt even leave my apartment I'm stripped down, torn up about it_

_Cos nothing feels right when Im not with you_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos_

_Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool_

_Try'na dress up when Im missin you_

_Imma step out of this lingerie_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_

_In bed I lay_

An Hour Later

All the gang was still at Gabriella's celebrating the win. Suddenly Gabriella's cell rang.

"Congratulations baby!" She squealed down the phone to Troy.

"Thanks babe"

"Oh, one minute babe I'll put you on loud speaker, the gang are here still"

"Hey Troy, congrats" Tay, Shar and Kels all squealed at once.

"Thanks ladies" he chuckled.

"Yo dude, that last shot was awesome" Chad and Zeke yelled.

"Thanks"

"You were like totally awesome, Gabriella couldn't stop drooling over ya biceps though" Sharpay announced causing Troy to laugh and Gabriella to blush.

"Shar" she scolded.

"Awww baby don't be embarrased, trust me I know you love my biceps"

"Troy! The gang do not need to hear any of that stuff thank you, say bye I'm taking you off loudspeaker"

"Bye guys, I'll see you all soon" he chuckled.

"Bye" they all said.

Gabriella took the phone of loudspeaker and motioned with her finger she'd be one minute then walked off.

"So..."

"I can't believe you Troy" she giggled.

"I wasn't going to say anything to personal babe"

"I know, but seriously you were OMG! So hot tonight" she said dreamily.

"Thanks" he chuckled.

"I just can't wait until you and your biceps are home" she giggled.

"Oh and why is that Miss Montez?"

"Because then we can celebrate your big win properly" she whispered seductively.

"Ok babe seriously"

Gabriella giggled. "Look I gotta go the gang are still here and you need to go celebrate with the team so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok babe love you"

"I love you too"

"Bye"

"Bye" Gabriella hung up the phone and went back to the gang.

"So Gabs are you gonna congratulate Troy bye wearing what we bought today?" Shar asked.

"Totally" she giggled.

The Next Afternoon

Gabriella was in the kitchen washing up singing along to the radio. Her favourite song was playing, T-Shirt by Shontelle.

"_Nothing feels right when Im not with you_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos_

_Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool_

_Try'na dress up when Im missin you_

_Imma step out of this lingerie_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_

_In bed I lay_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on _

_With nothing but your T-shirt on_"

"I love your voice" came a masculine voice. Gabriella whipped round and squealed.

"OMG! Troy" she ran up to him and jumped up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She pressed her lips to his with all the passion she had. She wound her hands in his hair and allowed his tongue access to her mouth immediately, having missed his touch. When air became a need they pulled back staying in the same position.

"I missed you so much" Troy whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

"I missed you too, I thought you weren't coming home until tonight"

"I thought I'd surprise you"

"Well your gonna have to go and see Chad or something later cause I had a surprised planned too"

"But I've missed you and don't wanna leave again"

"Babe, I just need you out of the house for half an hour tops"

"Fine" he sighed and pecked her lips, letting her down.

Troy walked to their bedroom to put his bags down and call Chad. Gabriella walked in as he was on the phone and smiled at him. She opened his bag and took out the dirty clothes. She blew him a kiss and walked back downstairs. When he finished talking to Chad Troy walked down to the kitchen to find no Gabriella.

"Brie?" He called but got no reply. "Brie where are you?"

"I'm here" she said popping up behind him.

"Where were you?"

"Basement, someone has to do your laundry"

"I can do my own you know?"

"Ha! Yeah right momma's boy" she taunted.

"What did you just call me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Momma's boy" she repeated smirking. Troy smirked back and held his hands up. "Troy" Gabriella said knowing that look.

"Yes baby?"

"No Troy" she started to run but he grabbed her and started tickling her. "Troy stop, I can't breath"

He stopped. "Your lucky I love you and can't live without you otherwise I would of totally tickled you to death"

She gasped and hit his chest. He smirked and gave her a soft kiss. As he pulled away she grabbed his head and pulled him back down for more. Deepening the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled back and smiled.

"Mmmm, your an awesome kisser, did anyone ever tell you that?" Troy asked.

"Eh, yeah all the time" she giggled and walked off. Troy rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go to Chad's now ok? I need to pick something up"

"Ok Troy be back by six for your surprise baby"

6pm

Troy entered their home to find the whole downstairs silent.

"Brie?"

"Up here baby" she called. As Troy started walking upstairs he heard soft music coming from their bedroom. As he opened the door he gasped.

"Oh My God" he whispered.

"Hey" she whispered seductively.

"H-hey, wow babe" Troy stared at her.

Gabriella was led on there bed in nothing but a black lacy thong and matching bra. She smirked at his face.

"Troy, are you gonna come and help me take this off?"

Troy smirked and ran up to her. He straddled her waist and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he licked her lips. She granted him permission and moved her hands to the bottom of his T-Shirt. She lifted it up and they pulled away for her to remove it. She then kissed him again whilst moving her hands to his belt buckle, unbuttoning his jeans and removing them he kicked them off when the got to his ankles along with his socks.

Troy pulled away and looked at her.

"God your beautiful Brie" she smiled and pulled him back to her lips.

"I love you" she mumbled against them.

"I love you too" he replied before kissing her again. He put his hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. He moved from her lips to her neck and started to suck and nibble on her sweet spot while his hands massaged her breasts. Gabriella moaned at the feeling of him touching her again. Troy smirked against her neck. Once he knew he had left his mark his mouth moved to her breast and sucked on each of them whilst his hands removed her thong. She put her hands under the waist band of his boxers and removed them.

Troy kissed down her stomach causing her to giggle. He looked up at her and smiled. He carried on kissing down her body and licked his lips as he saw her most private part of her body. He placed a kiss on it and then thrust his tongue in her.

"Oh God" she moaned arching her back off the bed.

Troy carried on tasting her loving how only he could make her feel this way. Gabriella could feel her climax coming on and Troy knew she was close when she grabbed his hair in her fingers. Suddenly she shook and her juices came pouring out. Troy lapped them up then crawled back up to her. He watched her breathing heavily. Her breasts moving as her chest rise and fell.

She flipped them over and kissed down his chest until she saw her favourite toy. She grabbed it with her hand moving it down to the base and back up. She watched his eyes roll to the back of his head and kissed the tip of his throbbing member before taking him in her mouth. She moved her mouth up and down before deep throating him.

"Oh God Brie" he groaned "I'm gonna cum"

This made her go faster. She knew he was close as he started thrusting upwards in her mouth. She gave him one last lick before he spilt his seed in her mouth. She lapped it all up before going up to him and kissing him. Troy flipped them back over and pulled away.

He watched her as he slowly entered her and watched her face as he pleasured her. He kept the pace slow until she got with the rhythm and suddenly it wasn't fast enough for her.

"Oh Faster Troy" She moaned.

Troy obeyed her and started to thrust into her faster. He pushed her legs back towards the bed which made her scream with the new depth.

"Oh god Troy, oh yeah right there baby" Troy smirked, he loved it when she said his name.

"Say my name baby, tell me you love me" he whispered in her ear before biting her ear lobe knowing it drove her crazy.

"Oh God Troy, I love you so much"

"I love you too" he said thrusting faster and harder into her. The speed was that fast that the bed was banging against the wall and their bodies made noises when they slapped together causing them to be even more turned on.

"Oh God, I'm cummin Troy don't stop"

"Oh me too baby" he said kissing her full lips. With one last thrust Gabriella shuddered and came and a second later Troy came too spilling his seed into her.

They both laid there panting, trying to get there breaths back. Troy pulled out of her and dropped by her side. He pulled the comforter up and pulled her to his chest.

They lay there for about 10 minutes listening to each others heartbeats, basking in the afterglow that comes with sex.

"Troy?" Gabriella whsipered, not wanting to disturb the silence.

"Yeah babe?" He asked looking down at her and playing with her curls.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he replied kissing her. He then shuffled out from under her and put on his boxers looking for his jeans. Gabriella sat up and put his T-Shirt on looking confused.

"Troy what are you doing?" She asked.

Troy picked up his jeans and took something out the pocket. He sat on the edge of the bed at looked in her eyes.

"Brie, I love you with all my heart and hate having to leave you but us being apart only makes us stronger. I need you in my life to feel complete" he climbed off the bed and got down on one knee. Gabriella's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"Brie, will you marry me?" He asked holding out a diamond, white gold ring.

"Oh My Gosh yes!" She squealed with tears in her eyes. Troy smiled and placed the ring on her finger before kissing her.

"Let's go to bed" he said getting back under the covers as she snuggled up to him.

"I love you Troy and can't wait to be Mrs Bolton" She whispered.

"I love you too"

"I like falling asleep in your arms with nothing but your T-Shirt on" she mumbled against his chest before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Troy kissed her forehead and soon followed her into his own dreamland. This is what felt right. His Gabriella in his arms. The love of his life. Soon to be wife and someday the mother of his children.

_nothing but your t-shirt on_

_ooh let me tell you no_

_nothing but your t-shirt on_

_ooh let me tell you no_

_nothing but your t-shirt on _


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: I only own the made up characters!**

**Authors Note: Ok, a few people have asked me to add another chapter on and I have decided to give it a go. I hope this totally doesn't spoil my story, but I think it is ok so far. I have decided to make it inti a short story, maybe 4 or 5 chapters depending on how reviews go and stuff. So please read and review!!! xxx**

**T-Shirt - Part 2**

Gabriella sighed as she flopped down on the sofa. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. The house was silent and she loved it. As she sat there the only thing she thought about was her fiancee Troy Bolton.

He was a big time basketball player so had to leave a lot due to away games. She hated him going and he hated it too but she would never make him give it up. Troy proposed 18 months ago on the night he returned from being away from home. The couple got a huge surprise a month or two after that, they found out they were to be parents for the first time.

They were both really excited and got all their friends and families support. Gabriella smiled at the thought of their 9 month old daughter, Lilly-Grace Bolton. She was a clone of her mother apart from her sea blue eyes which she got from Troy. She had long curly dark hair, quite a tanned skin tone and was the most gorgeous little girl ever.

She was a total daddy's girl and if he was home would only want him. Gabriella was fine with this though as she loved to watch them interact. Troy was the most loving father in the whole world and would do anything for his little girl if it meant she was happy.

They planned to leave the wedding until Lilly was stable enough to walk without tripping so that she could be a flower girl. She had started to take her first steps but wasn't completely steady on her feet yet.

Gabriella was pulled from her thoughts by the house phone ringing. She quickly picked it up so that Lilly wouldn't wake up.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe"

"Hey Troy" she smiled at his voice.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok, tired but ok" he chuckled. "How are you baby?"

"I'm ok, missing you and Lil's like mad, where is she?"

"I have just put her down for a nap, she was getting cranky" She sighed.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, Lilly has just been really restless the past few nights so I haven't gotten much sleep"

"Why? What's wrong with her? Do you need me to come home?" Gabriella smiled at how caring he was.

"Babe, chill out, I think she just has a few more teeth coming through and it's hurting her that's all" she heard him sigh a breath of relieve.

"I'm glad that's all that's wrong, I was worried, it sucks that she is teething again though, it breaks my heart when she cries"

"I know babe, me too, I miss you" she said quietly.

"I miss you too baby, I'll be home tomorrow though"

"I know" Gabriella sighed then she heard crying coming from upstairs. "Look babe, Lilly has just woken up so I better go get her"

"Ok, give her a big kiss from me babe"

"Will do, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you beautiful"

"Love you heaps"

"Ditto baby" they hung up and Gabriella walked upstairs. "Hey baby girl what's the matter?" She asked soothingly picking up her daughter.

She lay her head on her shoulder and rocked from side to side.

"Shhh, are your peggies hurting baby?" She said soothingly. After a few minutes Lilly calmed down so Gabriella lay her on the changing table. "Shall we get you a clean nappy bub?"

She lifted Lilly's dress and took off her knickers. She then undid the dirty nappy and cleaned her wet bottom before throwing that one in the trash and getting the clean one. Once all that had been done she put her knickers back and and lifted her up. She pulled her dress down and then carried her downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and sat Lilly in her high chair. She walked to the cupboard and got out a bowl and some cheerio's. She placed some in the bowl and put them on the high chair. This was one of Lilly's favourite snacks, dry cheerio's.

"There you go beautiful" she said to her and kissed her head. Lilly giggled and ate a cheerio.

"Dada!" she squealed getting fidgety.

"Awww sweetie daddy's not here right now" Gabriella stroked her hair.

"Dada! Dada!" She squealed again. Gabriella shook her head and smiled.

"You never normally get this excited unless you see him" she announced.

"Maybe she can see me" a voice whispered in her ear. Gabriella whipped round and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed standing up and hugging him close.

"I finished training early so they let us come home"

"Oh gosh I've missed you so much baby" she looked up and kissed him passionately.

"Dada!" Lilly squealed, causing them to pull apart and look at her. They both smiled when she held her arms out to him.

Troy shook his head and laughed. He picked her up out of the chair and kissed her forehead.

"Hey princess" she giggled and held her arms around his neck. Gabriella smiled at them then walked into the basement.

She seperated her whites from her colours and put on a wash load. She then put the wet clothes into the dryer and put it on a spin cycle. Just as she closed the dryer door she heard Troy clear his throat. She jumped and nearly hit her head on the door.

"Shit Troy!" She stood up and faced him.

"Sorry babe" he walked over and kissed her.

"Where's lilly?" Gabriella panicked.

"Chill out baby, she got a little fussy so I put her back in her cot"

"Yeah, she's probably still tired she only had like 15 minutes before" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella wrapped hers loosly round his neck and smiled back. "What?"

"Nothing, I just love the way you are with her" Gabriella frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Just like, you know her routine exact and you always know how long she needs to nap and what she wants to eat"

"That's because I'm here everyday" she kissed him then got out of his grasp and walked up the steps.

She knew Troy was following so she carried on talking.

"Since I'm not working anymore and all that" Gabriella had given up her job when she was 7 months pregnant. She found it difficult to work at that time as there were a few complications. After Lilly was born she decided not to return to work and handed in her notice. She didn't want both of Lilly's parents working all the time.

"Yeah I know," Troy sighed sitting at the kitchen counter. "I wish I was here everyday" Gabriella went and sat on his lap.

"Awww babe, don't worry, you don't miss anything, you've always been here for the big stuff like her first step and her first word"

"Yeah, but that's just lucky, I could have easily missed all that"

"Well, you didn't"

"And plus your getting all tired because you always have to get up with her and I don't want you getting ill or anything"

"Troy, please stop worrying, I'm fine, Lilly's fine, we're fine ok?"

"Are we?" he said quietly.

"What?"

"Are we fine?"

"Of course we are, you don't think so?" She questioned looking at him.

"Yeah but there's only so much pressure a relationship can take Brie, and ours is under loads with me being away all the time"

"Troy, we are stronger now than ever before, we are getting married, we have a daughter and we love each other" she stated then slowly asked, "You do still love me don't you?"

"Of course I do, why would you even doubt that?"

"I don't I was just checking, I don't know were all these insecurities have come from" she looked confused.

"Brent and Lisa split up last week"

"What? Really?" He nodded. "Why?"

"She said she couldn't handle him being away all the time so she needed to leave him for herself so she could be happy" Gabriella smiled softly at him.

"Oh Troy, is that what you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know," he looked down.

"Babe, without you I am nothing, look at me" she pushed his chin up and looked in his eyes. "I will never, and I mean never leave you, ok?" She sighed. "You know what I am like without you, I used drive Shar insane because I never wanted to do anything before I had Lilly, now she is the only thing that makes me carry on as normal" he smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too, forever, your stuck with me babe" she reassured him.

"Good, that's just what I want"

"Me too" they kissed again and Troy stood up and carried Gabriella upstairs. They went into their bedroom and Troy lay her on the bed. He quietly shut the door then walked over to her.

She smiled and pulled him ontop of her and kissed him hard. She played with the hairs on the back of his neck and moaned when he stroked her breasts through her T-Shirt. He pulled away and smiled at her. He lifted her T-Shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. He then unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them slowly down her long legs. He looked down at her and smiled at her beauty.

"Even after having a baby your still breathtakingly gorgeous babe" Gabriella felt tears in her eyes and pulled him down to her. They kissed passionately as she moved her hands under his top and slowly pushed it up. She pulled it over his head and smiled at him.

She flipped them over and straddled his waist. She ran her hands down his chest whilst his rested on his hips. She unbuckled his belt and removed his jeans. He kicked off his tennis shoes so they would slip off easier. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra. He slid each strap slowly down her arms and smiled at her. She bit her lip sexily and he groaned. She removed his boxers as he removed her panties.

He turned them over and kissed her as his fingers stroked her womanly space softly. She moaned into his mouth and he smiled against her lips. They pulled apart and she grabbed his wrist.

"Troy" she said breathily, "Please, I really need you now" she pleaded and he stroked her cheek.

He kissed her nose and she giggled. Her giggle turned into a moan when he plunged into her hard. She held the bars on the bed above her head and moaned.

"Oh Troy!" She moaned. He kissed her to keep her quiet so they wouldn't wake Lilly. She put her arms around him and scraped her nails down his back. He graoned.

"God Brie" he groaned pulling away.

"Faster baby" she gasped. Troy sped up his movements and she rocked her hips with his. They moved as one for about ten minutes, sweat evident on their bodies. "Troy, I'm gonna cum" she moaned, throwing her head back and gripping the comforter underneath them.

Troy sped up faster to help her reach her orgasm and then she shook and screamed into his mouth. Troy stopped thrusting and collapsed at the side of her. She breathed heavily and looked at him.

"Troy..." she breathed. "You never..." she trailed off. He just shrugged and she smiled sympathetically. She suddenly had a thought and smiled cheekily. "Well, we can't have that can we" she said when she got her breath back.

"What?"

She just straddled his waist and kissed down his neck, to his jaw and down his stomach. She went furthur until she saw his still hard member and she kissed it then licked up the length. She peeked up at him and saw him gasp. She then started to suck and blow on his member.

"Shit, Brie, I'm gonna cum" he groaned as she started to deep throat him. She then stroked his member with her hand at the same time and felt him shudder and then spill his seed in her mouth. She swallowed it then crawled back up to him. He had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

She just watched him until he felt her eyes on him and he looked at her and smiled.

"Wow! I love you so much" she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too" they were about to kiss when they heard Lilly cry. Gabriella picked up Troy's T-Shirt and pulled it over her head.

"You stay here babe" Troy said, "I'll get her" he kissed her put on his boxers and jeans.

Troy walked to Lilly's nursery and saw her sitting in her cot with tears running down her face. When she saw him she held her arm's up and sobbed.

"Hey princess" he picked her up and hugged her. "What's the matter?" he rocked her and saw Gabriella walk in with her shorts back on but still in his T-Shirt.

"Why does she get so freaked out being on her own?" She asked stroking her head.

"I don't know, it's nothing to worry about though babe" he kissed her forehead and Lilly looked up at him. "Hey beautiful girl" he threw her in the air and caught her as she giggled.

"Dada!" She squealed when he did it again. Gabriella giggled and Lilly looked at her. "Moma" she pointed and Troy chuckled.

"Hey baby" Gabriella tickled her tummy and she hid her face in Troy's neck whilst she laughed. She looked up again when Gabriella stopped and held her arms out. Gabriella took her off Troy and kissed her head.

"Do you want to go away for the weekend babe?"

"That's a bit spontaneous Troy" she giggled.

"It'll be good for us, we can have quality family time"

"Where do you wanna go?" She asked as she changed Lilly's nappy again and blew rasberries on her tummy making her giggle. Troy laughed at them both.

"We could just go to my parents cabin or something"

"Ok, well you ring them and I'll pack us some stuff yeah?"

"Ok then" he kissed her and picked Lilly up and carried her into their bedroom. Gabriella followed and got out a suitcase. They would only need a few things. Troy sat Lilly on their bed and then got out his cell.

He heard the phone ring then after three rings his dad answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's Troy"

"Hey son, what's up?"

"I have surprised Brie and come home early and was wondering if the cabin was free this weekend?"

"Yeah it is why?"

"Could we borrow it? We want to spend some quality time together as a family"

"No problem Troy, just come by when your setting off for the keys ok?"

"Will do, thanks dad, see you"

"Bye son" they hung up and Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"All sorted?" She asked whilst packing her straightners and make up.

"Yep, we've gotta go by and get keys when we're setting off" she nodded.

"Did you hear that baby?" She scooped Lilly up and spun her around making her giggled. "Where going on a vacation" she kissed her and looked at Troy smiling.

She handed Lilly back to him and quickly finished packing. She then zipped up the case and stood it by the door. She then got Lilly's baby case out and took it to the nursery to pack her things. She packed some different outfits for the days, both for sunny and cold weather, and then got some onesies for night time.

She then zipped it and carried it downstairs and placed it by the door. She walked back upstairs and took Lilly off Troy. He smiled and picked up the case. He carried it downstairs and took it out to the car. He put Lilly's in too then locked it and came back in. He saw Gabriella sorting out Lilly's stroller whilst Lilly toddled around.

She folded the stroller up and made sure the bag had all the essentials. Nappy's, baby wipes, sun screen, hat, sudacream and other bits like that.

"I'll take these to the car babe, watch her" she took the keys off him and took the stroller to the car. She put it in the trunk then took the bag off her shoulder and put it on the back seat.

She walked back in the house and saw Troy playing peek-a-boo with Lilly.

"When do you wanna go babe?" He picked Lilly up and smiled at her.

"Now?"

"Ok, will you put her thin jacket on for if it gets a bit cold, we'll just put her big coat in the trunk" he nodded and put lilly's jacket on. He carried her to the car and strapped her into her carseat. He shut the door and saw Gabriella locking up the house.

They both climbed in the car and drove to Troy's parents house down the road. Gabriella quickly got out of the car and ran in the house.

"Hello Gabriella"

"Hey Jack, Hey Lucille"

"You all set?"

"Yep, just came for the keys"

"Where's Lilly?"

"In the car with Troy" Lucille went outside whilst Jack got the keys. He handed them to her and they both walked outside. Gabriella got in and rolled the window down.

"Have fun guys" Jack said.

"Thanks dad" We reversed out of the drive and drove off.

"This is going to be awesome Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as he chuckled.

It would be just what they needed. Quality time spent together, as a family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As usual I dont own any characters unless they are from my brain:(:( so lilly-grace is all mine:P haha! The song in this chapter is called 'Reflections' by Christina Aguilera. Hope you all enjoy it:) xxx**

**T-Shirt - Part 3**

After a 4 hour drive Troy, Gabriella and Lilly arrived at the Bolton's cabin. Gabriella got out of the car and removed her sunglasses. She looked at the cabin and smiled as Troy got Lilly out of the back. He walked around to Gabriella and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I love it here" Gabriella sighed.

"Me too babe, let's go in" she nodded and walked ahead of Troy and Lilly.

She opened the door and smiled. The cabin was made from pine wood and was quite spacious. There were five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen and a lounge. There was a big back garden with a jacuzi and small swimming pool. There were balcony's on all the bedrooms.

There was a flat screen in the lounge on the wall a bove a beautiful fireplace. There were some logs by the side of it all ready to be put in when it got chilly. Gabriella walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. SHe was sipping it when she felt a tug on her leg. She looked down and smiled.

"Moma!" Lilly squealed and hugged her leg.

"Hey spud" Gabriella said stroking Lilly's hair. "Where's your daddy gone?" She picked her up and went to look for Troy.

She went to the front porch and saw Troy getting the luggage from the car. She sat on the swing seat and gently swung it back and forward whilst Lilly sat on her knee. Lilly giggled and clapped her hands. Gabriella laughed and kissed the top of her head.

Troy locked the car and walked over with their case and Lilly's.

"I'll just go put these upstairs yeah babe?"

"Ok, then maybe we could go for a walk or something?"

"Yeah, sounds good" he bent down and kissed her lips softly then Lilly's head.

Whilst Troy was inside doing that Gabriella leant back against the swing, Lilly falling back with her and laying on her. Gabriella stroked Lilly's long hair whilst thinking. She couldn't believe how her life had turned out. She had the most beautiful little girl ever, was engaged to the love of her life and had the most amazing group of friends anyone could ask for.

She got on really well with Troy's parents, they were like parents to her. She then sighed thinking of her parents. They died in a car crash when she was 20. She was devastated and didn't leave the house for weeks. She was close to both of them because they were all the family she had.

She got upset sometimes thinking about how Lilly would never know them. She would never meet her Grandma Maria who was the sweetest person ever, or her Grandpa Carlos who was the kindest, most loving person she had ever met. They were her big support system her whole life and when they died she didn't know how she would get through it.

She then thought back to Troy, he was what helped her through it. He stayed with her the whole time she was grieving and made her understand that her parents wouldn't want her to mope around and cry for them all the time. They would want her happy and living life to the fullest.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Troy's voice.

"Brie?" She shook her head and looked up. "You ok?" She nodded and handed him Lilly who had fallen asleep. He placed her in her stroller and then put the bag on the handles.

Gabriella stood up and walked over to them. Troy pushed the stroller and Gabriella walked at the side of him. He pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and she rested it on his shoulder.

They walked for about ten minutes in a comfortable silence when Troy broke it.

"You seemed pretty deep in thought there baby, is everything ok?" She looked up and smiled softly. She walked over to a railing looking down a cliff and leaned against it. Troy put the stroller beside her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she leaned back against him. "Talk to be babe" he kissedher shoulder and she sighed.

"I was just thinking about mom and dad," she felt him hold her tighter and she let a tear escape. "I just can't believe they're gone and will never meet Lilly or see me get married, my dad won't be able to walk me down the aisle, I have no one to do that, I'm going to have to do alone and it scares me to think if anything happened to you I would have nobody" Troy turned her around and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhhh, babe it's ok" he soothed her as she cried into his chest. After a few minutes she calmed down and Troy pulled away and looked in her eyes. "Now you listen to me Gabriella, you have my parents, and the gang, you are not alone and I am not going anywhere" he kissedher softly. "Nothing is going to happen to me so you never have to think of living without me ok?" She nodded and he hugged her again.

They were pulled apart by the sound of Lilly waking up. Gabriella wiped her eyes and knelt down by Lilly's stroller.

"Hey baby, you wanna come and have cuddles with moma?" Lilly nodded and Gabriella got her out and held her close. She smiled at Troy who smiled back and stood behind the stroller.

They started walking again, Gabriella carrying Lilly and Troy pushing the stroller. After walking for another ten minutes they decided to head back and start getting Lilly ready for bed. It took about half an hour to get back to the cabin. When they did Gabriella walked straight upstairs to get Lilly a bath and Troy put the stroller in the hall closet.

He walked into their bedroom and started to put clothes in the closet and toiletries in their en-suit bathroom. Once all that was done he did the same with Lilly's things in her bedroom across the hall, this took about twenty minutes and then he walked into the bathroom next door to Lilly's room.

He stood at the doorway and watched Gabriella and Lilly interact. Lilly was splashign about in the water and Gabriella was laughing at her and picking up the bubbles and blowing them at Lilly. Troy laughed and they both turned their heads.

"Dada! Dada!" Lilly squealed, splashing again. He walked over and sat by the bath tub with Gabriella and played with Lilly.

"Your making a mess Lills" she giggled and splashed again making the water go over Troy. Gabriella laughed and Troy kissed her softly. Whilst doing this he put his hand in the water, grabbed a hand full of bubbles and put it in Gabriella's face. She gasped and did the same to him. Lilly giggled and started squealing.

They both looked at her and laughed.

After another ten minutes they got Lilly out of the bath and Gabriella carried her to her room. She lay her on the bed and dried her before putting a clean nappy on and putting on her pink onesie. She then lay her in the crib that was also in the room and switched on the mobile. The Bolton's got the crib once Lilly was born so that Troy and Gabriella could still come down at weekends and stuff.

Gabriella handed Lilly her teddy blanket and kissed her head softly.

"Goodnight baby, love you" she whispered as Lilly's eyes started to get heavy.

"Night princess, love you" Troy followed suit and kissed her head as she fell into a slumber.

They quietly left the room taking the baby monitor with them and going downstairs. They walked into the lounge and Troy put some logs on the fire whilst Gabriella sat on the 'L' shaped sofa. Once he had done that he sat with her and they put on some soft music and cuddled together. Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder and hugged his waist.

"I love you Gabriella" Troy broke the silence. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too" she climbed on his lap and straddled him as she kissed him softly. His hands went up her top and stroked her back as she wound her hands in his hair. They kissed until air became a need and theu pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

They smiled at each other and Troy pecked her lips softly three times. She sat back a little so they had space between them and they enlaced their fingers together. Troy brought her hand up and kissed it as she smiled.

"Your so beautiful babe" Gabriella blushed and Troy chuckled.

Gabriella climbed off his lap and walked into the kitchen. Troy followed and saw her opening a bottle of wine. She got out two glasses and poured them. She handed on to Troy who gladly accepted it and kissed her as a thanks.

They clinked their glasses together and both sipped their wine. Gabriella walked over to the grand piano that was sitting in the lounge and placed her glass on the top of it. She softly pressed a few keys and troy leant against the piano watching her. She stopped and looked up.

"Play something for me"

"Lilly will wake up"

"Babe, the rooms are sound proof, why do you think we need baby monitors for is she cries?"

"Are they? I never knew that" He nodded. "All them holidays we came on with your family and I was being quiet when we were in bed, jeez you could have told me" she joked and he laughed. She smiled.

"So, are you going to play something for me or what?"

"Ok" She gently ran her fingers over the keys and remembered a song she wrote when she was at high school. No one has ever heard it before.

She played the short introduction then began to sing...

_Look at me _

_You may think you see _

_Who I really am _

_But you'll never know me _

_Every day _

_It's as if I play a part _

_Now I see _

_If I wear a mask _

_I can fool the world _

_But I cannot fool my heart _

She closed her eyes as she sang the chorus and felt really emotional thinking back to he rhigh school days, before she met Troy and when she was just a geeky math girl.

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_I am now _

_In a world where I _

_Have to hide my heart _

_And what I believe in _

_But somehow _

_I will show the world _

_What's inside my heart _

_And be loved for who I am _

She looked at Troy as she sang the last line and he smiled at her. She carried on making eye contact with him and they're eyes locked together.

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_Why is my reflection _

_Someone I don't know? _

_Must I pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_There's a heart that must be _

_Free to fly _

_That burns with a need to know _

_The reason why _

_Why must we all conceal _

_What we think, how we feel? _

_Must there be a secret me _

_I'm forced to hide? _

_I won't pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

She sang the last bit quietly and looked at Troy who smiled softly at her.

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

When she stopped playing Troy walked over to her and kissed her softly. He sat beside her and spoke softly.

"Babe that was beautiful, I have never heard it before"

"I wrote it myself"

"Really? When?"

"When I first started East High before I met you" she smiled.

"Why before you met me?"

"Because before I met you, I never really had real friends and was just a geeky math girl and I just wished people would see behind my brains and get to know the real me, I sometimes wished I could were a mask to see if people would get to know me, but then I met you and we became best friends then started dating and because of that people accepted me" She explained. "You were like my mask Troy, when people so us together it was like we were one person who everyone loved, I wasn't just me anymore and I loved it" he smiled and kissed her softly.

They pulled away and Gabriella smiled.

"So you liked it?"

"I loved it, you are so talented baby, your not just a geeky math girl, you never were and never will be to me" she felt tears fill her eyes. "To me you are a beautiful, talented, sweet, loving, caring person who I want to spend the rest of my life with and have more children with" he continued and she felt her tears escape.

"I love you Troy Bolton"

"I love you too Gabriella Montez" they kissed and Gabriella pulled away.

"When are we going to get married Troy?"

"Whenever you want to baby"

"Soon, I don't wanna wait anymore"

"Ok, we'll have this weekend to rest and then we'll start planning it ok?"

"Yeah, sounds good" Gabriella yawned and Troy laughed

"You tired baby?"

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night"

"Let's go to bed," they turned everything off downstairs and walked up to bed. Gabriella opened Lilly's door and peaked in her crib when she was happy that Lilly was ok she closed the door and walked to her and Troy's bedroom. Troy had already stripped down to his boxers and was in the bed.

Gabriella took off her clothes leaving her in her underwear and got one of Troy's T-Shirts to put on. She slipped it over her head and let it fall down her body. She climbed in bed next to Troy and rested her head on his chest.

"I'll get up with her if she wakes up ok babe?"

"Ok, thanks"

"Night beautiful, I love you"

"Goodnight Troy, I love you too" they kissed softly for a few seconds before falling into a deep slumber in the loving arms of their soulmate.

They were each others other half and they were both so glad and felt so lucky that they were one of the lucky few who found their soulmates early.


	4. Chapter 4

**T-Shirt - Part 4**

Gabriella woke up the next morning alone. She looked around the room and frowned, where was Troy? He never normally leaves the room without at least waking her a little to tell her, he normally liked having kisses and cuddles before getting up.

She climbed out of bed and opened their door. She heard Troy's voice coming from downstairs and then heard Lilly's giggle. She smiled and quietly walked down the stairs. She peeped into the kitchen and saw Troy making breakfast while Lilly tried to help by putting flowers on a tray. Gabriella giggled and Troy turned whilst Lilly looked up.

"Moma!" She squealed. She toddled over to Gabriella and hugged her legs.

"You need to go back to bed" Troy demanded jokingly.

"Why?" Gabriella asked picking up their daughter and kissing her head.

"Because we were making you breakfast in bed so you need to go to bed" she laughed and saluted him.

"Can I kidnap her?" She pouted and hugged Lilly as Troy nodded his head whilst laughing. "Come on baby, let's leave daddy to it"

"Do I not get a kiss?" Troy asked.

"No, I have to go to bed remember, you'll have to wait" she teased sticking her tongue out. She walked upstairs hearing Troy's laugh in the kitchen.

She went into their bedroom and lay back in bed with Lilly.

"What is your daddy like Lills?"

"Dada!" Lilly clapped her hands and Ganriella laughed.

"Your such a daddy's girl"

"Dada! Dada!" She squealed again and Gabriella started to tickle her. Lilly started to giggle and wriggle around on the bed. Gabriella looked at the door when she heard Troy laughing.

"What?"

"You two just look so adorable" Gabriella flashed him a big smile then lifted Lilly up and sat her on her legs.

Troy carried the Tray over and placed it on the centre of the bed and then got in with his two favourite girls. Gabriella placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. When she pulled away Troy smiled big.

"Good morning" she said softly.

"Good morning baby" he kissed her again and then Lilly reached up and touched his cheek. He looked at her and kissed her head.

Lilly clapped and giggled. Both her parents shook their heads and laughed. Troy handed Gabriella her breakfast and she smiled gratefully.

"What's all this anyway babe?" She asked before taking a bite of her scrambled egg on toast.

"Well, I know you haven't had much sleep lately and you were flat out when Lilly woke up so I thought it would be nice to let you have a lie in, I just feel really guilty that you are always the one not getting a full nights sleep and I am"

"Babe, it's not your fault your job means your away a lot, I knew that when we conceived her so don't feel guilty about any of it ok?"

"I know but even when I am at home because there aren't any away games your still the one who gets up with her"

"Because you have to be up at 6am for training Troy, I seriously don't mind, please don't feel guilty, I know you would get up at times if you could"

"Ok, but so you don't have to do it alone I have an idea I want to run by you..." he trailed off.

"Go on babe" Gabriella said whilst feeding Lilly her breakfast.

"How about you and Lilly come to my away games with me?"

"What?" Gabriella looked up shocked.

"Well, she isn't at school or anything so whilst she's still a baby why can't you?" He explained. "Obviously once she's at school you will have to stay home but until then why don't you come with me? I miss you both so much when I'm away so it just makes sense" Gabriella smiled at him and leaned over. She kissed him softly and then pulled away.

"We would love to"

"Really?"

"Of course, we both miss you too when your away so like you said it makes sense"

"I love you so much" Troy exclaimed kissing them both all over their faces. Both Gabriella and Lilly giggled until he stopped.

"I love you too" Gabriella smiled. "Lilly do you love daddy?" Gabriella asked looking at her. She nodded and Troy smiled.

"Awww thanks princess daddy loves you too" Troy kissed her and Gabriella smiled.

"Guess what she learnt while you were away Troy?"

"What?"

"Tell daddy Lills" Lilly looked at Troy and clapped.

"Dada!" Gabriella laughed and Troy smiled. "Ove you dada" Gabriella looked at Troy and he had the biggest smile on his face she had ever seen.

Troy stood up and spun Lilly around before hugging her close to him.

"Who is daddy's clever girl then?" He asked kissing her. "I can't believe how fast she is growing up" Gabriella got out of bed and walked over to them.

"I know, only seems like yesterday when I found out I was pregnant" Gabriella muttered into his shoulder. Lilly yawned and rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

They all got back in bed and Gabriella placed the tray on the floor. Troy lay Lilly in between both her parents and she cuddled into Gabriella's side. She stroked her hair softly whilst she slept.

"Do you remember the day I told you I was pregnant Troy?" She looked up and he smiled.

"Of course I do, one of the happiest days of my life"

"One of?"

"The other was when you agreed to marry me" she smiled and kissed him.

"You are so sweet" they both cuddled up to their daughter and smiled. "I loved your reaction when you found out I was pregnant, it was hilarious"

"Hey, I was shocked"

_Flashback_

_"Hello?" Gabriella said through the phone._

_"Is that Miss Montez?"_

_"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"_

_"This is Doctor Green's secretary, I have the test results from your appointment last week"_

_"Oh, is there a problem?"_

_"I am please to announce you are pregnant Miss Montez, Congratulations"_

_"Pregnant?" She whispered._

_"Yes, the doctor would like you to make an appointment at the hospital to see how far along you are"_

_"Ok, I will call back later if that's ok?"_

_"Yes, and again congratulations"_

_"Thank you" Gabriella hung up and ran into the bathroom to be sick._

_She flushed the toilet and then cleaned her teeth to get rid of the taste._

_"Pregnant?" She muttered to herself._

_She heard a door close downstairs and she quickly ran down them. She saw Troy throw his keys on the kitchen counter and flick through the mail._

_"Hey Troy"_

_"Hey babe" he kissed her and handed her her mail._

_"Anything interesting?"_

_"Nope, just bills and junk mail" he put it on the counter and smiled at her. "You look different"_

_"H-how?" She stuttered._

_"I don't know, is everything ok? You look like you wanna tell me something"_

_"Well, I do have something to say but I am gonna wait a while longer"_

_"Your ok though right?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine baby" Gabriella kissed him passionately and he lifted her onto the counter. _

_She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together._

_"Wow" Troy whispered breathless. Gabriella giggled._

_"I love you Troy Bolton"_

_"I love you too baby"_

_"So are you excited for the big game tonight?"_

_"Yeah, especially because my good luck charm will be there" Gabriella giggled and he winked at her._

_"Well, why don't you go have a shower and then I'll come and give you a massage to relax you?"_

_"Ok," he kissed her then walked upstairs, taking his top off._

_Gabriella hopped off the counter and picked up her cell. She dialled a number and after three rings a masculine voice picked up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Chad, I need your help with something"_

_"What is it Gabster?" Gabriella told him her plan but didn't reveal anything specific. She just told him she had some news for Troy but wanted to do it at the game when it was over. Chad said he would talk to coach and then get back to her. Chad was made the teams physio about a month ago._

_Gabriella hung up and walked upstairs and into her and Troy's bedroom. She saw him just coming out of their ensuit bathroom. She smiled at him, he was wearing just a towel around his waist. He looked hot._

_Troy lay on his stomach on the bed and Gabriella climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. She gently rubbed his shoulders and neck and he moaned. She did this for about 15 minutes then moved onto his upper back._

_"God Troy, why are you so tense?"_

_"I am so stressed out babe, being captain is taking it's toll on me"_

_"Aww, my poor baby, how can I make it better?" Troy tunred over so he was laying on his back and smirked._

_"How about you give me some lovin'?" Gabriella giggled._

_"I am supposed to be relaxing you Troy not making you all hyped up" Troy smiled and pulled her down to him and kissed her passionately._

_He rolled them over so he was on top and lifted her shirt over her head. He looked at her and she smiled. They were about to kiss when her cell rang. She looked at the Caller ID and saw it was Chad._

_"I have to get this" she pushed him off her and put on her shirt quickly. "Hello?"_

_"Hey Gabster, coach said that's fine and he will speak to you at half time after he's given the team their pep talk"_

_"Great, thanks Chad, I owe you big time, see you at the game?"_

_"Yep"_

_"Bye Chad"_

_"See you Gabster" Gabriella hung up and turned to Troy who was led on the bed still._

_"Come on Troy you need to get ready" Gabriella pulled him up but he just pulled her on top of him and locked his arms around her waist._

_"I have loads of time, what did Chad want?"_

_"Never mind that, and you need to get up, it's nearly 5:45, you need to set off at 6:00" Troy sighed and got up._

_At 6:00 Troy was ready in his LA Lakers tracksuit and was getting ready to leave._

_"You sure you don't wanna ride babe?"_

_"Yeah, Shar is picking me up, good luck baby" she kissed him passionately and he smiled when they pulled back._

_Troy got in his car and drove off._

_6:45_

_Gabriella and Sharpay were sitting in the family section with the Bolton's behind were the team sat. The team were warming up on the court before the game started._

_"Hey Gabriella"_

_"Hey Jack, Hey Lucille"_

_"How are you dear?"_

_"I'm ok thanks" they nodded and then the announcer spoke._

_He introduced the teams by their surnames and jersey numbers._

_"Please welcome LA Lakers team captain, Bolton number 14" _

_"Whooo!!!" Gabriella and Sharpay screamed when Troy ran on. He looked up and laughed. Gabriella blew him a kiss and he winked at her. She giggled then the game started._

_By half time the game was tied at 38-38. Troy had palyed amazing so far and Gabriella was excited for the game to end. _

_"I'll be right back guys" she said to Sharpay and Troy's parents and walked over to the coach._

_"Hey Gabriella"_

_"Hey Coach, did you speak to Chad?"_

_"Yeah, I have spoken to the announcer and he will announce that you have something to say after the game, is that ok?"_

_"Yeah that's great, thank you" Gabriella hugged him then ran back to her seat as the teams came back out._

_"What was that about?" Sharpay asked as the game started again._

_"Oh, nothing" Gabriella said with a smirk and Sharpay raised her eybrows._

_"Gabs?"_

_"The game is back on shhh" they both watched the game. Troy got the ball and went to shoot. "Come on baby" Gabriella whispered to herself._

_Troy threw the ball up and it went straight in with a swoosh._

_"Yay!! Whooo! Good job baby!" Gabriella jumped up and she noticed girls around her giving her evils because she was the one with '__**THE**__ Troy Bolton'._

_Troy looked up and smiled at her and she sat back down._

_At the last 30 seconds the teams were tied again at 47-47. Whoever won this game was through to the quarter finals in the championship._

_Troy passed the ball to his team mate Jonny, who dribbled and faked it to sam but passed it to Troy. Troy went to the hoop. There was ten seconds left. He aimed, 8 seconds. Shot, 7 seconds. The ball went around the hoop over and over, it was like it was in slow motion. There were 5 seonds left. 4, 3, 2, the ball went in. Gabriella and Sharpay jumped up as the buzzer sounded._

_Troy had won the game for the team again. She saw the team lift Troy up and he raised his hands in the air and pumped his fist. Gabriella caught his attention and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and throw it through a hoop. She giggled. Suddenly the announcer spoke and she got nervous._

_"Before the teams go and change someone would like to say a few words, can Gabriella Montez come on the court please" Troy looked at her and frowned. She smiled and walked on the court, the coach handed her a microphone._

_"Hey everyone, I have something I need to say to the captain of the Lakers" she looked at Troy and smiled. "First of all congratulations on your big win, your shot was awesome" Troy chuckled. "And now for my big news, today I got a call that gave me some serious news"_

_Troy walked closer and took her hand, scared of what she was going to say._

_"Your gonna be a daddy in several months" he went white and looked shocked._

_"Wh-what?" He muttered, everyone had gone silent so could hear._

_"I'm pregnant Troy" he smiled and spun her around._

_"Are you serious?" Gabriella nodded then they kissed passionately as everyone clapped and cheered._

_End of Flashback_

"That night I had fun to" Troy said cheekily and she hit his chest.

"I bet you did"

"Of course, we made ourselves a new record baby" he kissed her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well we aint gonna beat it anytime soon"

"We'll see, 4 times in one night isn't that hard to beat babe"

"When we have a baby it is sweetie" she motioned to the little bundle of joy between them and he smiled.

"You know my parents would love to have her over night Brie, they always ring me and complain they don't see her enough" he rolled his eyes.

"They see her every Monday all day and every Thursday afternoon" Gabriella giggled.

"You know what mom's like though babe" Gabriella nodded then felt Lilly move.

She looked up and crawled on top of Gabriella and hugged her. Gabriella kissed her head and saw her look at Troy.

"Hey beautiful"

"Dada" she said and smiled. Troy reached over and tickled her tummy and she whined.

"Give her chance to wake up babe" Gabriella told him as she cuddled Lilly to her chest.

After a few minutes Lilly sat up and looked at Gabriella.

"Are you awake now boo?"

"Moma, ove you" she said in her baby voice and kissed her cheek sloppily. Gabriella giggled.

"I love you too Lills"

Lilly climbed off Gabriella and started sitting on Troy instead.

"Do you wanna go to the beach today babe?" Gabriella asked Troy as she got out of bed.

"Sure, Lilly will love it"

"Well, it's 11:00! Oh my gosh that is longest I've had in bed for ages" Gabriella exclaimed.

"See, having daddy around helps" Troy teased and Gabriella laughed.

"Anyway, I'll have a quick shower and then when I'm ready I'll make some sandwiches for lunch and stuff whilst you and Lilly get ready, is that ok? Or do you want me to sort her out?"

"Nah, I'll do it babe" Gabriella walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower. When she was done she walked into the bedroom and saw no Troy or Lilly. She shrugged and looked in the closet.

It was a nice day outside so she decided to wear her brown and white striped bikini for at the beach. Over that she put on her really long white T-Shirt with writing on the front. It was the style that hung off one shoulder and looked too big for you. She put on her black flip flops and tied her hair up in a messy bun. She got her beach bag and sunglasses then went downstairs.

She quickly made some sandwiches and snacks for lunch and packed them in a chill box. She put in some juice boxes for Lilly and some soda's for her and Troy. She got the car keys and put the chill box in the back seat along with her beach bag and the bag that matches the stroller then walked back in the cabin.

She saw Troy and Lilly at the bottom of the stairs and smiled. Lilly looked adorable in her pale yellow swimming costume with frills around the edges. Troy looked hot in his checkered shorts and no shirt.

"You two nearly ready?"

"Yeah, just gotta get my flip flops"

"What about Lilly's cover up?"

"Oh, does she need one?"

"Of course silly, come on Lills" Gabriella picked her up and carried her back to her room. She got out one of her pale yellow sundresses with a matching hat and put them on her. She then walked downstairs and got some suncream and put it on Lilly.

She picked Lilly back up and walked out to the car. She fastened her into her carseat and kissed her head. She shut the car door and shouted of Troy.

"Yeah babe?"

"Will you get the stroller? I have all the bags and stuff"

"Ok Brie" he shouted and came walking out a few minutes later with the stroller. He locked the door and then put the stroller in the trunk. He got in the drivers side and looked at Gabriella. "Why do we need the stroller?"

"She'll get tired" Gabriella shrugged and he smiled.

"Ok, have you got everything?"

"Yep, let's go have some family fun" she said reaching her arm to Lilly and tickling her tummy making her giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

**T-Shirt - Part 5**

Gabriella was sat under a shading umbrella in her bikini laughing at her two favourite people in the whole world. Troy was spinning Lilly around in a rubber ring they had just bought for her. She was kicking her legs and splashing whilst giggling at her daddy.

Gabriella smiled at the fact they were all hers. Lilly was her beautiful baby girl who was made from the love of her and Troy and Troy would soon be hers legally. She couldn't wait to marry him. He was her perfect other half. He knew just what she needed to make her better, wether it was just a simple touch like holding hands or wether it was a break away.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Troy sitting next to her with Lilly.

"Are you having fun with daddy sweetie?" Gabriella asked her daughter whilst taking her from Troy. Lilly lay her head on Gabriella's chest and yawned. "Has daddy tired you out boo?" Troy chuckled and stroked Lilly's curls.

Gabriella looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"You looked like you were having fun" Gabriella stated.

"I was, I can't believe I miss all this when I go away"

"Well you won't miss it anymore because we'll be with you so don't worry" Gabriella announced and kissed him softly. Troy smiled when they pulled apart.

"I'm starving" he announced. Gabriella giggled and stood up. She placed Lilly in her stroller and fastened her in. She put her little sun umbrella on the stroller and placed it so Lilly was protected then pushed it closer so Lilly would see them when she woke up.

Gabriella sat back down and got out some of the food for her and Troy to have their lunch. They talked about loads of different stuff whilst eating and once they were done they lay down together.

"So, when do you think we should have the wedding Troy?" She looked up and he smiled.

"As soon as possible" she giggled and kissed his chest softly.

"Well, we need some time to plan it all but I agree, I don't wanna wait another eighteen months"

"How long do you think we can plan it all in?"

"Well, if we are organised we could probably pull it off in 6 or 7 months"

"Well, it's a good job your the most organised person I know isn't it babe" Gabriella laughed and sat up.

"Shar has already started looking through bridal magazines at dresses and stuff"

"Really?"

"Yep, so at least I have a head start on that one"

"I guess, just promise me something?" he said whilst sitting up so he was leaning on his elbows.

"Anything"

"If she chooses stuff that isn't you, you will tell her and do everything the way you want it, I know you Gabriella and even if she chooses something you hate you'll still go along with it"

"I would not"

"Yes you would because you don't wanna hurt your bestfriends feelings"

"Well, I just don't like an upset Sharpay, trust me it's so much easier just to let her have her own way babe"

"Well not on this, you are only going to have one wedding day babe and I don't want you going along with one of her crazy ideas and then regretting not speaking up in a few years"

"Troy, as long as I become your wife Sharpay can do anything she wants" she straddled his waist and smiled at him. "Isn't that the most important thing?" She asked, running her hand through his hair.

"I just want you to have the best day baby, so anything YOU want, you get it ok? Don't worry about the cost or anything"

"Ok, I'll remember that babe, but just so you know I would be happy marrying you in jeans at the local park as long as it meant we became husband and wife" he smiled and leaned up to kiss her.

"I love you Gabriella"

"I love you too baby" they leaned in again and kissed softly when Lilly started to fuss. Gabriella got off Troy and crawled over to the stroller. "Hey princess" she said in her motheress voice.

Lilly held her arms out, meaning she wanted her mommy to pick her up. Gabriella smiled and unfastened the straps. She lifted Lilly up and held her to her chest. She kissed the top of her head and rocked her slowly. Troy came and sat behind Gabriella so she was inbetween his legs. Gabriella leaned against him and the family all stayed cuddled up together.

After ten minutes or so Lilly sat up a little and smiled at Troy.

"Dada!" Gabriella looked at him.

"She must really love having you here with us babe, I haven't heard her say that word so much" she laughed. He smiled and squeezed them both to him.

"I love being here" Gabriella sighed and then realised Lilly must be hungry.

She handed her to Troy and got out some small square sandwiches and gave one to Lilly.

"Ta Lilly" she said before letting Lilly take it.

"Ta moma"

"Good girl" Gabriella praised her before handing her the sandwich.

Lilly sat inbetween Troy's legs on their beach towel eating for about half an hour. She ate it all up and was a little angel the whole time.

"I can't believe how well behaved she is" Troy stated.

"Yeah, she's a good girl, aren't you Lills?" Gabriella tickled her tummy and she hid her head in Troy's leg. He chuckled and shook his head.

"We make gorgeous babies don't we Brie?"

"Yep, we do babe"

"When do you want to have another" he asked hesitantly.

"Seriously?" He nodded. "Umm, I don't know, Lilly isn't even one yet so I think we can wait a while babe"

"I was just asking"

"Do you think about that a lot?"

"Sort of, I just don't wanna waist anytime, life is to short and I just don't want to wait ages and then something happens meaning we can't have anymore and we've waisted time" he confided.

"Awww babe, nothing will happen, we're going to have loads more kids and we'll get our happy ever after don't worry" she said softly, kissing his cheek.

"How many kids do you want?"

"Umm, I want quite a big family because I know what it's like to be alone, I don't want Lilly to be an only child and miss out on being able to have baby brothers and sisters" Troy smiled.

"I agree, I want at least one more so Lilly has someone to play with" Gabriella nodded.

"How about we try for another when Lilly is about one and a half, that gives us plenty of time with her still but it also means the age gap won't be huge between her and the new baby?"

"I think that sounds like a good plan baby" he kissed her and Lilly squealed. They looked at her and smiled.

"Shall we go in the water bub?" Gabriella asked her and she clapped and kicked her legs. "Come on then" Gabriella picked her up and got the rubber ring. She turned back to Troy. "Daddy? You coming or what?" He smirked and got up. He jogged over to them and put his arm over Gabriella's shoulder.

They got in the water and sat Lilly in her ring. Troy spun it around slowly and Lilly giggled whilst splashing and kicking her legs. Gabriella laughed and Troy looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing" he shook his head and pulled her to him. They stood there hugging whilst Lilly giggled and splashed. Troy swam under the water and Lilly started looking for him.

"Dada!" She squealed.

"Boo!" He shouted coming up in front of her and she laughed and clapped her hands.

Gabriella smiled at how they interacted and thought about how lucky she was. She had a gorgeous fiancee, a beautiful baby girl and was the happiest she had been her whole life.

"Boo!" Troy shouted coming back up from under the water again and Lilly giggled and clapped again.

Troy played this game with her for ages before she started to get tired again. Gabriella picked her up and hugged her.

"Why are you so tired baby girl?"

"She is probably getting tired easily because of how much energy she is using" Gabriella nodded and kissed the top of her head. She got out the sea and walked back up to their stuff. She wrapped Lilly in her baby towel and lay her down in her arms. She started singing to her to lull her into her sleep. Troy came and sat by them just watching how good Gabriella was with Lilly.

Gabriella sung 'Colours of the wind' by Vanessa Hudgens to Lilly as it was the only song that would settle her. She gently rocked her and saw her eyelids getting heavy. After a few more minutes Lilly was fast asleep. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy looking at her.

"What?"

"You are just so amazing" she blushed and ducked her head down to kiss Lilly's head to hide it. Troy chuckled.

Gabriella looked up and smiled at him.

"What time is it Troy?" He looked at his watch.

"4:00pm"

"We should head back" he nodded.

"You stay here while I pack the car up and stuff, relax for a few minutes baby" he kissed her softly and got all the things back in the chill box and beach bag. Once everything was packed up he carried it all to the car and put it all in the trunk. He came back and folded up the stroller before carrying that to the car.

Gabriella stood up with lilly and handed her to Troy whilst she put her cover up back on and flip flops. She folded the towels up they had been sat on and then walked with Troy to the car. She put the towels on the back seat whilst Troy fastened Lilly into her carseat.

They both got in the car and started the drive to the cabin. It took about an hour and half. When they arrived Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled, she had fallen asleep. He quietly got out of the car and got Lilly out. He lay her in the corner of the 'L' shaped sofa and put loads of cushions around her before quickly going out to get Gabriella. He lifted her out the car and she put her arms around his neck. He closed and locked the car up, deciding to get all the stuff out after.

He lay Gabriella on the sofa with Lilly and stroked her hair softly. She mumbled his name in her sleep and he smiled. He kissed both their heads and took a picture of them cuddled up together on his cell. He then went out to the car to get all the stuff.

He put the towels in the washing machine and washed all the tubs from lunch. After doing all that he put the stroller in the hall closet with the bags and chill box before going back into the lounge. He saw both his girls still asleep and decided to just sit in there to keep an eye on them.

He put the T.V on quietly and watched a basketball game. He was so glad people didn't make a fuss of him out here. He hated it when he tried to have a fun family day and people came over asking for autographs, that is why he loved it in the cabin so much.

He was pulled from his thoughts by his cell ringing. He quickly answered it so he wouldn't wake Gabriella and Lilly up and walked out the room.

"Hey dude, what's up?

"Hey Captain, what you doing?"

"Just watching a game while the girls sleep"

"Cool, when are you coming back from the cabin?"

"Ummm, another couple days I think, why?"

"The coach has organised a ball to celebrate your win getting you to the quarter finals and told me to let you know"

"When is it?"

"Umm, next saturday night"

"Ok, well we'll be back by then, think we're planning on coming home Tuesday"

"Ok, well have a good time dude, keep the noise down, I don't want you waking my god-daughter" Troy laughed.

"Yeah yeah dude, go see Taylor or something" Chad laughed.

"Ok, see you later"

"Bye" they hung up. Troy walked back into the lounge and saw Gabriella stirring. "Hey baby" he said softly, kneeling on the floor by the side of her and stroking her hair.

"Hey, how long have I been out?"

"Ummm, not long, about an hour maybe"

"Gosh, sorry for falling asleep on you babe"

"Don't be, you were tired, you needed rest" he kissed her softly and she smiled against his lips.

"As Lilly not woken up yet?"

"Nope, been asleep since the beach" Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Gosh that's a long time" she quickly put her finger under her nose and lifted her dress to check she was breathing.

"Babe, chill out, she is fine just tired herself out today"

"She isn't going to sleep tonight Troy"

"So she can stay up a little later"

"It took me ages to get her into her routine though"

"One night won't ruin her routine babe, you need to chill out a bit" he chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "Oh Chad called while you were sleeping"

"What did he want?" She asked sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest.

"Coach has organised a ball for our win, it's on Saturday"

"Cool, who's going to have Lills?"

"Who do you think?"

"Your mom and dad?"

"Correct"

"Will they be having her at our house or is she stopping over?"

"I don't know, I'll ask them"

"Give me your cell, I'll call them" Troy handed her his cell and dialled his parents number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack"

"Hello Gabriella, how is the cabin?"

"Really nice, I love it up here"

"Me too, so what's up?"

"Are you free on Saturday night?"

"Ummm, I think so why?"

"Well we have been invited to a ball thrown by Troy's coach and was wondering if you wanted to babysit?"

"Of course we would"

"Great, do you want to have her at our house or would you like her stay at yours?"

"She can stay here so you and Troy don't have to rush back"

"Ok, thanks, I'll get Troy to call you when we're back yeah?"

"Ok, see you later Gabriella"

"Bye Jack" She hung up and gave Troy his cell. "They are having her at their house" Troy nodded.

Lilly started to wake up and Gabriella sat close so she knew she wasn't alone. After a few minutes Lilly woke up properly and looked at Gabriella. She sat up and crawled to her lap.

"Hey princess" Gabriella said softly kissing her head.

Troy came and sat with them and Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around them and smiled to himself. This is what was important to him. Both of HIS girls being happy and healthy. As long as they were ok he was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from high school musical, only my own fictional ones!**

**T-Shirt - Part 6**

The family of three were on their way home from their long weekend break. Lilly was fast asleep in the back of the car whilst Gabriella was driving, giving Troy a break. She had the radio on and was singing along to 'Boom Boom Pow' the new song by The Black Eyed Peas.

Troy looked at her and laughed. Gabriella turned to him and giggled.

"You are so adorable baby"

"Thanks sweetie" she stopped at a stoplight and pecked his lips softly.

When it turned green she started to drive again. The whole journey was spent with Gabriella humming and singing along to the radio whilst Lilly slept. Troy fell asleep after about 3 hours, giving him an hour or so sleep before Gabriella would have to wake him.

She drove to his parents house to drop the cabin keys off and to let them see Lilly for a bit before going home. She parked in their drive and switched the engine off.

"Troy?" She said softly. "Baby, wake up" she shook him gently and he groaned. "Babe, come on we're here" his eyes opend slowly and she smiled at him whilst stroking his hair. "Are you still tired babe?"

"Yeah, a little, why are we at my parents?"

"I thought they might wanna see you and Lills for a bit, plus we need to give the key back"

"Ok, let's go then" he got out of the car and walked up to the door. Gabriella got Lilly our of her carseat and put her head on her shoulder.

Troy walked in his parents house, Gabriella right behind.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Troy called through the house.

"We're out back Troy!" his mom called back and they went to the back garden.

"Hey guys" Jack said smiling.

"Hey Jack, thought we'd drop the key off and come see you for a little while"

"That's fine, how's miss Lilly doing today?"

"She has slept the whole ride back, she should wake up soon though" he nodded and took the key from Troy.

"Oh Troy, Jake and Sarah are coming to visit tomorrow"

"Great" he said sarcastically and Gabriella nudged him.

"Be nice babe, he's your little brother"

"He's annoying is what he is" Gabriella giggled and felt Lilly move. She looked at her as Lilly lifted her head and looked around. Her bottom lip stuck out seeing everyone standing there and she started to cry.

"Hey, shh shh, it's ok baby, it's Grandma and Grandpa" Gabriella soothed her, rocking her from side to side softly.

Lilly calmed down after a few minutes and looked up again. She held her arms out to Troy who smiled at her.

"Dada" she said in an upset voice.

He took her from Gabriella and gave her a tight hug whilst Gabriella sat next to Lucille on the patio table.

"What's the matter princess?" Troy spoke softly to Lilly. "Shall we go change you?" He looked at us. "I'll be right back guys"

"Babe, I left the stroller bag by the door"

"Ok sweetie" came his reply and his parents smiled.

Gabriella sighed and smiled at Lucille as Jack went to the kitchen for something.

"Are you ok dear?"

"Yeah, just been thinking about them a lot lately, now that we're getting married and stuff" Lucille hugged her as tears filled her eyes.

"Well I'm always here if you wanna talk ok?"

"Thanks" Lucille smiled as Gabriella wiped her eyes. Jack came walking out with Lilly in his arms a few minutes later.

"There's mommy see" he said to Lilly who smiled a big smile. He placed her on the floor and she toddled over and rested her head on Gabriella's thigh.

"Hey beautiful" she said to her daughter who looked up and giggled.

Lucille and Jack laughed just as Troy walked out.

"Are you all laughing at my daughter again?" He joked as Gabriella shook his head. Suddenly her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs"

"Oh hey Shar you ok?"

"Yep, are you back yet?"

"Yeah, we're just at Jack and Lucille's"

"Oh, well do you wanna go shopping?"

"Sure, when?"

"In about an hour? You can bring my god-daughter if you want seening as I haven't seen her for a whole week!" Sharpay exclaimed dramatically as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'll see if Troy wants to spend time with her first"

"He has had her for a whole 5 days, it's my turn"

"He is her dad Shar"

"So, she likes me better"

"Sorry hun but she doesn't even like me better so you don't stand a chance"

"Hmpphh" Gabriella giggled.

"Ok, well I'll see you in about an hour ok?"

"Ok, see ya hun" Gabriella hung up and looked at Troy.

"Sharpay wants me to go shopping and take Lilly"

"Ok, that's fine babe"

"You don't wanna keep Lills? Spend some quality time together on your own?"

"Shar will have a big sulk if I keep her"

"So, she's your daughter, if she's that bothered she can get Zeke to give her her own" Troy and his parents laughed as Gabriella stood up.

"Ok, come on Lills" Troy said holding his hand out to her. Lilly toddled over and took his hand. "Say goodbye to Grandma and Grandpa"

"Bye" she waved. "Ove you" they smiled.

"Bye baby girl, love you" Jack said and Lucille blew her a kiss. Lilly tried to do it aswell which looked totally adorable.

"Come on" Gabriella said nudging Troy. "See you guys"

Troy, Gabriella and Lilly walked out to the car and Troy fastened Lilly into her seat. Gabriella got into the drivers side and Troy in the passenger seat.

It took about 5 minutes to get home and Troy unloaded the car whilst Gabriella got Lilly out. They all walked inside and Gabriella placed Lilly on the floor who ran her slow run to her toy box in the family room.

Troy put all the stuff by the door and then wrapped his arms around Gabriella from the back, while she was watching Lilly play.

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah, I'm good" she replied turning her head to kiss him softly. "That jucuzi was nice at the cabin wasn't it?" Troy smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we should totally get one" Gabriella giggled and shook her head.

Lilly looked up and ran over to them. She held her arms up to Gabriella who picked her up and rested her on her hip.

"What's up beautiful?"

"Dada" she pointed to Troy.

"Yeah, that's daddy"

"Moma" she pointed at Gabriella.

"Good girl"

"Sh-sh" They both turned and saw Sharpay standing there. Gabriella laughed as Sharpay ran over and scooped Lilly up spinning her around. Lilly giggled as her parents laughed.

"See, she loves me more"

"Ha!" Troy laughed. "She is a total daddy's girl, if you put her on the floor I bet she would run to me first"

"Bet she wouldn't Bolton"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Sharpay placed Lilly on the ground and she ran after Gabriella and hugged her legs. She heard both Troy and Sharpay laugh.

"Awww, did you choose mommy today sweetie" she picked Lilly up and kissed her cheek. She walked out to the other two and laughed.

"She still didn't go to you though" Sharpay folded her arms.

"Sharpay, stop whining" Gabriella scolded and handed Lilly to Troy. "Are we going or what?"

"Is Lills not coming?"

"No, Troy wants to spend father daughter time, now let's go" Gabriella opened the front door and Sharpay walked out. "See you later babe" she kissed Troy then Lilly.

"Bye honey, Lilly say bye to mommy"

"Bye Moma, Ove you"

"Love you too princess" Gabriella walked out and got in Shar's car and they drove off.

Troy closed the door and took Lilly out the back to the basketball hoop. He put Lilly on his shoulders and gave her the basketball. He let her go to shoot but she missed. He handed her the ball again and kept doing this for about half an hour.

"Are we gonna get it in this time Lills?" She threw it up and dropped it in the hoop. She squealed and clapped.

"Good shot" Troy heard someone say clapping behind them. He turned and smiled at Chad and Zeke. "She's nearly better than you dude" Chad declared and Lilly got excited and held her hands out to him.

Chad got her off Troy's shoulders and started running around the garden with her on his shoulders. She giggled and squealed. Zeke and Troy laughed.

"He finally has someone he can relate to" Zeke laughed and Troy nodded his agreement.

Chad ran over to them and Lilly had her face in his hair.

"Chad, please be careful with her" Troy told him laughing. Lilly looked up.

"Ove you dada" Troy smiled.

"Love you too princess" Zeke smiled and took Lilly from Chad.

"How is little miss Lilly today?" He asked and she touched his cheek.

"She is going to have boys after her all the time you know?"

"Ha! She isn't dating until she's thirty" Chad and Zeke laughed at him. "Everyone is too good for my baby girl" he announced taking her from Zeke. She hugged him and started to suck her thumb.

They all walked inside and Troy started to make Lilly some lunch. He made her some raveoli and some toast. He sat her in her high chair and sat in front of her whilst Chad and Zeke sat at the breakfast counter.

"So what's up?" Troy asked his best friends since high school whilst feeding Lilly. He handed her a peice of toast so she could do some of it herself.

"We were going to see if you wanted to hang out tonight"

"Where?"

"Just go to a few clubs, lads night"

"Cool, I'll ask Brie when she gets back"

"You have to ask permission?"

"No, I don't have to, but I like to make sure she's ok with it Chad"

After half an hour or so Lilly had finally finished eating so Troy cleaned her up and lifted her from the chair. He handed her to Chad whilst he cleaned the high chair. He then got all the things from their trip and put it all away, putting the washing in the wash basket.

He walked over to Chad and took Lilly from him. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You tired baby girl?" She started to suck her thumb and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'll just go put her to bed guys" They nodded and went to watch T.V.

Troy spent about ten minutes trying to settle Lilly who was a little fussy but she eventually fell asleep. He quietly left the room and went downstairs to the guys in the family room.

"So, if you get permission" Chad teased. "Are you going to come out tonight?"

"Yeah, definately"

"Good, we haven't had a lads night in ages"

"Who's having a lads night?" Sharpay asked walking in with Gabriella. Gabriella walked over to Troy and sat on his lap, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"Us, we just came over to see if Troy boy was coming"

"Is that ok babe?" He asked Gabriella.

"Of course it is honey, you don't need to ask, just remember we have a baby now so be quiet when your coming in drunk" he laughed and kissed her nose.

"Yeah yeah" she giggled and lay her head on his shoulder.

"You never told me you were going out baby?" Sharpay said to Zeke, sitting on his lap.

"Did I not? I thought I did" he shrugged.

"Hmph!" Sharpay exclaimed getting up and sitting on the coffee table. "You me and Tay should have a girls night then Gabs"

"I have a baby, Troy and I can't both go out"

"Well, we can all stay in and watch movies and stuff"

"Ok, sounds like a plan"

"Good, well I'll go drop my stuff off home and I'll come over with Tay when these go out ok?"

"Yep, see ya hun"

"Bye"

"See you later dude, bye Gabster" Chad said. After everyone left Gabriella cuddled up to Troy and closed her eyes.

"You ok babe?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired, where's Lilly?"

"Having her nap"

"How long has she been asleep?" Gabriella asked looking at him.

"Umm, not long, about ten minutes"

"So we have time then"

"For what?" Gabriella smirked and straddled his waist before kissing him passionately. Troy smiled against her lips. She pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"Make love to me Troy" she whispered. He stroked his thumb softly over her face and smiled. He joined their lips together and stood up. He carried Gabriella upstairs to their bedroom and placed her softly on the bed. He quietly shut the door and went over to her.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her whilst undoing her denim shorts and sliding them down her long legs. Once they were off He kissed from her ankle up her legs, skipping the place that wanted his touch the most and continued up to her stomach which was still covered by her T-Shirt. He lifted it off her body, her bra following quickly behind it. He kissed, sucked and carressed her breasts softly as she moaned and arched her back up.

She lifted his T-Shirt off his body and then went to undo his jeans. She got them undone and pulled both them and his boxers down in one swift motion. Their lips connected again, this time it was a soft kiss. Gabriella ran her hands down his body and took his member in her hand. She stroked it softly and Troy groaned. He removed her panties and got a condom from the bedside table.

Gabriella took it from him and rolled it on herself. She flipped them over and positioned him at her entrance.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too Brie" she leaned down and kissed him as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

She moaned when he was all the way in and started to grind her hips back and forth. Troy groaned when he hit her g-spot and Gabriella gasped. She placed her hands on his chest and lifted herself on and off him. After doing this for ten minutes or so Troy flipped them over so they were in the missionary position.

He laced their fingers together and placed them above her head whilst kissing her. He thrust into her at a fast pace and Gabriella pulled away from the kiss to moan.

"Oh Troy, right there baby, harder" Troy did as she asked and thrust harder into her. The bed started to bang against the wall and Gabriella wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles together.

"Oh Brie, shit I'm gonna cum baby" Troy groaned.

"M-me too" she gasped, breathless. "Oh yeah Troy, I'm nearly there baby, faster" he pounded into her fast and after a few more thrusts he felt her walls tighten around him causing him to spill his seed in the condom and collapse on her sweaty body.

He lay there trying to catch his breath whilst Gabriella did the same. After a few minutes Troy slowly pulled out of her and took off the condom. He threw it in the bin at the side of the bed and then lay back down next to Gabriella.

She curled around his body and he held her tight.

"I love you Troy" she whispered sleepily.

"I love you too baby" he kissed the top of her head and pulled the comforter over them. Gabriella yawned and Troy smiled. "Go to sleep baby" he murmured in her hair and she nodded.

Gabriella fell into a peaceful slumber and Troy just lay there holding her. He felt like the luckiest guy alive. He had the most amazing fiancee ever, who in a few months would become Mrs Troy Bolton. She was beautiful, sexy, intelligent, caring and the best mother he could have asked for for his baby girl.

Troy felt glad that he was one of the lucky ones who found their true love, their soul mate early, giving him more time with her. He kissed her head and smiled when she murmured his name in her sleep.

He thought about Lilly, their beautiful baby girl who was unexpected but the best thing to happen to them both. He wouldn't change a thing about his life right now because he had never been this happy before. He couldn't wait to make Gabriella Montez his, forever. To make their family all Bolton's, that would make his life even better than right now. It would make it perfect.

**Please Review:) **

**Let me know what you think, is it a good story so far or have I totally ruined my oneshot that it started as?**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey:) Ok, this chapter is dedicated to Zanessalover1237 as she asked me for a little drama to make it better! I only put something small in as nothing big would have fit into my story so I hope this is enough:)**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**T-Shirt - Part 7**

It had been 3 months since Troy and Gabriella took Lilly away for the weekend and things were hectic. They had booked there wedding day for the 14th July. Which was now another 3 months away. Gabriella thought she would be able to manage that at the time they discussed it as ideas were already set in her mind however, she totally forgot between them months she would also have to plan her daughters 1st birthday party. Yep, Lilly-Grace is one in a week and Gabriella is totally stressing out about everything.

"Lilly-Grace Bolton! Stop that!" She scolded, picking her up and sitting her on the bottom step of the stairs. "Sit there until I tell you to move!" Lilly started to cry and kick her feet against the floor.

Gabriella just walked back into the family room to pick up all the mess Lilly had just made. Troy was so soft with her that Gabriella had to be the bad parent, the one who disciplined her and shouted at her when she was misbehaving and it really got on her nerves sometimes.

Troy was away and this time Lilly and Gabriella stayed home to finish off preparations for her birthday party. Troy was due back anytime and she was so glad. Just as she thought this she heard the door open. She walked to the front door and hugged him.

"Hey babe, what's wrong with Lills?"

"Oh, she's been put on the naughty step for not doing as she is told, just ignore her she will calm down in a few minutes"

"Babe, you can't leave her like that" he stated walking over to Lilly and picking her up. "Hey baby girl, shh don't cry" Gabriella threw her hands in the air and stomped past them and upstairs. Troy then heard the bedroom door slam.

"Daddy" Lilly sobbed. "Mommy shout at me"

"Shhh, don't cry baby" he soothed her. Once she calmed down he sat on the stairs and sat her on his knee. "Now, Lilly you have to be a good girl for mommy ok?" She nodded quickly.

"Sorry daddy" she hugged him.

"It's mommy you need to say sorry to" she nodded again and yawned. "Are you sleepy?" She nodded again. "Let's put you to bed, you can say sorry after" he carried her to her room and placed her in the crib and kissed her forehead. "Love you"

"Ove you daddy" he walked out and went into his and Gabriella's bedroom.

He saw her sitting on their bed, head in her hands, crying. He sat by her side and went to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Stop it!" She snapped.

"What?" He held his hands up.

"Being the good one all the time Troy! I sat Lilly there to learn her how to behave and then you come home and as soon as you see her cry you give in!"

"It breaks my heart when she cries, I can't just leave her"

"You think I like it Troy?! I hate seeing her so upset especially when it's me that's made her cry but she needs to learn!"

"Gabriella, she is still a baby, you don't need to be so harsh"

"Fine!" She snapped. "I'll let her trash the house, I'll let her draw on the walls and whatever else she wants to do but when she isn't a baby anymore and she gets worse and won't listen there is only you to blame!" Gabriella screamed at him and walked downstairs.

Troy followed her and went into the kitchen were she was leaning over the sink.

"Brie..."

"Don't Brie me Troy, You are such an asshole sometimes, Lilly hates me when you come home because she knows mommy is the bitch and daddys is mr fucking wonderful, well newsflash your not!"

"Babe, you need to calm down ok?"

"Don't Troy, don't you dare patronise me like that"

"Ok sorry, but why are you so mad all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden! It's been building up for ages! I love how you are with her your a great father your just too soft!" She shook her head, tears falling down her face. "I hate being the bad one all the time Troy, I can't do it anymore, I need some space" and with that Gabriella picked up her car keys and left the house.

Troy went white. She could not leave him? She couldn't leave Lilly? He couldn't live without her? He ran to the door and saw she was already gone. he walked in the family room and sat on the couch, head in his hands.

With Gabriella

She drove to Sharpay's and pulled up in the parking lot under the apartment. She wiped her eyes, her cheeks still wet from the next round of tears. She was just so overwhelmed. She had a wedding to plan, a birthday party to plan, a daughter to take care of and it was all getting to much.

She tapped on the door and heard feet shuffling behind it. The door opened and Sharpay gasped. She pulled Gabriella into a tight hug and let her in.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" Gabriella sat on the couch and shook her head.

"Everything Shar, I just had a huge fight with Troy and walked out, I can't handle it anymore"

"Handle what babe?"

"Everything. I feel so overwhelmed, I have to plan a wedding, a party for my daughter's first birthday, I have to clean the house, be a mother and cook and ergh! I just can't do it anymore" She sobbed into her hands. Sharpay hugged her again and rocked her from side to side.

After half an hour Gabriella had fallen asleep and Sharpay covered her with a blanket. She walked into the kitchen and dialled Troy's cell.

"Hello?"

"Troy, it's me"

"Please tell me Brie is with you?" He asked, desperation evident in his voice.

"Yeah, she's just cried herself to sleep, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know, she just flipped, I came home and Lilly had just been told off but was crying, we're talking heartbroken sobs though Shar not fake tears and I felt bad so comforted her and then Gabriella just flipped"

"Troy, you need to toughen up a bit, she feels like your ganging up on her, she can't handle it anymore she just said to me"

"Handle what?"

"Everything, the wedding, the party for Lills, being a mom, looking after the house, everything!" Sharpay exclaimed. "It's all getting to much, I'm super worried about her, I have never seen her in such a state before Troy, especially over you" Troy sighed.

"Can I come over?"

"Sure, bring Lilly and Zeke and I will take her to the park or something to give you some space"

"Ok, thanks Shar" they hung up and Zeke walked through the door.

"Hey babe"

"Shhh, Gabs is sleeping" he peeked in and looked back.

"Has she been crying? What's happened?" He panicked. Gabriella was like a little sister to him and Chad, they were very protective of her.

"She had a fight with Troy" Zeke sighed.

They sat in the kitchen and Sharpay explained everything to him. After another half an hour Troy turned up with Lilly beside him. Zeke picked her up and shook Troy's hand. Sharpay hugged him and told him that she was in the family room before they left with Lilly.

Troy walked in and his heart broke at the sight in front of him. He knelt down by Gabriella and kissed her forehead softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she shot up when she saw Troy.

"Where's Shar?"

"Her and Zeke have taken Lills to the park, we need to talk baby" Gabriella nodded and pulled her knees to her chest. "What happened back there baby?"

"I don't know, I just feel so overwhelmed by everything that's happening, I need to plan a whole wedding as well as the perfect party for Lilly, and then when I'm trying to learn her proper behaviour you come in and comfort her which means she isn't learning anything and I sometimes feel like you purposely do it so she loves you more" Gabriella explained. "On top of all that I have to clean a whole house, cook all the meals, make sure Lilly is safe and that the house is perfect for when you get home and I just can't do it anymore Troy, I need help!"

"Gabriella, I do not purposely make you out to be the bad one, I'm just not as strong as you, I can't watch her cry, I'm sorry ok? I will try and be more strict to help you out, you should have told me you were feeling like this baby" he hugged her and she held him tight.

"I'm sorry too, for being a bitch"

"You have nothing to apologise for" he pulled away but still kept his arms around her. "I will help as much as possible with the wedding and I'll do whatever is left for the party ok?" She nodded. "Just promise me something?"

"What?"

"You will never walk out like that again! I was so scared, I thought you had left me" she pulled him to her.

"Troy, I could never leave you" she whispered. "I promise I will tell you next time something is bothering me ok?"

"Good, so are we ok?" She nodded. "I have told Lilly that she needs to behave for you and she is going to apologise" Gabriella shook her head.

"She doesn't need to, I think I was little harsh on her, all she did was drop pens on the floor and didn't pick them up, I was just stressed out and took it out on her, I feel so guilty about it now"

"Well, she is still apologising to you, like you said she needs to learn, I promise I will try harder to not give in to her" Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly.

They sat on the couch holding each other for a few minutes before they heard Shar, Zeke and Lilly come back. Lilly came running in and jump on Troy's lap.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy" Troy laughed.

"What?" she just hugged him and he laughed then kissed the top of her head. "Lilly, what do you say to mommy?" She looked at Gabriella and climbed on her lap.

"Lilly sorry Mommy" she said in her baby voice and Gabriella smiled and hugged her.

"Mommy is sorry to Lills, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that baby" they hugged for a few more seconds before Lilly pulled away.

"Let's go home, thanks guys" Troy said, standing up and picking Lilly up.

Gabriella stood up and hugged Sharpay tightly.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Anytime" they all said their goodbyes and the family of three left.

Troy drove home with Lilly and Gabriella drove home alone and met them there. Once they arrived home Troy told Gabriella to sit down and chill out while he made dinner. He made him and Gabriella fish pie and vegetables and made Lilly fish fingers and vegetables.

They all sat at the dinner table, Lilly in her high chair, and ate as a family. They talked and laughed all the way through and Gabriella already felt better. She just needed to have a good cry and scream to let it all out.

After dinner when everyone was finished it was 6:00pm so Gabriella decided to give Lilly her bath. Whilst she did this Troy loaded the dishwasher and cleaned the kitchen. Once he was done he walked upstairs to the bathroom and saw Lilly playing with her rubber ducks whilst Gabriella sat by the side of the bath and watched her.

He sat on the toilet seat and smiled at his girls.

"You feeling ok now honey?"

"Yep, all better babe" she smiled at him. Troy kneeled by the bath and put his hands in the water and splashed Lilly causing her to giggled.

"Daddy!" She squealed, splashing as well.

Troy picked up one of her rubber ducks and started playing with her. Lilly giggled and Gabriella just sat there watching them both interact. She couldn't deny he was good with her, she just wished he'd be the strict parent once in a while.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Troy's voice.

"Huh?" He chuckled.

"I said, Lilly wants to get out of the bath now"

"Oh" she stood up and got Lilly's towel of the radiator so it was warm. She held it up and picked Lilly up. She wrapped her in the towel and walked to her nursery.

She dried her and put on talcon powder. She put on a clean nappy and then put her in a yellow onesie. She then took her downstairs and warmed some milk up in a bottle.

She then sat on the couch, and lay Lilly in her arms. She put the bottle to her lips and Lilly took it from her mom and held it herself. Troy came and sat by them, putting the T.V on quietly. Gabriella leaned against him as Lilly drank her milk and slowly her eyes started to get heavy and she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Gabriella left her the way she was for about ten minutes, making sure she was properly asleep before taking the bottle from her. She stood up and walked upstairs and into Lilly's nursery. Troy walked up behind her and smiled at how gentle Gabriella was with her.

"Night baby girl" she whispered, kissing her head softly as Lilly sighed contently in her sleep.

"Night princess" Troy followed suit and also kissed her head.

They quietly walked out of the room and Gabriella yawned.

"Jeez, it's only 7:30 and I'm already tired" she laughed.

"We'll go and relax downstairs for a bit, come on" Troy said taking her hand. Gabriella followed him and rested her head on his shoulder whilst they sat on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed.

They watched a movie that was on called 'The persuit of Happyness' Gabriella cried at the end and wiped her eyes. By the time that had finished it was 9:00pm.

"Sorry babe, but I need to go to bed, going wedding dress shopping tomorrow with Shar, Tay and Kels"

"Come on then"

"You stay up babe"

"Nah, I wanna come with you, if I'm not sleepy I'll just hold you" she kissed him softly and walked upstairs while he turned everything off downstairs.

She got undressed and put on one of Troy's T-Shirts before climbing into bed. Troy came in and smiled at her. He stripped down to his boxers and got in beside her. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled close to him.

"Love you babe"

"Love you too Troy"

Before she closed her eyes she smiled. Yes she was upset earlier, but that was just all the pressure she felt under. She knew it was stupid and she was acting like a bitch but she just needed to let it all out. Now that she had she felt 100 times better. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes, drifting into a nice, peaceful sleep.

Troy held her close and promised himself he would do all he could to help her. He never wanted to see her that upset ever again. He was going to help with the wedding, the party, the parenting of Lilly and the housework. He was never going to let her feel like that again. Before falling asleep himself he leant down and whispered in her ear "You are my world Gabriella Montez" he kissed her cheek and she smiled and murmured his name in her sleep.

He smiled, closed his eyes, and followed her into his own dreamland.

**Please review and tell me what you think:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**T-Shirt - Part 8**

It was now Saturday, the day of Lilly's party. Gabriella was sat at the kitchen counter, at 6am, with a list in front of her. She was panicking and thinking she had forgotten something.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked whilst yawning walking behind her and hugging her.

"I feel like I've forgotten something for the party so I needed to double check"

"How long have you been up?"

"Ummm, since like 5am or something I dunno" she shrugged and Troy groaned.

"Babe, we have done everything we can for the party, Lilly will love it and will have an awesome time, now please come back to bed"

"Just let me check once more"

"No, bed now" he pointed to the door and she sighed and started walking towards the staircase.

Troy turned all the lights off and followed her upstairs. They both crawled into bed and Troy wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her softly on her shoulder.

"Get some sleep, love you"

"Love you too Troy" Gabriella muttered.

Troy felt his eyes get heavy and started to fall asleep again. After 15minutes he felt Gabriella fidget for about the 100th time.

"Gabriella go to sleep"

"I can't"

"Fine, go and check once more" he groaned. Gabriella quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs. AFter 5 minutes she came back in the room and smiled softly.

"Ok, I'm good, I'm sorry Troy, I just really want Lilly to enjoy today"

"Babe, she will, now please and come and hug me, I'm tired and can't sleep without you in my arms, come on" she giggled and got under the covers and kissed his lips passionately.

She ran her hand down his muscled chest and to the waist band of his boxers. He pulled away and stopped her hands.

"Now, you know I love you, and the sex is awesome, but right now I am way to tired to do anything baby" he announced and she laughed.

"Wow! The Troy Bolton turning down sex?" She teased. "Who'd have thought it?" He laughed and kissed her softly once, twice, three times before looking in her eyes.

"Ok, now seriously, sleep" she laughed and cuddled up to him. They were both just about to fall asleep when they heard Lilly start to cry from her nursery. "Ergh!" He groaned. "She is going back to sleep, there is no way she is staying up" Gabriella laughed when he marched out of the room.

She heard Lilly still crying a few moments later and wondered what Troy was doing. Normally if you just patted her back she would go back over. She then heard the door open and in walked Troy and Lilly. She had tear stained cheeks and Gabriella's heart broke.

"Awww baby, what's wrong?" Lilly held her arms out and Troy passed her to Gabriella. "Why is she in here?"

"I changed her nappy and she wouldn't go back down so I told her she could sleep in our bed" Gabriella sighed.

"Troy..."

"It's just this once babe I promise"

"Fine" Gabriella lay Lilly in between her and Troy but she whimpered then crawled on top of Troy's chest. Gabriella went to move her but Troy shook his head.

"If she'll fall asleep there just leave her" Gabriella smiled and snuggled up to his side.

The family of three all fell asleep together, to Troy's relief.

Gabriella woke up at 10am and stretched. She looked to her right and smiled. The scene was adorable. Lilly was still laying on Troy's chest, her fists in a ball by her head and her legs dangling down his sides. Troy had one arm protectively around her so she wouldn't fall and both had smiles on their faces.

She quietly got out of bed and took some pictures on her digital camera and then took one on her cell for her wallpaper. She then went downstairs and just as she reached the bottom the doorbell rang. She looked through the peep hole and smiled.

"Hey Tay"

"Hey Gabs, you ok?"

"Yep, just left Troy and Lilly in bed, they look adorable" she showed Taylor the picture who awww'd. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Please, Chad has done my head in this morning"

"Why?" Gabriella laughed whilst making coffee.

"He stayed over last night and all he has done is go on about how fun today is going to be, seriously I worry about him sometimes" Gabriella laughed and handed her a coffee before before going into the family room.

"So how are things between you two? Back to normal? After the split and all I mean"

"Kinda, we're still a little careful around each other if you get me" Gabriella nodded. "I mean, we have got back to doing what we used to it just feels a little awkward"

"It's bound to babe, I mean you guys were together for 5 years before you split" Gabriella explained. "Then you spent a year apart, it will feel strange, gosh I don't know if I could get back with Troy if we broke up"

"I'm sure you would, you love him too much"

"Exactly, I love him so if we did break up it would take somethying really serious, so it must mean something unforgivable"

"I get what you mean, I was lucky Chad forgave me, I don't think I deserve him half of the time"

"Babe, you made a huge mistake that you regret, Chad loves you and would do anything to make it work"

"Yeah, I love him too"

"Of course you do, that's why you'll be the next two having babies" Gabriella teased and Taylor looked down. "Tay?"

"I...I think I may be pregnant Gabs"

"What?!? That is awesome" Gabriella squealed putting her coffee down and hugging her best friend. She then pulled away. "It is awesome isn't it?"

"I don't know, I'm confused, we've not been back together that long and I just don't wanna put pressure on us"

"Honey, Chad has always wanted kids you know that, he will be thrilled"

"But what if something happens again, he won't leave if I'm pregnant so we'd end up hating each other"

"Tay, you guys will not break up again, you love each other more than anything, this baby will just make you stronger"

"You really think so?"

"Of course, Lilly brought me and Troy closer together"

"Was that even possible?"

"I didn't think so until she arrived" Gabriella smiled. "So your going to tell him?"

"I'll take a test then when I'm sure I'll tell him"

"Good, OMG this is the best news ever!" Gabriella squealed hugging Taylor again.

"Well, I better get back to Chad before he burns my flat down or something"

"Yeah, good idea babe" Gabriella giggled.

"I'll see you at 12 for the party?"

"Yep, take a test before then hun, I wanna know if I am going to be an aunt" Taylor laughed.

"Ok, thanks Gabs, your the best"

"Anytime sweetie"

Gabriella shut the door and then jumped when she felt arms around her waist.

"Shit Troy" she exclaimed.

"Sorry baby" he kissed her lips softly.

"Where's Lills?"

"Still asleep"

"Did you put her back in her crib?"

"Nah, she was comfy in our bed"

"You did lay her in the middle with cushions around her right?"

"Of course Gabriella" he said, seeming shocked she'd even ask.

"Sorry babe, I just worry to much about her"

"Yeah" he replied. "You do" she giggled and hit him lightly. "Hey!"

"That did not hurt"

"You weren't the one being hit"

"Ok, sorry" she said sarcastically and he smirked.

"Good, now kiss me beautiful" Gabriella rolled her eyes and stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips lightly.

"There, better?"

"Nope" he pulled her to him and kissed her hard and passionately. He pulled away and she smiled at him. "I was thinking..." he stopped to kiss her neck softly. "Why don't we finish what you started this morning" Gabriella giggled and pushed him away.

"We can't"

"Why?"

"You left our daughter in our bed so there is nowhere to do it"

"We have guest rooms"

"Yeah, guests stay there, I am not having sex in a bed where others sleep"

"Fine, you owe me later though"

"Can't wait" she winked and turned to go in the kitchen. She gasped when he pinched her butt. Troy chuckled and followed her to the family room.

"Why do we even have guest bedrooms anyway Brie? We never have guests stay over"

"Well, we will soon"

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of said Jake and Sarah could stay here"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like staying at your parents, says he feels like he can't do anything with them watching"

"So, he isn't going to be doing anything in our house either, we have a baby"

"Troy, they are only here for two more weeks, just be nice"

"Fine, when are they coming?"

"They're going to bring their stuff today when they come to the party"

"And your only just telling me?"

"Sorry baby" she pouted and made a cute puppy dog expression. Troy smiled and kissed her.

"It's ok, I just wish it was Miley staying instead of our doofus brother" Gabriella giggled and shook her head.

"Is Miley going to make it for the party?"

"She said she will try but can't make any promises so don't mention it to Lills incase" Gabriella nodded then stood up. "Where you going?"

"Shower, and get ready for the party" she told him. She then held out her hand and said "Wanna join me babe?" Troy smirked and stood up with her.

They had a hot, steamy shower together, resulting in that round of love making Troy asked for anyway. After half an hour they emerged all clean and smiled when they saw Lilly still asleep.

They both got dressed and then just sat on their bed and watched their little angel sleep. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"She looks just like you babe, gorgeous"

"Awww baby, you are so sweet" Gabriella kissed him and smiled. "You smell good, and look hot too" she giggled whilst checking him out.

Troy was wearing some grey coloured skinny jeans, a white T-Shirt with a grey - silver pattern on the front and his white sneakers. He kept his hair it's floppy self and sprayed on some armani cologne.

Gabriella was wearing some denim mini shorts that were turned up at the bottom, a black flowy top that had tassels on it and a black belt. she had some black flats on and some bracelets on her left wrist, she also had a long necklace on. She left her hair in it's natural curls and did her make up light with just a hint of blusher and some mascara and lipgloss.

"You look beautiful as always" he kissed her and she smiled. Lilly started to move and her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey baby, you want buddles off mommy?" Gabriella opened her arms and Lilly crawled over to her lap and hugged her waist.

"Guess who's birthday it is today Lills?" Troy asked and she quickly sat up.

"Illy's" she squealed pointing at herself. Troy and Gabriella laughed and nodded.

"That's right princess, shall we go get you dressed?" She nodded and Gabriella handed her to Troy.

He took her to the nursery and got out the outfit they had bought for the party. They had bought her a bright pink sundress with red love hearts on it. It had strap sleeves and came just above her knees. Troy put on her white sandels with pale pink flowers on and then stood her up. She also had matching knickers to her dress over her nappy. He also put her white wooly cardigan over the top as it was quite chilly outside today where the party was taking place.

He brushed her hair and left it in it's natural curls and placed her on the floor.

"Let's go show mommy"

He let her walk down the stairs but held her hand and Gabriella stood at the bottom when she heard them.

"Awww, you look beautiful sweetie" She picked Lilly up and spun her around.

It was now 11:30 and Troy's parents, brother and his girlfriend showed up.

"Hey guys, thought we would come a little earlei incase you needed any help"

"Thanks, but we have everything sorted" Gabriella handed Lilly to Jake who gave her a big hug.

"Hello birthday girl" Lilly clapped and squealed in his ear. "Jezz Lills" Troy laughed and took her from him.

"That's my girl" Gabriella rolled her eyes and Jake glared at Troy.

Everyone went in the family room and watched Lilly open her presents off her parents. Half an hour later the doorbell rang and guests started to show up.

"Let's get the party started" Troy announced as Gabriella laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**T-Shirt - Part 9**

Gabriella lay back on a sunlounger in the garden and sighed, closing her eyes. Troy was upstairs putting Lilly to bed, she was exhausted after today. The party was really good and everyone enjoyed themselves. She got loads of presents including clothes from Troy's parents and his brother, toys from Chad, Taylor and other people. Miley called and spoke to her over the phone, she couldn't make it down for the party.

Gabriella was tired and so glad that she had one less thing to stress about. Taylor hadn't taken a pregnancy test before the party as she wanted today to be all about Lilly but promised Gabriella she would tomorrow then call her. Sharpay and Zeke bought Lilly a little bike that has a handle for someone to push her along. Lilly immediately sat on it and loved it.

Gabriella had on one of Troy's jackets to keep the night time chill off her and she smelled his scent. He was great today. He played with all the kids that were there, made the food with Jack, Chad and Zeke and was just all round perfect as always. She smiled thinking about him, she couldn't believe he was all hers, she couldn't wait to become his wife.

"Hey baby, what are you doing out here?" She opened her eyes and sat up a little, smiling at him. She scooted over and patted next to her.

"Just relaxing, come lay with me" he smiled and lay next to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"It was a good day wasn't it?"

"Yep, I really enjoyed it, did Lilly go over ok?"

"As soon as her head hit the crib she was out" Gabriella laughed and snuggled into his side. She closed her eyes and felt Troy squeezed her tighter.

It was silent for a long time, both just in their own thoughts, enjoying the peace and quiet. It was broken when Jake came out.

"Troy?"

"Yes Jake?" he looked at him.

"Sorry for interrupting, just came out to say night, Sarah and I are going to bed now"

"Ok, night Jake" Gabriella smiled at him.

"Night" Troy repeated and Jake went inside. "He better keep it down and not wake Lilly"

"Troy, give him a break, remember what it was like when we were younger, sneaking around your room so we wouldn't get caught?"

"Of course, I enjoyed the sneaking around" Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek. "I also remember it was the sneaking around that led to our first time together"

"And my first time ever" he smiled at the memory as did Gabriella.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella laughed as her and Troy quietly snuck into his room. They had just been out clubbing with Chad and Taylor and she was really giddy._

_"Babe, you need to be quiet" Troy whispered quietly closing his door._

_"Sorry, tonight was awesome" she announced as she lay on the bed._

_"Yeah, it was" Gabriella smiled at him as they lay across his bed looking at each other. _

_They went to a new club that Chad's uncle had just opened. They were all 18 so were allowed in on the account they didn't drink alcohol. Gabriella was fine with that as she wasn't a huge alcohol fan anyway. Troy stroked her face._

_"You looked beautiful tonight baby" Gabriella blushed causing Troy to laugh._

_"You looked pretty sexy tonight yourself babe" she winked at him and he groaned._

_"Don't do that"_

_"What?" She asked sitting up a little._

_"Act all seductive around me, it drives me crazy" she giggled and leant down to kiss his lips softly._

_The kiss soon turned heated and the two started to have a big make out session. Troy was half on top of Gabriella and half on the bed, their tongues were dancing a familiar dance and Gabriella had her fingers in his hair. She moaned when his hands crept up her top and carressed her breats. She felt Troy's manhood poke her thigh and smiled. Troy pulled away._

_"Maybe we should stop now and get some sleep, before this goes any further baby" he pecked her lips softly three times before going to stand up. Gabriella just grabbed his collor and pulled him back down, kissing him softly again._

_"What if I want to go to far Troy?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm ready"_

_"Like, ready ready, as in..." he trailed off._

_"I want you to make love to me Troy Bolton"_

_"You sure?" Gabriella nodded and pulled him into another kiss._

_They shuffled up the bed so that Gabriella was resting between the pillows and he smiled at her, softly stroking her face. Gabriella kissed him again and slid her hands up his T-Shirt until it was bunched up at his waist. She pulled away from the kiss to pull it over his head, he did the same to her then kissed her again._

_Gabriella ran her hands over his well toned chest and he groaned. She softly ran them down to his belt buckle and she tried to undo it. This task became difficult as she had shaky hands. She was nervous, it is a known fact that Troy is not a virgin, he is the basketball captain and all the girls love him. This was Gabriella's first time however and she didn't want to let him down._

_She successfully managed to get the belt off and then un did his zipper. She slowly slid his pants down his legs and he kicked them off when they got to his ankles. He then unzipped her shorts and slid them down her long legs and then looked at her. He smiled. He couldn't believe his eyes, he always knew she was beautiful but now, laying in front of him like this, she was stunning._

_"God I love you Brie" she smiled and pulled him into a soft kiss._

_"I love you too" he smiled and pulled her up to unclasp her bra. She hugged his waist as he did this and then he slowly took off each strap and it joined the rest of the clothing on the floor. Gabriella covered her breasts with her arms but Troy shook his head._

_"Baby, don't cover yourself, I wanna see you" she hesitantly moved her arms and kissed him to stop him looking at her. She felt his hands at her panties and got nervous again. _

_He slowly slid them off and then lay her back down to make it easier. He threw them over his shoulder and they landed on his desk somewhere. Gabriella felt his hand go slowly down to her womanly space and she sighed nervously. Troy stopped his movements and pulled away from the kiss. He looked at her._

_"Do you want me to stop? We don't have to do this baby"_

_"No, I want to, I'm just nervous"_

_"I'll be gentle, I promise"_

_"This is going to sound strange, but I'm not nervous that it's going to hurt"_

_"Then why are you nervous?"_

_"This is my first time, I might suck at it, but you've done this before, quite a few times if the rumours are true so..." she trailed off. When he never replied she continued "I don't wanna let you down"_

_"Gabriella, you never could" she smiled at him and kissed him softly. She pulled back and nodded for him to continue. "You sure?"_

_"Definately" he kissed her softly as his hand went on it's journey again. He softly caressed her most private area and she puleed away from the kiss to moan._

_Troy moved his lips to her neck and found her sweet spot. He gently sucked and bit her sweet spot until he was sure his mark was there. Whilst doing this he slowly entered a finger into her and she moaned. He kissed her lips to keep her quiet as to not wake his parents or siblings._

_He kissed down her body, past her stomach and to where his fingers were pleasuring her. His tongue took over that duty and he felt her fingers grip his hair. She pushed him closer to her and he thrust his tongue in and out faster, tasting her sweet juices. After a few minutes she started to moan again._

_"Oh Troy, Oh god" he knew she was close so added pressure to her clitoris and then suddenly her juices poured into his mouth._

_He moved back up the bed and kissed her as she came off her high. She took off his boxers and saw he was already hard. They looked in each others eyes and smiled. Without taking his eyes off her he reached into his bedside table and got out a condom. He opened it and rolled it on before positioning himself._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, just go slow" he nodded and kissed her as he put his tip in. She gasped and closed her eyes. He stilled for a moment and then she nodded to tell him to continue._

_He slowly got his whole length in and a tear rolled down her cheek. Troy kissed it away and stayed still again._

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine babe" he slowly started to pull back out and then slowly back in._

_He did this for about five minutes, just pulling it out and pushing it back. When the pain subsided Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist._

_"Troy, go faster"_

_Troy suddenly started to thrust in and out faster and harder, making Gabriella moan._

_"Oh god baby, right there"_

_"Oh shit Brie, you are so tight"_

_Gabriella kissed him and moaned into his mouth so his parents wouldn't wake up. After twenty minutes or so Gabriella could feel her orgasm in her stomach._

_"Troy, I'm cumming baby"_

_"M-me too babe, oh god" He thrust faster Gabriella gripped his back, leaving marks. He didn't care though, he felt fantastic._

_After a few more thrusts Gabriella's walls tightened up and she came panting heavily, causing Troy to spill his seed in the condom. He collapsed against her body, and they just lay there for a few minutes. When he got his breath back he got off her and threw the condom in his trash. He then got back on the bed and pulled his comforter over them. _

_Gabriella rested her head on his chest and they held each other close._

_"I love you Gabriella"_

_"I love you too Troy" She slowly drifted off to sleep, Troy just holding her in his arms thinking how she is the only girl he is going to ever do that with from now on._

_End of Flashback_

"I was so glad you were my first baby" Troy smiled and kissed her. "And my only"

"I wish I would have waited, I wish you could be my only"

"I am from now on, that is all that matters" she kissed him and then stood up. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Now? It's like 10pm Gabriella"

"So, live a little" and then her next movements shocked Troy.

His shy, quiet, meek girlfriend was taking all her clothes off. She then did an expert dive into the pool, naked. When she came back to the surface Troy laughed.

"It's so refreshing in here babe, you going to join me or what?" Troy smirked and took off his clothes. He then dived in and she laughed.

He popped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck softly and she moaned.

"The things I do for you Gabriella Montez"

"It's cause you love me" she turned in his arms and kissed his lips.

"That I do baby" she giggled and slid her hand down his chest and under the water. Troy gasped when he felt her small hand wrap around his manhood. "What are you doing?"

"Being adventurous, we haven't been adventurous since Lilly arrived" she started to pump up and down his length and he put his hands on the side of the pool behind her, his arms resting on her shoulders.

"Oh god, keep going baby, I'm gonna cum" he was shocked again when she went under the water and took him in her mouth just as he spilled his seed. She came back up and swallowed before licking her lips.

"Hmmm, yummy" she giggled and he shook his head.

"You did not just do that"

"At least we don't have to worry about cleaning the pool now" he shook his head and kissed her.

"You are crazy you know that?"

"Yep, always have been"

"How come I have never seen this side of you before?" She shrugged and sat on the side of the pool. "Babe, please don't sit like that, you have no clothes on" she laughed and stood up and walked back to their clothes. She put her underwear and Troy's jacket back on. Troy climbed out and put on his boxers and T-Shirt.

"Let's go to bed"

"You mean to sleep right?" She laughed and nodded. "Good, because I am so tired"

"Light weight" she stuck her tongue out at him and he threw her over his shoulder before carrying her in the house. He locked the patio doors and went upstairs.

He dropped her on the bed and she giggled. He went to leave and Gabriella grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Lills"

"Ok" he left and walked into the nursery.

He peaked over the crib and softly stroked her cheek. He felt arms snake around his waist and saw Gabriella in his T-Shirt. She looked at Lilly and smiled.

"She is so precious isn't she Troy?"

"Oh yeah, just like her mommy" Gabriella felt her eyes tear up and stood in front of him whilst he hugged her. She pressed her back into his stomach and looked at their daughter.

"I can't believe she is one already Troy"

"I know, seems like yesterday we found out you were pregnant"

"Do you think they'd be proud of me Troy?" She asked looking up at him.

"Of course they would babe" he answered honestly, knowing who she meant.

"I miss them so much, it's nearly 5 years Troy"

"I know, I miss them too baby" he hugged her tightly to comfort her and she cried into his chest.

"Can we bring Lilly with us? Let her sleep in our bed?"

"I thought you didn't like doing that?"

"I just want my two favourite people with me tonight, my family, please?" Troy smiled and picked Lilly up gently. He cradled her to his chest and followed Gabriella to their bedroom. He closed the door and lay Lilly in the middle of her parents.

Gabriella put one arm over Lilly's stomach and held Troy's hand. He did the same and kissed Lilly's head.

"I love you Brie" he said before kissing her too.

"Love you too babe" Gabriella also kissed Lilly then her and Troy slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The family of three cuddled up together.


	10. Chapter 10

**T-Shirt - Part 10**

Gabriella was woken by the annoying sound of her cell phone. She groaned and answered sleepily.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, you did Tay but it's ok, what's up?"

"I have just picked up the test, your right, I can't wait anymore hun" Gabriella quickly sat up and saw Troy stirring.

"Really? Well, good luck I guess, I hope you get the results you want babe"

"Thanks, I need a huge favour though"

"Name it..."

"Can we do it together, I am so scared I don't wanna do it alone but don't wanna tell Chad incase it's a false alarm?"

"Oh, course babe, umm..."Gabriella thought whilst Troy looked at her weiredly. "Is Chad at yours right now?"

"No, he stayed at his last night"

"Ok, I'll come to yours in about half an hour?"

"Yeah, that's great, thank you so much Gabs"

"No probs hun, you'd do the same for me, not that I'd keep something like this from Troy but whatever"

"I know I know, you haven't told him right?"

"No, but he is sitting here awake now looking at me weiredly" Taylor sighed.

"Are you gonna get interrogated?"

"Probably, but don't worry about that hun, I have my ways to get out of it" they both laughed.

"Ok, well I'll see you soon"

"Ok, bye hun" Gabriella hung up and placed her cell back on the nightstand before yawning and getting out of bed.

"What's going on babe?" Gabriella turned to Troy and smiled.

"Nothing sweetie, why don't you go back to sleep while Lilly is, I am just nipping around to Tay's for a girlie chat"

"You and the girls had a girlie chat all day yesterday, what else could you possibly have to say to each other?"

"We're girls Troy, do the math" he laughed, knowing how true that was when it came to Gabriella and her friends.

Gabriella walked into the bathroom with her clothes and had a quick shower. She then changed into her cream mini shorts, red silk vest top with a ribbon going along the breast area and her red flats.

She walked back into the bedroom after cleaning her teeth and sat at her dressing table. She put her hair in a plait to the side of her head and did her make up light, with just some mascara, blusher and lipgloss. She sprayed on some of her Gucci perfume and then turned around on the chair when she saw Troy looking at her reflection smiling.

"What you staring at babe?"

"Your beautful, have I ever told you that?" He asked, still with a huge smile on his face. He was led on the bed, leaning on one elbow. Gabriella smiled and walked over to him. She climbed on top of him and kissed him softly.

"Only everyday honey, your pretty amazing yourself" she kissed him again three times before climbing off him.

She walked back over to the dressing table and grabbed her red purse, she put her wallet, sunglasses, keys and cell in it before walking back to the bed. She bent down and kissed Lilly's head then kissed Troy again.

When she pulled back he pulled her down again and kissed her once, twice, three times, no wait four, five, Gabriella giggled and pushed him down. She stood up and walked to the door.

"I really gotta go baby, I'll be home in a couple hours ok?"

"Ok, love you"

"Love you too" she blew him a kiss and left.

Gabriella left the house and got in her car, She drove the fifteen minute drive to Taylor's apartment listening to her radio quietly singing along. When she arrived at Taylor's she parked in the garage under the apartments and locked her car.

She walked to the elevator and pressed level 3 when she got inside. After a few seconds it pinged signalling her arrival at the floor. She got out of the elevator and bumped into someone.

"Ooops sorry" she looked up and smiled.

"Hey Gabster"

"Chad, what are you doing here?" She hugged him and then pulled back.

"Came to see Tay but she said she was busy and to come back later, what are you doing here?" He raised his eyebrows. Shit what would she say?

"Erm... I came to help her with some stuff"

"What stuff?" He questioned.

"Just stuff, you'll find out soon, it's ummm... a surprise"

"For me?"

"Yeah, why don't you go see Troy, I think he'll be up by the time you get there, I'll call when you can come over ok?"

"Oh ok, see you later then Gabs"

"Bye Chad" they hugged again and the Chad got in the elevator and Gabriella walked the direction he came from.

She knocked on Taylor's door and heard shuffling feet behind it. Then it opened and revealed Taylor.

"Hey hun, Chad has just been here, I shit myself"

"I know, I have just seen him, I just hope you have some news apart from this to tell him if it turns out negative"

"Why?" Taylor asked as Gabriella walked in and shut the door.

"I had to tell him why I was here so I just said I was helping you with a surprise for him"

"Gabs!" Taylor scolded.

"What? You put me in an awkward position ok? I have never in the whole time of knowing Chad lied to him"

"Alright, ok, sorry, I'm just freaking out here"

"Well, go to the bathroom, do your thing then come back here, we'll read the results together"

"Ok, be right back"

Gabriella sat on the sofa and switched on the T.V. She flicked it onto MTV and watched some of my super sweet 16 whilst waiting for Taylor to finish.

After a few moments Taylor came out and placed the test on a tissue on the coffee table. Gabriella turned the volume down and turned to her. Taylor sat down.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just nervous, do they really only take three mintes or do they just tell you this?"

"I wouldn't know hun"

"You've had a baby, haven't you done this?"

"Nope, I went to my monthly check-up at the doctors and then got a call telling me a couple days later, I didn't even think I was"

"I never knew that" Gabriella shrugged. They talked for 3 minutes until the test beeped. They looked at each other and Taylor closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Will you look?"

"Ewww, Tay you've peed on that I don't wanna touch it"

"Please Gabs, pick it up with another tissue, I just can't look" Gabriella sighed and stood up, she took the test and looked at the screen.

"What does a blue line mean?"

"A blue line, not two blue lines?"

"One blue line, a single one, ONE?"

"It's positive" Taylor whispered. Gabriella squealed and ran over to hug her.

"Oh my gosh!! Tay this is amazing!" Taylor suddenly had tears streaming down her face. "It is, isn't it?"

"I guess, I just don't think I'm ready to be a mom, what if I suck at it?"

"Awww hun, you are great with Lilly, and you always were the mom in our group at high school, I was kinda shocked that Troy and I got pregnant before you and Chad to be honest"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you will be great, and so will Chad, he adores Lilly so imagine what he'll be like when he has his own mini Danforth-Mckessie running around"

"Yeah, I guess I just need it to sink in" Gabriella nodded. It was silent for a long time. "Shit I'm going to be a mom!" Taylor squealed and Gabriella nodded whilst smiling.

"Shall we go tell Chad?" Taylor nodded and they got up. They both went out to Gabriella's car and drove to her house. They spoke the whole way there about how Lilly and the baby will become best friends like their parents and how Shar needs to have one now as well.

When they got there they heard noise in the back. They walked around the side of the house and smiled at each other. Troy and Chad were playing basketball with Lilly, taking it in turns to lift her so she could throw it in the hoop. Lilly spotted them and ran over, hugging Gabriella's legs.

"Hey baby" she picked her up. "Can mommy have a kiss?" Lilly nodded and kissed Gabriella's lips with her slavary ones, Gabriella laughed and wiped the wetness off her mouth.

"T-T?" Lilly pointed to Taylor, that's what she called her as she couldn't quite say that name yet.

"Hey Lills" Taylor said holding her hand.

"Can Aunt Taylor have a kiss?" Gabriella asked. Lilly leant over and kissed Taylor who repeated what Gabriella did while laughing. Lilly clapped and wrapped her arms around Gabriella's neck, hugging her. She then held her arms open to Taylor who took her from Gabriella.

"Hey ladies" Troy came over and hugged Taylor then kissed Gabriella softly. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

"Ummm, guys, your daughter is right there" Chad interrupted them and they pulled away. Gabriella giggled as Troy groaned.

"So, what have you two been doing this morning?"

"Ummm..." Gabriella looked at Taylor.

"Chad, I need to tell you something..."Taylor started, trailing off.

"What is it babe?"

"Shall we leave you to it hun?" Gabriella asked, taking Lilly from her.

"Can you? Just for a minute or so?"

"Yeah, come on Troy let's go change Lilly's nappy" he nodded and gave her a look. They walked inside and upstairs.

With Chad and Taylor

"Are you ok babe?" Chad asked, nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, kind of, I got a surprise today though Chad"

"What surprise? Has it got something to do with what Gabster was at yours for?"

"Yeah, she was offering me moral support"

"For what?"

"Ok, before I tell you can I ask you something?"

"Sure..." he said slowly.

"Do you love me? I mean, like before we spilt up, really love me"

"Of course I do, the whole time we spent apart I loved you still, it killed me to be away from you for so long, please Tay just tell me" he pleaded, hugging her.

"I'm pregnant" he tensed up and pulled back. Their eyes locked and he was silent. "Chad? Babe?" She waved a hand in his face.

"A-are you s-sure?"

"Yes, I took a test, that's why Gabs came over" she explained. "I'm sorry I told her first I just needed someone with me for when I did the test but didn't wanna tell you incase I wasn't, I swear she is the only one who knows and..." she was cut off mid-ramble by Chad's lips on hers.

Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same amount of passion.

With Troy and Gabriella

At the same time as Chad and Taylor's conversation.

"Babe, what is going on?" He asked as she lay Lilly on the changing table.

"It's not my place to say, but I'm sure as soon as you get down there Chad will tell you"

"Ok, is it serious?"

"Yeah, kind of"

"Oh god, she isn't ill or anything right?"

"No babe, she is fine" Gabriella reassured him, pecking his lips softly.

She then turned back to Lilly who had a nappy in her mouth.

"What are you doing boo?" She laughed taking it from her hands. Lilly's bottom lip stuck out and she started to cry. "Hey, shhh, come on shhh" Gabriella tried to quieten her. "Jeez, have it, it's only a nappy" she handed it back and Lilly immediately stopped crying.

She quickly changed her dirty nappy and took the clean one from her hands and put it on her. This caused Lilly to cry again. Gabriella quickly pulled her knickers over her nappy and pulled her summer dress down. She lifted her up and put her over her shoulder. She rubbed her back and rocked her from side to side.

"Shhh, it's ok, is my little princess tired huh?" she asked kissing her hair. She continued to rock her whilst Lilly sucked her thumb. After a few minutes Lilly stopped crying and Gabriella saw she was asleep.

She placed her in the crib and stroked her tummy softly so she wouldn't wake. After doing this for a few minutes she quietly back away from the crib. Troy and Gabriella left the room and quietly closed the door, taking the baby monitor with them.

Back in the garden with Chad and Taylor

Troy and Gabriella walked into the garden, arms around each other, to see Chad spinning Taylor around while she laughed. Gabriella smiled, knowing he would be happy.

The two pulled apart when they noticed their friends return.

"What's up man?" Troy asked confused.

"Dude, I'm gonna be a dad!" He announced proudly running over and giving Troy a hug. He then hugged Gabriella and spun her around. Gabriella laughed when he placed her back down.

"Seriously?" Troy asked shocked.

"Yep" Chad answered simply. Troy hugged Taylor.

"Congrats guys, this is awesome"

"Thanks Troy" Taylor smiled as he turned to Gabriella.

"You knew?" He raised his eyebrows. She nodded whilst taking a few steps back.

"Yeah, but Troy, I promised I wouldn't tell and..." he ran over and threw her over his shoulder before jumping in the pool. "Ahhh!" She squealed as Chad and Taylor shook their heads at their two bestfriends.

Gabriella came to the surface coughing and spluttering. She swam to the side and pulled herself out, she sat on the edge of the pool. Troy swam over and stood between her legs.

"I hate you" she told him.

"Love you too baby" he kissed her and she giggled.

Troy got out and wiped his hair from his face.

"Go and get me a towel" she demanded.

"Please?"

"No, you threw me in, now go!" She pointed to the house and he shook his head.

When Troy returned with a towel Gabriella quickly wrapped it around her, seen as her shorts were white, they were now see through.

"We're going to head off guys" Chad announced.

"Ok, congrats again dude, you still on for b-ball with the guys tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yep, of course, bye Gabster" he hugged her while Troy hugged Taylor.

"Bye Chad, bye Tay, call me tomorrow we can do something while these lunkheads play their game yeah?" Troy nudged her and she laughed.

"Yeah sure thing hun, bye" after they left Troy turned to Gabriella.

"So I'm a lunkhead now huh?"

"You always have been" she said in a duh tone and he gasped.

"Is that anyway to speak to your future husband?"

"Sorry baby, how about I make it up to you" she said seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Oh I don't know..." she trailed off and kissed him passionately. She let their tongues dance together for a short time before pulling away, far to soon for Troy's liking. "I'll make lunch" she pulled out of the embrace and walked to the kitchen. Troy frowned.

"What?" He asked shocked, walking behind her.

"That's how I'll make it up to you, I'll make lunch"

"I had other idea's in mind" he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck softly.

"Mmmm" she sighed dreamily. "Troy..." she groaned when his hands went to her shorts. "We can't"

"Why not? Lilly won't wake up for ages" he continued to kiss her neck down to her shoulder.

"No, I mean we really can't" he stopped what he was doing and she turned to look at him.

"Why?"

"Mother nature arrived this morning babe"

"And you wore white shorts?" He questioned.

"It won't get on them, which reminds me I need to change my outfit thanks to you" she poked his chest then kissed his lips softly. She then walked upstairs and into the bedroom. She got out some more clothes and went to the bathroom.

She emerged about 15 minutes later, after a really quick shower to see Troy, chnaged from hsi wet clothes also, on their bed watching T.V. He smiled at her and motioned for her to hug him. She smiled and lay down with him.

"You look beautiful, again" she giggled and kissed his lips.

She was now wearing some denim mini shorts, a stripy top that was two shades of grey and was long so you could just about see her shorts. She had her hair in a loose side ponytail, that showed her hair was curly.

"Thanks, babe, I never told you that you look hot today did I?"

"Nope, you must have forgotten"

"Well, Troy you look hot today" he laughed and kissed her nose.

He had changed into some dark denim jeans, a grey long sleeved top and his grey tennis shoes. His hair was styled so his fringe was to one side before it got wet, now is was just floppy, Gabriela's favourite hairstyle on him.

"Troy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Why are you watching T.V up here?"

"I was waiting for you and I just thought we could have a cuddle until Lills wakes up"

"Ok, I can live with that" she lay her head on his chest and smelt his scent. She closed her eyes and realised how tired she was.

"Are you tired honey?" He asked her, stroking her hair when he heard her yawn. She nodded her head. "You get some sleep"

"No, I wanna spend quality time with you whilst Lilly is asleep"

"Rest now, I'll get my parents to have her at the weekend and we can go out for a meal or something ok?"

"Ok babe, I love you so much"

"I love you too baby, now get some sleep" she nodded and held him tight.

Gabriella slowly drifted into a dream filled sleep. All her thoughts centered around one thing, the man who was holding her in his arms.

**Hey all:) Hope your enjoying this, the next chapter might skip forward as I want to get this story moving along!!! It may be two to three chapters longer plus an epilogue!  
**

**I also have an idea for a new story in my mind which I will start writing once I have finished T-Shirt!**

**Please Review:):)**

**love you all **

**xxx Paige xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**T-Shirt - Part 11**

Gabriella was getting ready to leave the house. Today she was going to pick up her wedding dress and have her final fitting. She had it especially made for her and it was a Vera Wang. She wanted to just get a nice, little dress that wasn't pricey but it was one thing Troy pushed on her to spend money on. He wanted it to be a magical day and if that meant spend thousands on a dress he would be willing to pay it.

Gabriella smiled at the thought, he always wanted her to feel like a princess. She has also picked her bridesmaid dresses. Kelsi has managed to get a few weeks off work to come and spend time back home and to attend the wedding. So that meant Kels, Tay and Shar were her bridesmaids, she couldn't choose one of the three to be maid of honour so she put them all as the same title.

Chad was obviously Troy's best man then Zeke and Jason were going to be grooms men. Jason also managed to get the time off to come back which Kels was excited about. Her and Jason split up after college when they both moved, saying they couldn't deal with the distance. Good thing was it was a mutual decision so both still speak all the time. Everyone knew they still loved each other but were just scared to get hurt.

Lilly of course was going to be flower girl. Gabriella has bought her the cutest dress ever and she knows everyone is going to cry when they see it. Another thing, Gabriella has sworn all the girls to secrecy and made them promise not to say what any of the dresses are like. She wants the whole thing to be a surprise. They have only seen their dresses, none have seen the brides dress or the flower girls.

Gabriella was pulled from her thoughts by the feel of Troy's lips on her shoulder. She tilted her head back and sighed in pleasure and happiness at his smooth lips softly kissing her sweet spot.

"Hey baby" he whispered turning her in his arms.

"Hey" they kissed softly and then both pulled away smiling.

"When are you leaving?" He asked her whilst holding her waist.

"Umm, about half an hour, my appointment is at 10:30" she replied with her arms around his neck.

"Ok, are you still not showing the girls your dress?"

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise" she smiled.

"Are you excited?"

"Oh my gosh are you kidding? I have been waiting for this day since I was 16 years old!" Troy frowned and she blushed, realising her slip up.

"16?" He questioned. She put her head down.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" she muttered to herself whilst he chuckled. She looked up and gave a fake smile.

"We started dating when we were 17 Brie"

"I know"

"So how could you have wanted it since you were 16?"

"I met you when I was 16" she said quietly. Troy smiled adoringly at her.

"So you knew from the moment you met me?"

"Not the exact moment"

"So when?"

"It was my forth week at East High, the cheerleaders were having another go at me and you walked over and stuck up for me" she recalled.

Troy smiled whilst thinking about it.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was walking to her locker when she was pushed hard. Her shoulder hit the lockers at the side of her and she gasped. She looked up and saw the cheerleaders, here we go again she thought._

_"Watch it bitch" Whitney, head cheerleader snapped._

_"You bumped into me Whitney" she mumbled standing up._

_"What?" She said angrily, shocked someone answered back to her._

_"N-nothing" she stammered, attempting to go away. Whitney grabbed her arm and Gabriella let out a cry._

_"Whitney?!" Gabriella heard someone call and turned to see Troy Bolton walking over. he was basketball captain and most populat guy in East High, she had met him a couple times but never actually spoken to him properly, maybe just a nod of the head from him or a hello as they shared homeroom together._

_"Hey Troy" Whitney said in a squealy voice. She let go of Gabriella's arm and smoothed down her hair._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Oh, this person was just leaving" Gabriella went to leave but felt a warm hand on her wrist, she looked up and brown met blue._

_"I saw you grab her arm like that"_

_"She bumped into me"_

_"Well, it doesn't mean you have to be nasty, leave her alone from now on ok?"_

_"Fine" she huffed stomping off._

_Troy looked down at Gabriella and smiled. She smiled a weak one back and pulled her wrist of his grasp._

_"Thanks" she said quietly and went to walk away._

_"Wait up" he called after her. She turned and came face to face with him. "Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah, I'm used to it" she shrugged._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Ever since I started here it's been like that"_

_"Like everyday?"_

_"Yeah, I'm the new geek of the school, comes with the territory"_

_"Well not anymore, you are now my new best friend, and no one picks on my friends" he put his arm around her shoulders and she giggled._

_She locked eyes with him and that's the moment she fell in love with Troy Bolton._

_End of Flashback_

Troy kissed her and she smiled.

"So you really fell in love with me then?"

"Yeah, you showed me a side to you I had never seen and it was also the day I got my new life, my happy one with new friends"

"Well, you wanna know a secret?" He whispered. She smiled and nodded. "I fell in love with you the day I saw you walk through the doors of East High for the first time"

"Really? We never knew each other then though"

"Love at first sight baby, you looked so beautiful, I could just tell by looking at you that you were beautiful on the inside too" Gabriella's eyes teared up.

"Ok, stop it" she said looking in the mirror and sorting out her eye make up. "I need to leave before I'm late"

"Ok babe" he said laughing. They walked downstairs and out on the porch.

"Are you picking Lilly up from your parents?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get her now"

"Ok, well love you and all that" she said lightheartedly and kissed him.

"Ditto baby" she smiled and got in her car. She drove out the driveway and to her dress fitting.

She put on her Lady Gaga album and sang along whilst driving. She weaved in and out of traffic and after a ten minute journey arrived.

She parked in front of the cream building and climbed out of the car. She locked it up and walked towards the entrance. When she entered the door pinged, signalling someone had entered the shop.

"Gabriella!" Lucie, the girl who had helped Gabriella with the dress exclaimed hugging her.

"Hey Lucie"

"So, one month left, you excited?"

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I can't wait to marry him"

"I bet, he is hot" Gabriella nodded and giggled.

"So were is my dress?" Lucie walked into the back and came back out a few minutes later.

"Here we go, all finished, just need to check it still fits"

Gabriella walked into the dressing room, taking the dress and she closed the door. She stripped off all her clothes except her panties and she put on her bra she bought for under the dress. She then stepped into it and pulled it up.

"Lucie will you zip me up?" She walked out and turned her back to Lucie. Lucie zipped it up and tied the part around her neck. When Gabriella turned around she gasped.

"Gabriella you look beautiful" she squealed and Gabriella smiled. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror and smiled.

The dress went right down to the floor. It was a tight bodice at the top with jewels and sequins all over it, the bottom came out a little, it was noticable but not huge fairytale princess. It was just the right amount. That material was silky and plain. The bodice pushed her boobs up a little to show some cleavage but not loads, she looked just right. It showed most of her upper back, the zip coming just below her shoulder blades and had a thin alter neck strap on it.

"I love it" she said, turning to Lucie and smiling.

"We've recieved your tiara to"

"Really?" Gabriella asked getting excited. Lucie smiled and went behind the counter. She came back with a small box and opened the lid. Gabriella picked it up and placed it on her head.

Her hair obviously wasn't what it would be like on the day, she just wanted to see if it matched her dress. It was silver and had diamonds going all the way across the front. It wasn't a big one, just a small row of diamonds that glistened in the light.

"It's perfect" she whispered.

"Yep, Troy Bolton will faint when he see's you"

"I hope not" Gabriella giggled.

Lucie laughed and unzipped the back. Gabriella went to change whilst Lucie wrapped the tiara back up. Gabriella emerged ten minutes later with the dress in it's dress bag. She walked up to the counter and paid Lucie the rest of the money for the dress and tiara.

"Did you get your invite hun?"

"Yeah, I can't believe I got invited"

"I thought you'd want to see how you masterpeice turned out"

"Hell yeah" the girls giggled and hugged goodbye.

Gabriella got all her things and went to the car. She lay the dress across the back seat and placed the tiara on the passenger seat. She got in and started the engine. It was now 11:45 and she wanted to get home to her baby girl. She hadn't seen her since 9:00am yesterday and she missed her loads.

She arrived home and noticed Troy was in. She sighed, getting the dress past him would be a nightmare. She got out of the car and walked into the house with the tiara and dress. Everything seemed quiet in the house so she quickly walked upstairs and put the dress in one of the closets in one of the spare rooms. She placed the Tiara on one of the shelves in the closet and then left the room.

She walked downstairs and heard Troy in the back garden with Lilly laughing. She stood at the kitchen doorway that led outside and noticed them in the pool.

"Look at you baby" Troy said to Lilly whilst pushing her along in a rubber ring. Lilly squealed and kicked her legs, splashing Troy in the face. Gabriella giggled and and Lilly looked up.

"Mommy!" Lilly squealed causing Troy to turn and smile.

"Hey princess" Gabriella said whilst Troy pushed Lilly to the edge. Gabriella bent down and kissed her forehead. Lilly held her arms up and Gabriella lifted her up.

Troy pulled himself out and wiped his hair from his face. Gabriella tickled Lilly and fussed over her whilst Troy got their towels. He handed Gabriella Lilly's to wrap her in then smiled at her.

"Hey babe, so dress all sorted now?"

"Yep, all done"

"Where is it?"

"Like I would tell you Troy" she laughed looking up at him for a glance then back at their daughter. "Have you had fun with daddy baby?"

"Daddy!" Lilly squealed pointing at him, Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, that's daddy good girl" she kissed her head and walked inside. "Has she had lunch Troy?"

"Yeah, she had breakfast early as she was up at like 7am so she was hungry sooner"

"Ok," she looked at Lilly who smiled at her. "Shall we get you dressed sweetie?" Lilly wrapped her arms around Gabriella's neck and hugged her.

Gabriella walked upstairs and into the nursery. She took off Lilly's swimming costume and changed her nappy. Once the clean one was on she got some of Lilly's jeans and a baby tank top. She put on her pink sneakers and put a thin cardigan over the top. She brushed her hair and put it into pigtails then stood her up on the changing table.

"Who's beautiful?" She asked as Lilly giggled.

"Illy" she squealed pointing at herself.

"That's right you are baby girl"

"So is mommy though" they both looked at the door and saw Troy standing there, fully dressed now smiling.

"Daddy!" She squealed.

Troy walked over and kissed Gabriella's lips softly before picking Lilly up and spinning her around.

"Not so fast Troy, she'll be sick"

"It's ok isn't it baby?" Lilly squealed as he did it again and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if she throws up, guess who's cleaning it?" She patted his chest as she walked past them with Lilly's dirty swiming costume. She put it in the laundry hamper in hers an Troy's room then carried it downstairs.

She put the wet washing in the dryer and the dirty ones into the washer. She then carried the clean washing up to the kitchen and placed it on the counter. She decided to take it up after.

She walked in the family room to see Troy and Lilly watching cartoons. She sat next to them and settled into Troy's side. They sat there in silence for ages, just cuddled up together when Gabriella heard Lilly sigh. She looked at her and saw she had fallen asleep. Gabriella nudged Troy to look and he smiled.

He lay her on the sofa in the corner and put cushions round her before sitting back down and hugging Gabriella to his chest.

"When does basketball start up again babe?"

"Ummm, new season starts in a couple months, training in one month"

"Oh,"

"Why?"

"We get married in a month"

"And...?"

"We can't have a honeymoon babe if your in training"

"Of course we can"

"How? You have to be at training your captain Troy"

"I've already told coach I am taking you on a two week honeymoon and he has said it's ok, I'm one of his best players so I can go a couple weeks without training"

"You sure?"

"Of course baby, don't stress" he kissed her softly and she moaned into the kiss.

"I love you, did you know that?" Gabriella asked as he smirked.

"How much?"

"Oh, loads" she giggled as he kissed her nose.

"I love you more"

"I do not think so"

"Oh I do" Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

They both laughed and then Gabriella's cell rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey hey"

"Hey Kels"

"You ok?"

"Yep, got my dress finally today, how are you hun?"

"That is so exciting" she squealed. "And I'm good hun"

"Good, so what you doing?"

"Nothing, just doing some packing for when I come up"

"It's not for another three weeks Kels" Gabriella giggled.

"So, I am bored, all my friends are over there with you and I am alone"

"You have friends in New York"

"Yeah, but not best friends"

"Awww, I miss you so much"

"Me too, so what you doing?"

"Just sat with Troy while Lilly has her nap"

"Tell him I said hey" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Kels says hey"

"Tell her I say hello back"

"He says hello back" she said into the phone. Kelsi laughed.

"Ok well I better go"

"Ok hun, speak soon"

"Yep, bye"

"Take care" they hung up and Gabriella placed her cell on the coffee table before snuggling back into Troy.

He pulled her close to him and she sighed. After sitting in silence for a long time Gabriella looked up at him and spoke.

"Are you still happy Troy?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Are you still happy? Like do you still wanna get married and stuff?"

"Of course I do, why do you ask babe?"

"I just thought, your only 24 and your planning on staying with me for the rest of your life, don't you ever think what it would be like if we hadn't met yet, think what it would have been like to meet later when you've fooled around with other girls and stuff?"

"No I don't" Gabriella gave him a look. "Ok I have, but not in regret"

"What do you mean?"

"I've thought about what it may have been like to fool around with other girls and stuff and I'm glad I never did that"

"Why?"

"Because, we wouldn't have Lilly if we hadn't met yet, yeah we may have had other kids but they wouldn't be Lilly"

"Yeah your right"

"Are you having doubts?" He asked, panic in his voice. He hoped she wasn't.

"God no!" She said quickly. "I can't wait to become Mrs Bolton, I just don't want you hating me in a few years when you realise what you've missed by settling down early"

"I won't hate you babe, I could never hate you. I can't imagine ever being with another woman, and if something happens were I did spend the night with another woman you'd be the one I would be thinking of"

"Awww, baby you are so sweet" Gabriella kissed him softly and then smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too"

They settled down together and both just looked at Lilly. They were so lucky to have her and as long as she was with them, they could make it through anything because they were a family.

**Please review:):)**

**love you all **

**xxx Paige xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**T-Shirt - Part 12**

It was now a week until the wedding. Gabriella was feeling a mixture of things. Nervous, excited, scared but most of all happy. She had been wanting this for 8 years and it was finally happening! She was in bed, having a cuddle with Lilly while Troy was at a training session with the team.

Tonight would be the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Gabriella decided she wanted them a week before rather than the day before so that nothing can go wrong and end up stopping the wedding. Knowing Chad he had something wild planned. She just prayed they wouldn't tie Troy to a lamp post naked or something, all the drunk girls would love that.

She felt Lilly shift in her sleep and cuddle more into her. She looked down and stroked her hair. She was so in love with her baby girl it was unbelievable. She was so happy to find out she was to become a mom, she was scared she'd mess up but she had Troy so if she did something wrong he would be there to offer support.

Gabriella sometimes felt she depended to much on him, like she always expected him to be the strong one, the glue in the family because without him she felt empty. Yes Lilly had a big part of her heart but so did Troy. When he goes away and Gabriella can't join him she carries on as normal as possible for Lilly but really all she wants to do is curl up in bed and lay there in silence until his return. In some ways Lilly was the best thing to happen to her because if it wasn't for Lilly she would still mope when he went away which wasn't really healthy to do.

Gabriella couldn't imagine life without either of them. She knew if something were to happen were she lost them she couldn't survive. They were her life now, and she would do all she could to make them happy. She had to be the strong one too and she didn't mind at all. She had a whole other life to look after now, which scared her sometimes but she also loved it, the feeling she gets when Lilly smiles because of something Gabriella did, or when she's upset and she needs Gabriella to comfort her, it makes her feel wanted and needed.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her cell ringing. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Brie"

"What's up?"

"I just called to say coach wants us to train a little longer so would you be able to get Lilly ready to go to my parents?"

"Yeah, course babe, is he training you hard?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "He has given us a ten minute break but then we have to get back to it for an extra hour"

"Gosh babe, your going to be knackered, you will have to have a nap when you get home so your not tired for tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Don't tell me you have forgotten Troy"

"Kinda..." he trailed off. Gabriella shook her head and giggled.

"Bachelor party Troy, you know when you get the chance to see sexy girls strip and stuff?"

"Oh shit, is that tonight?"

"Yep"

"Oh right, and by the way, I won't find any of the girls sexy because they won't be you"

"Awww baby"

"I am going to miss you tonight, I wish we could all go out together"

"Me too but Chad and Shar have ordered us apart so it's out of our control baby"

"I'll think of something" he said in a husky voice, sending shivers down Gabriella's spine.

"Ok, well I'll let you get back to it"

"Ok, miss you baby"

"Miss you too Troy, even thought it's only been two hours" she giggled

"Two hours to long if you ask me"

"Yeah, well love you heaps"

"Love you too baby" they hung up and Gabriella put her cell on the nightstand again. She looked down and noticed Lilly stiring. She looked up at Gabriella and snuggled back into her side.

Gabriella laughed and stroked her hair. Lilly shuffled up so she was laying on Gabriella's chest and she looked at her.

"Hey baby"

"Mommy" Gabriella smiled, she loved being called that. She kissed Lilly's head.

"Do you want some breakfast princess?" Lilly nodded. Gabriella got out of bed carefully and carried Lilly down to the kitchen. She sat Lilly in her highchair and poured her some milk. She handed it to Lilly.

"Ta" she said and started to drink it.

"Good girl Lills" Gabriella said before going to make breakfast. She put a slice of toast in the toaster and got the butter from the fridge. When the toast was ready she put a little bit of butter on it, cut it in to small squares and then placed them on one of Lilly's plates in front of her.

"Ta" she said again picking up a peice and nibbling it slowly.

"You are such a clever girl" Gabriella announced, kissing her head. Lilly smiled up at her, flashing her teeth.

Gabriella picked up the house phone and dialled Troy's parents.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lucille"

"Hello Gabriella, how are you sweetie?"

"I'm ok, just calling to see what time you want Lilly dropping off?"

"I thought Troy was bringing her?"

"Coach has asked them to stay for an extra hour so I have told him to get some sleep when he gets back"

"Ok well anytime really, whenever you want to drop her off"

"Ok, well I wanna spend some time with her so if I bring her over at about 5?"

"Yes, that is fine, see you then"

"Bye Lucille" she hung up and sat in front of Lilly's high chair.

She chatted to Lilly and listened to her talk jargon whilst she ate her breakfast. After twenty minutes or so Lilly handed Gabriella her plate and just sat there drinking her milk. Gabriella washed up the plate and then her cup when she had finished. She took Lilly out of the high chair and placed her on the ground before she wiped down the high chair and folded it up, putting it in the corner. She picked Lilly up before she ran from the kitchen and Lilly giggled.

"Shall we go and have bubble bath baby?" Lilly nodded quickly and Gabriella laughed. She was a real water baby.

Gabriella carried Lilly upstairs to her and Troy's bathroom and started to run the cold water. She put in some bubble bath and then took Lilly's PJ's and nappy off. She then added the hot water and once it was at an ok temperature she took Troy's shirt and her underwear off and climbed in, lifting Lilly up and into the water.

Lilly immediately started to splash and kick her legs. Gabriella laughed, she turned Lilly so her back was to Gabriella's stomach and started to pour water on Lilly's hair. She then put some baby shampoo in it and rubbed it into her scalp while Lilly played with her rubber ducks. Lilly was brillient with stuff like this, she never fussed, she let you wash her hair while she played.

Gabriella rinsed her hair and then got some soap on the sponge before washing Lilly's limbs. When all that was done she turned Lilly back around and started to play with her again. She got a hand full of bubbles and blew them at Lilly and she giggled.

"Mommy!" She squealed whilst Gabriella wiped the bubbles off her face with the sponge.

"Can mommy have a kiss baby girl?" Lilly gave Gabriella a sloppy kiss on the lips and Gabriella smiled. "Thank you, love you"

"Ove you, mommy" Lilly hugged her and Gabriella smiled. Suddenly a door was heard downstairs and then Troy's voice sounded through the house.

"Brie? Babe I'm home, where are you?!"

"Upstairs Troy!" She called and Lilly squealed.

"Daddy!" She clapped and looked towards the door, waiting for him to enter. When she heard him in the bedroom she squealed again. "Daddy!" Troy walked in and smiled.

"Hey girls, what are you doing?" He asked, kissing Lilly's head then Gabriella's lips softly.

"We're playing aren't we princess?" Gabriella said stroking Lilly's wet hair from her face.

"Daddy!" She squealed again kicking her legs and splashing Gabriella. Troy laughed and shook his head.

"How was training babe?"

"Ok, tiring because we've had a couple months off, I feel a little out of shape"

"Troy, you are not out of shape"

"Still, I think I'm gonna have to start working out more"

"Maybe tonight I can give you a workout?" She suggested seductively in his ear so Lilly couldn't hear, not that she'd understand but still, not appropriate.

"Mmmm, sounds nice baby" Gabriella giggled as he kissed her softly. They pulled apart when Lilly giggled. "What are you laughing at bub?"

"Mommy!" Lilly squealed as Gabriella laughed.

"Shall we go get you dressed while Mommy finishes her bath?" Lilly held her arms out to him and he got her towel. Gabriella lifted Lilly up and handed her to Troy who wrapped her in the towel.

Troy walked out and Gabriella quickly finished her bath. When she was done she went into their bedroom and put on some fresh underwear before putting on some comfy clothes. She put on some white joggers, having to roll them at the waist to fit properly, and she put on a blue vest top then the matching jacket to the pants.

She left her hair to dry in it's natural curls and didn't bother with make-up. She put on her white sneakers then went to find her family. She walked into the nursery and saw Troy fastening Lilly's shoes.

"Mommy!" She squealed, kicking her legs in Troy's face.

"Woah Lills!" He exclaimed standing up and holding his lip.

"Oh gosh babe, are you ok?" Gabriella rushed over and looked at Troy's lip which was starting to bleed. She turned to Lilly who's bottom lip was stuck out. "Lilly-Grace you hurt daddy, what do you say?"

"Brie, it's ok"

"No, she needs to know she shouldn't do that"

"It was an accident" Gabriella gave him a look and he raised his hands in defeat. She turned back to Lilly.

"Lilly..." She said slowly.

"Orry Daddy" she said before bursting into tears. Gabriella picked her up and hugged her.

"It's ok, you said sorry like a good girl, there is no need to cry" she soothed her by stroking her back.

After a few minutes Lilly had calmed down so Gabriella started to walk out of the room with her.

"Troy, you go have your shower and stuff ok?"

"Ok babe" he kissed her then Lilly and walked to their bedroom, closing the door.

Gabriella went downstairs and sat Lilly on the sofa. She sat her in the corner and gave her some toys to play with, she then put on some cartoons and sat with her. She watched Lilly play and talk to her toys and smiled. She was so adorable.

After about half an hour Troy came downstairs smelling all nice and clean. He was wearing some tracksuit bottoms and a basketball jersey. He sat next to Gabriella and pulled her to his side. She tucked her feet under herself and leaned against him.

"I called your mom"

"Why?"

"To see what time I should drop Lills off"

"I thought I was dropping her off?"

"Yeah, but you need to have some sleep this afternoon for tonight so I thought I would just drop her off"

"Oh ok, will you be joining me when you've dropped her off?"

"Nope, you are going to actually sleep Troy" she laughed as he sighed.

"Fine" he said jokingly and she giggled.

Lilly crawled over to her parents and sat on Troy's lap. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled up to him.

"Awww, I think someone has missed her daddy today" Gabriella stated stroking Lilly's hair. Lilly yawned and sucked her thumb.

"Is she tired?"

"Could be, what time is it?"

"Ummm" he looked at his watch. "Nearly one"

"Yeah she probably is, I don't want her to have a nap this afternoon though"

"Why not?"

"She hasn't been sleeping too well at nights so I want her to be tired tonight so she is no trouble for your parents"

"We can't keep her awake if she is tired babe"

"My mom used to do it to me"

"Really?"

"Yep, I bet yours did too, she'll be ok, it will just mean she sleeps tonight"

"Ok, your the mom, you know best"

"That's right" she stuck her tongue out and he chuckled.

4:45pm

"Troy?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I am leaving with Lilly, are you coming to say goodbye to her?"

"Yeah, one sec baby" she heard noise upstairs then saw him run down them. "Come here princess" he said to Lilly who toddled over to him. He picked her up and spun her around. "Love you"

"Ove you daddy" she hugged his neck and he kissed her all over her face making her giggle.

"Ok guys, come on" Gabriella said taking Lilly from Troy. Troy blew Lilly a kiss and she blew one back.

Gabriella walked out to the car and fastened Lilly into her seat. She kissed her head then shut the door before climbing in the drivers side. She drove off towards the Bolton's, the journey taking 5 minutes. When she pulled up she saw Jack in the front garden.

"Hey Gabriella" he waved.

"Hey Jack" she waved back. She got Lilly out the car and placed her on the floor. She immediately ran to Jack who scooped her up in his arms.

"Hello Miss Lilly" she giggled and kissed his cheek.

Gabriella walked over with Lilly's things and smiled at the two.

"Are you sure your ok to have her?"

"Of course Gabriella" they walked inside and Gabriella placed Lilly's things on the kitchen counter.

"Will you need her stroller?"

"Your better off asking Lucille" Gabriella walked into the back were Lucille was hanging out washing.

"Hey Lucille"

"Oh hello Gabriella"

"Are you going to need Lilly's stroller?"

"I don't think so"

"Ok, well all her things are in the kitchen, she hasn't had a nap this afternoon as she hasn't been sleeping to well at night so if you keep her awake for as long as possible she should fall straight asleep at her bedtime and sleep right through"

"Ok" Lucille nodded as they walked in.

"If she does wake up, give her her teddy and there is a dummy in her bag just incase she needs it, rub her tummy or back for a few minutes and if she doesn't fall back asleep call me and I'll come home ok?"

"Alright sweetie, don't worry she'll be fine"

"Ok, well I better head off" she turned to Lilly. "Can mommy have a kiss Lills?" Lilly ran over and hugged Gabriella's legs. She picked her up and kissed her.

"Ove you mommy"

"Love you too princess, are you going to be a good girl for Grandma and Grandpa?" Lilly nodded and smiled. "Good girl, have fun" Gabriella kissed her again and handed her to Jack. "See you guys"

Gabriella left and got back in the car. She drove home and the house was silent when she returned. She quietly walked upstairs and into their bedroom to see Troy asleep on his tummy in just his boxers with no covers over him. She smiled and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. She kissed his head softly and covered him up with their comforter.

She then walked to their closet and picked out what she was wearing tonight, realising Troy must have been doing the same before she left Lilly.

She looked at what Troy had chosen to wear and imagined how sexy he would look. He was going to wear a really pale blue button up shirt, Some dark denim jeans, a navy coloured jacket and his black shiny tennis shoes. He had got out one of his beanie hats that was a grey/beige colour.

Gabriella got out the dress she bought and thought how she would look. It was a floral patterned dress that was pinks and purples, colours like that. It was quite short and came about 5 inches above her knee, it would be torture for Troy to see her in it and know he wouldn't be able to touch her, she smirked at the thought. She bought some lilac high heels to wear with it, making her legs look even longer than they were. She also bought some new gold bangles to wear on her left wrist. She would only wear one more peice of jewellery and that would be her engagment ring. She fiddled with it and thought about her wedding to the love of her life, her soul mate and how perfect it would be.

She heard Troy mumble her name in his sleep and turned to look at him. She walked over to the bed and lay down with him, cuddling up to his side.

She decided to get some shut eye as well so she would be awake for tonight. She closed her eyes, snuggled as close as possible to her other half and slowly drifted into a deep sleep, loving the feel of his warm skin on hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, after this chapter there will be one more then an epilogue then it's over:(:( I am kind of sad about that but happy to start my new story:)  
Enjoy this chapter and review please, love paige xxx**

**T-Shirt - Part 13**

Gabriella woke up at 6:30pm and stretched. Everyone had arranged to meet at one bar at 8:00pm, have one drink together then the girls would leave for their bachelorette party and guys would leave for their bachelor party. She looked to her left and saw Troy still fast asleep. She smiled and kissed his lips softly to wake him up. He fidgetted a little but didn't wake up.

"Troy, baby come on it's time to get up" she whispered in his ear. He just groaned and rolled over. "Troy, come on, we can shower together if you get up" with that his eyes immediately opened and he turned to her. "Hey sleepy head" she mumbled against his lips before kissing him. Troy pulled her on top of him and locked his hands around her waist.

"Hey baby" he replied, going in for another kiss. Gabriella pulled away giggling.

"Troy, we really need to start getting ready, Shar and Chad will murder us if we're late then there will be no wedding"

"Fine" he huffed, letting go of her waist so she could get up.

"We can still have that shower though" she held her hand out to him and he smirked before sitting up and taking it.

Gabriella leant up and kissed his lips softly before leading him into their bathroom. Troy closed the door behind them and then all that was heard from outside the bathroom was moans and giggles.

At 7:45pm Troy was sitting downstairs with a beer waiting for Gabriella to be ready. He looked at his watch again and groaned, they were going to be late he knew it. He got up off the sofa and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Babe, are you nearly ready?!" He called.

"Yeah, I'm coming now" she called back. Troy shook his head and walked into the kitchen to put his empty bottle in the recycling. When he walked back towards the staircase his mouth fell open. "Troy?" Gabriella waved her hand in his face.

He carried on staring, thinking how unbelievably sexy his wife to be was. He was the luckiest guy alive. He was pulled from his trance by the sound of her giggle. Her beautiful giggle that was his favourite noise ever.

"You ok Troy?"

"Oh yeah, you just look..." he was silent for a few seconds. "Wow" Gabriella giggled again and kissed his lips softly.

"You look pretty wow yourself babe" he smiled and kissed her again. She circled her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes, causing her short dress to go even shorter. Troy's hands went under her dress and cupped her butt. He lifted her up a little and she moaned when his hands squeezed slightly. She pulled away and stared in his eyes, seeing all the love he felt for her.

Troy stared in Gabriella's eyes and felt like he would faint. He saw all the love she felt for him looking right back and just couldn't believe she was going to be his forever. He kissed her again with all the passion he had and held her close to him, never wanting to let go.

Gabriella pulled away again and smiled at him.

"We better go baby"

"Do we have to?" He groaned. "Can't we just say your not feeling well so I'm going to stay in and look after you?"

"No" she laughed. "We can't Troy, I'll text you tonight though when we've split up ok?"

"You better had young lady" he said in his best strict voice before kissing her, silencing the giggle that was about to leave her mouth.

He placed her back on the ground and got his keys. They then walked out to his car hand in hand. They got in the car and Troy put on the radio. Gabriella sang along and Troy just listened to her amazing voice. After a twenty minute drive to the part of their town that had all the bars and stuff he parked in the parking lot and got out. Gabriella climbed out and walked round to him, wrapping her arm around his waist while his went her shoulders.

They walked into the bar they were all meeting up at and realised they were late. They walked over to the seating area where they saw the gang sitting and Sharpay looked pissed off.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry Shar, I took a little too long to get dressed" Gabriella apologised and hugged her friend. She then hugged all the girls - Tay, Kels, Lucie, Sarah and Miley. She then hugged all the guys - Chad, Zeke, Jason, Jake and Liam.

Troy kissed all the girls cheeks and did man handshakes with the guys. They both sat down next to each other, Troy next to Chad and Gabriella next to Miley.

"So, where are you taking him Chad?" Gabriella asked, sipping her drink of archers and lemonade.

"I am not going to tell you am I?"

"As long as you keep him fully clothed in this country I don't care where you take him" Troy laughed and kissed her softly. She smiled at him and kissed him back.

"Ok lovebirds" Miley broke them apart. "Enough of that"

"Miles..." Troy groaned.

"Sorry big brother but I don't like watching you and your soon-to-be wife making out ok?" Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes.

After half an hour everyone decided to start their seperate parties, or should I say everyone apart from Troy and Gabriella. When they got outside all the couples gave each other a hug and kiss before the girls all stood together and the guys did.

Troy and Gabriella hugged and then kissed passionately.

"Love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" she whispered back. She hugged him and whispered. "I'll text you" He pulled away and nodded. She pecked his lips again then pulled away.

"Ok, you ready now?" Kels asked.

"Yeah, let's go, oh and Troy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Behave yourself with them strippers yeah?" Chad's jaw dropped and she laughed.

"How did she know?" She heard Chad ask as the guys walked away causing all the girls to laugh.

"Ok, let's go" Sharpay shouted, linking arms with Gabriella who laughed at her eager friend.

With Troy and the guys

They had gone to a strip club, like Gabriella guessed and Chad had got them a VIP area seen as Troy was a big superstar. He felt his phone buzz and took it from his pocket.

_"Missing you baby, did I guess right? love Brie xxx" _Troy laughed and started to text back.

"Who you texting dude?"

"Oh, just my dad, checking if Lilly is ok"

"And..."

"He hasn't text back yet, come on dude this is dad we're talking about" The guys all laughed.

With Gabriella and the girls

They were having cocktails at a posh new bar that had opened and she was actually having fun. She had texted Troy and knew he would reply straight away. As if he had heard, her phone buzzed in her purse. She got it out and smiled at the text.

_"Missing you too baby, yeah you guessed right, wish it was you dancing up there though;) so much sexier! love you Troy xxx" _Gabriella laughed and quickly text back, feeling Taylor's eyes on her. She placed her phone back in her bag and looked at her.

"Who you texting?"

"Lucille, just checking on Lills"

"Is she ok?"

"Still waiting for her reply"

"How is Lilly?"

"Ok, she hasn't been sleeping very well though, how is the baby?" Gabriella asked placing her hand on Taylor's little bump.

"Ok, I am so excited for it to arrive though, Chad has been absolutely amazing"

"Awwww, I am so happy for you babe" she hugged Taylor then Sharpay stood up.

"Ok so, this is a bachelorette party and we need to make it look like one so..." She picked up a carrier bag and got out badges, sashes, horns and wings. Gabriella laughed.

Once everyone had something on Sharpay announced more drinks. Taylor was obviously on none alcoholic cocktails.

With Troy and the guys

Chad and Troy were sat there, watching the strippers and talking whilst all the other guys were hollering to the girls to take more off. Troy laughed at his little brother and shook his head.

He felt his phone buzz and his eyes widened at the message.

_"Maybe I'll give you a little performance tonight baby;) love you too Brie xxx"_ He quickly text back then looked at Chad.

"So dude, how's Tay and the baby doing?"

"Great, I can't wait until tadpole gets here though" he said, referring to their nickname for the baby.

"I was exactly the same when Brie was pregnant with Lills"

"I am kinda scared of her breaking my hand though" Troy laughed.

"Yeah, Gabriella hardly squeezed my hand, not wanting to hurt me" he shook his head.

"You seriously are getting married to a saint, I am happy for you man"

"Thanks dude" they then went and sat with the other guys and joined in with them a little bit.

After a couple of hours in the strip club the guys decided to move on to normal bars. They went to their favourite bar and walked in. Chad orderd six beers and six sambucas.

All the guys downed their sambucas and then cheered. They then went and sat in a seating area and some girls must have noticed Troy as they came over and asked if they could join them. The guys shrugged and allowed them too. One girl sat a little to close to Troy so he shuffled away a little.

"So, what are you guys celebrating?" One blonde, who was wearing too much fake tan for Troy's liking, asked.

"Bachelor party" Jason answered.

"Really? Who's getting married?"

"Bolton" they all cheered as he raised his beer and drank some.

"Oh that's a shame" she whispered in his ear. "I was hoping we could leave together" he choked on his beer and looked at Chad who was trying not to laugh having heard what she said.

"Urmm... yeah ok then" Troy said quickly. "Excuse me a second" he walked to the bathroom and took out his cell, needing to speak to Gabriella.

With Gabriella and the girls

They were all dancing when Taylor said her feet were hurting so needed to sit. Gabriella and Miley went with her and they sat in the seating area.

Gabriella felt her phone buzz and opened it.

_"Oooo, I can't wait for your dance baby;) love you xxx"_ She didn't text back this time and talked to the girls. The others came over after about an hour and said they wanted to move on to another club.

The girls all walked into the club they used to sneak into with their fake ID's and went straight to the bar. After ordering their drinks they all went to sit down and chat for a bit.

"So is your dress all ready and stuff?"

"Yeah, everything is sorted"

"Everything?"

"Yeah, Lilly's dress arrived yesterday, and all the bridesmaid's dresses are ready too"

"Wow, should have known you'd be on top of everything" Sharpay huffed and Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, well Gabriella has always been organised Shar, you know that" Kels announced and everyone nodded.

They all sat there talking and laughing for ages before Sharpay decided she needed to dance, Miley and Sarah went with her and the others stayed sitting.

"I'm just going to the little girls room" Gabriella announced to the rest of the girls.

"I'll come with you" Lucie said standing up.

They walked into the bathroom and reapplied some lipgloss.

"Thanks for inviting me Gabriella"

"It's ok hun" they hugged and then Lucie said she needed a drink desperately. "You go get one, I'll be out in a minute"

"Ok, I'll get you another?"

"Yeah thanks babe" Gabriella's cell then went off and she quickly dug in her purse for it. When she saw the caller ID she smirked. "Hello?"

"Hey Babe"

"Who is this?" She teased.

"How dare you" he said jokingly.

"I'm kidding babe, what's up?"

"I have just been asked back to someone's apartment"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I needed to get away, some girls came and sat with us"

"Awww, that's cute, you know you can still back out and go with her" Gabriella teased, knowing his answer.

"Haha, not funny Gabriella, you know your the only woman for me"

"Good, I miss you"

"I know, I miss you too, especially in your sexy outfit" Gabriella giggled as some rather drunk girls walked in.

"I better go baby, enjoy yourself yeah and I'll see you tonight at home"

"Can we not meet up?"

"You know Shar will kill us Troy"

"We'll be sneaky, arrange a club to meet up at and you tell the girls you wanna go there and I'll tell the guys, we can 'accidently' bump into each other"

"You are very bad Troy Bolton you know that?" She noticed all the girls look at her.

"Only when it comes to you sexy, so are we going to meet up?"

"Yeah, I miss you and wanna see you, where?"

"Urm... have you been to Club infinity yet?"

"Nope"

"Ok, say you wanna go there in like half an hour and I'll tell the guys ok?"

"Ok baby, see you soon"

"Love you"

"Love you too" they hung up and one of the girls spoke to her.

"Your that Gabriella girl aren't you?"

"Urm... yeah" she was used to being recognised in clubs, comes with the terrortary of being engaged to a big superstar.

"You are so lucky, Troy is HOT"

"Yeah I know, and he's all mine" she declared before closing her purse and walking out.

With Troy and the guys

"Hey dude, what took so long?"

"Oh, I rang dad"

"Is Lills ok?"

"Yeah, she has been in bed since 8:30"

This was true, after talking to Gabriella he did ring his parents to check on Lilly.

"Can we move on guys?"

"Sure, were to man?"

"How about club infinity?"

"Yeah, that's an awesome spot, let's go" all the guys left and walked to the club.

It took about fifteen minutes to get there and then there was a line to get in. After lining up for ten minutes Chad groaned.

"I know you hate doing it dude but can we go to the front and use your status to get us in?"

"We're nearly at the front man" Troy said laughing.

After another five minutes the guys were in and walked over to the bar. Troy looked out to the dancefloor and spotted Gabriella dancing. He smiled and told the guys he would be back soon. He pushed through the sea of people and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Hey there sexy" she shivered and turned in his arms.

"Hello Mr Bolton" they smiled at each other and kissed passionately.

With the guys at the bar

"No way!" Chad shouted.

"What?"

"Troy has his tongue down someones throat!"

"What?!!" The guys all exclaimed looking towards were Chad was pointing.

"Oh he is dead" Chad stormed over and pulled them apart. "Gabriella?"

"Hey Chad" she smiled sweetly.

"Oh Bolton, Montez you are caught" they followed him to the bar were the girls had spotted the guys. "I think these two have planned this you know"

"Hmmm, Gabriella Montez!" Sharpay shouted.

"Look, we went basically the whole night without each other, it's like half 12, please" Gabriella begged.

"Fine" Sharpay huffed.

"Thank you" she hugged Sharpay tightly then turned back to Troy.

He smirked at her and opened his arms. She walked into them and held him tight.

"Jeez, you two act like you've been apart for months" Miley stated.

"Shut it Miles" Troy said smirking. She folded her arms and huffed. "awww, is my baby sister upset?"

"Shut it Troy" He walked over and started to tickle her. "Troy stop it!"

"Say you forgive me?"

"Alright alright, just stop" he stopped tickling her and everyone laughed.

They all stayed out for another hour before Taylor decided she had to leave.

"I'll come too babe" Chad said standing up with her.

"You don't have to"

"It's ok, I'm staying over anyway"

"Oh really?"

"You know you want me to" she laughed and kissed him.

They said their goodbyes then left. After that people were leaving at different times and at 2:00am the only ones left were Sharpay and Zeke and Gabriella and Troy.

"I think I'm ready to go, I'm knackered" Zeke announced.

"Yeah me too, my feet are killing me"

"Let's all go then" Troy announced. Helping Gabriella up and they all walked out. Troy hailed down two cabs and they said their goodbyes before going their seperate ways.

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder and he held her the whole ride home. When they got home, Gabriella walked in the house while Troy paid the fare and then followed her in.

She took her shoes off and flopped on the sofa. Troy smiled at her expression, eyes closed and head resting on the back of the sofa and sat next to her. He took his hat off and threw it on the coffee table then he put her feet in his lap and rubbed them softly.

"Hmmm, that feels nice babe" he smiled and continued his actions.

"Did you have a good night tonight baby?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, it was good to get out with the girls, we haven't done it for ages because of Lilly and stuff"

"Yeah, I kind of feel bad about that"

"Why?" She asked opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Because, I've still gone out and had lad's nights but you haven't gone out and had your girl's nights, it's hardly fair is it?"

"Troy, you know I don't mind, I love staying in with Lilly, so don't worry" she crawled over to him and straddled his lap. She kissed his lips softly and his hands instantly went to her waist, holding her in place. When air became a need they pulled away and she leant down to kiss his neck softly.

Troy groaned when she started to nibble on his neck lightly. She then kissed back up to his lips were they connected again. They kissed heatedly whilst Gabriella hands slid Troy's jacket off his shoulders. She then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders also. It joining the jacket on the floor.

They pulled apart, breathless and stared at each other. They both smiled and Troy put his hands at the bottom of her dress before pulling it up and over her head. He stared at her as he lay her below him on the sofa. He stroked some hair out of her face and she kissed his wrist softly.

"You are so fucking gorgeous babe" he mumbled against her lips before kissing her again. She quickly undid his belt and jeans before sliding them down his legs. He kicked his shoes and socks off quickly, his jeans slipping off him.

He reached behind Gabriella and unclasped her bra. He slowly slid each strap down, kissing down her arms. He then kissed down to her breasts and took one in his mouth whilst he massaged the other with his hand. Gabriella moaned and threw her head back. She then moved her hands to the waist band of his boxers and slid them down his muscular legs.

After giving her breasts his full attention he pulled her panties off and slowly kissed down her body, stopping at her womanly space. He placed a soft kiss on it as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He then plunged his tongue in and she gasped. She bucked her hips to the thrusts of his tongue and soon saw stars and reaching her peak she screamed.

He kissed back up her body and kissed her lips softly. She slid her hand down his body and took his hard member in her hand. She started to pump him quickly and he pulled away to let out a groan. He stopped her hand and she looked at him.

"What?"

"You do that and we won't be able to finish what we've started baby" she giggled and moved her hand. They kissed and Troy positioned himself above her entrance.

He softly entered her and she threw her head back and moaned. He went a little faster and Gabriella moved her hips in time with his thrusts.

"Oh Troy, faster baby" she moaned.

Troy went as fast as he could and Gabriella could feel him hitting her g-spot everytime he thrust inside her. She could feel her peak coming and wanted them to climax together.

"Troy I'm cumming"

"Me too baby, holy shit" he groaned. He leant down and kissed her neck softly. He sucked on it harshly, wanting to leave his mark, show the world she was his. Suddenly he felt her walls tighten around his rock hard member and that was all it took for him to spill his seed in her. Gabriella's body went limp and she felt Troy collapse on her.

When his breathing evened out he pulled out of her and kissed the mark he had left on her neck softly. Gabriella's eyes were closed and she was still breathing heavily. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and pulled him to her lips.

They kissed slowly and softly, showing the other how much they loved each other.

"You marked me didn't you?"

"Sorry, I know you hate them, I got carried away" he said sheepishly.

"It better have faded by the wedding or I'm calling it off"

"Course you will"

"I am not getting married with a love bite on my neck Troy"

"Whatever" he smirked and she slapped his chest.

"I'm tired" she yawned.

"Me too, let's go to bed" he lifted her up, bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. He lay her on the bed before getting in himself.

"Goodnight Troy"

"Night baby, love you"

"Love you too" they snuggled together and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Both dreaming of the day that Gabriella Montez would change to Gabriella Bolton.


	14. Chapter 14

**T-Shirt - Part 14**

"Babe, do I have to go?" Troy whined, standing on the front porch with Gabriella.

"Yes, it's bad look to see the bride before you get married so you have to stay with Chad tonight"

"But I don't want to leave you and Lilly"

"Troy, you will survive one night, then just think we get two whole weeks, just us two"

"Yes, so I need to spend all the time I can with Lilly"

"Leave" Gabriella laughed pointing to his car.

"Fine, I love you"

"I love you too" he went to walk away but she pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You...have...to...leave...babe" Gabriella said between kisses.

"Can we not just pretend I did, or I'll leave really early?" He asked, placing her back on the ground.

"No" she giggled. "Now go, I'll see you at the alter"

"You promise you'll be there?"

"Yes Troy, I will be there, wouldn't miss it for anything, now go" he turned around and she smacked his butt.

"Love you"

"Love you too baby, sleep well yeah?"

"Yeah you too" he blew her a kiss and she blew one back before walking in the house and locking the door.

8:30am the next morning

Gabriella woke up with a big smile on her face. She sat up and saw her wedding dress hanging off the closet.

"I'm getting married today" she whispered to herself. She dialled a number on her cell and heard squealing when the person answered. "I'm getting married!" She squealed down the phone.

"Oh my gosh!!! I am so excited!" Sharpay squealed back.

"Me too, come over now yeah?"

"We'll be over ASAP!!!!" Gabriella hung up and went to Lilly's room. She peaked in and saw her sitting up playing with her teddy.

"Hey baby"

"Mommy!" Lilly squealed standing up and reaching her arms out.

"I love you so much baby girl"

"Ove you mommy" Lilly hugged her by wrapping her little arms around Gabriella's neck and Gabriella smiled.

"Let's go get you some breakfast" they went down to the kitchen and Gabriella sat Lilly in her high chair. She quickly ran to the door to unlock it for when the girls arrived then went back to Lilly.

She made her some cheerio's and milk and handed Lilly her little baby spoon.

"Ta" she said before starting to eat. Gabriella stroked her hair.

"Good girl baby" she kissed the top of her head, causing Lilly to look up and flash her a big smile.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Gabriella heard voices behind the door.

"It's open girls!" She called through and helped Lilly with her cereal. They all came in just as Lilly started fussing.

"Mommy no!" She shouted, wanting to do it herself. She started to whine so Gabriella just handed her the spoon and left her to it.

"Hey hun, you ok?"

"Yeah, I just really need Lilly to be good today" she answered looking at Lilly who was attempting to eat her cereal.

"I'm sure she will be, are you getting ready here?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to put her dress on until the very last minute though"

"Good idea, do you have our dresses?"

"Yep, and Tay you'll be glad to know Lucie did a bit of work on yours so that you will look gorgeous"

"Good, I don't wanna look like a whale" the girls all laughed and Gabriella opened her arms.

"Can I have a hug?" All the girls smiled and had a group hug. "I am so glad you three are here, I wouldn't be able to do this without you" she announced, getting teary.

"Oh gosh she's starting already" Kels said jokingly whilst they all laughed.

"Tay, have you been to Chad's today?"

"Nope"

"I need to know Troy is still ready to do this"

"Of course he is, why don't you call him?"

"Isn't it bad luck?"

"Only to see him, you can speak to him" Sharpay said handing her the house phone. Gabriella dialled Troy's cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe"

"Hey beautiful, what's up?"

"I just needed to hear your voice, I am so nervous"

"Why baby?"

"I keep thinking your going to realise we shouldn't do this and you won't be there waiting for me"

"Gabriella Montez wash your mouth out!" He exclaimed. "I will be there half an hour before I need to be, you don't get out of it that easily"

"Ok, I'm sorry, I love you"

"I know, I love you too, now go put on a pretty dress and all that and I'll see you in a couple of hours"

"Ok, someone wants to speak to you before you go..." Gabriella put the phone to Lilly's ear. "Say hi to daddy Lills"

"Daddy!" She squealed.

"Hey princess, are you being good for mommy?"

"Mmmm," she answered. "Ove you daddy"

"I love you too baby girl" Lilly kissed the phone and Troy chuckled hearing it. Gabriella took the phone back.

"Hey babe"

"Give her a kiss back from me yeah Brie?"

"Will do, see you in a few hours babe, I love you so much"

"I love you too"

They hung up and Gabriella put the phone back on the port. She looked at Lilly making a mess and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you girl?" She looked up and smiled. Gabriella kissed her head. "That's from daddy"

"Daddy!" Lilly squealed looking around the room for him.

"Oh sweetie he isn't here" Gabriella cleaned her face and then picked her up. She hugged her and Lilly yawned. "Are you still tired baby?" She started to play with Gabriella's hair and suck her thumb. "Let's put you back to bed for a bit"

Gabriella walked upstairs with the girls following and she lay Lilly on her's and Troy's bed. She put pillows around her and lay her in the centre so she couldn't roll off. She then put a thin blanket over her and kissed her forehead.

"Awww, she is the sweetest little girl ever" Taylor gushed sitting next to her and stroking her hair.

"Yeah, when she's behaving herself" Gabriella giggled. "I'm just going to have a quick shower ok?"

"Ok hun" Sharpay said, getting her hair and make-up products out to start Gabriella's makeover.

With Troy and Chad

"Dude I am terrified" Troy announced sitting on Chad's sofa.

"Chill out, everything will be fine man" Chad reassured him, handing him a coffee.

"Thanks, yeah I guess I'm just not going to feel right until I see her standing there" Chad nodded his understanding.

After a few minutes of silence the doorbell rang and Zeke and Jason walked in.

"Hey groomy" Jason joked.

"Oh gosh, I need to go get a shower or something to calm myself, see you in a bit guys" Troy stood up and walked to Chad's bathroom.

Back with the girls

"Ok, let's get started" Sharpay said as Gabriella emerged from her bathroom with a white towel wrapped tightly around her.

"I can't believe I'm marrying Troy Bolton today" Gabriella gushed as the girls laughed.

"I remember the day you told us at high school you would marry him one day"

"Oh gosh, I know..." Gabriella trailed off thinking of that memory.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella and Troy walked in the cafeteria of East High to meet with the gang. They spotted them at their usual table so walked over, Troy's arm over her shoulder and her's around his waist. They weren't dating but they may as well have been._

_"Hey girls" Gabriella said sitting next to Taylor._

_"Hey Gabs, Troy" Taylor said before whispering something to Gabriella. Gabriella giggled and Troy looked at her._

_"What you two whispering about?"_

_"Don't be so nosey Troy" Gabriella said. He pulled her to him and she rested her head on his shoulder._

_"I'm your best friend you have to tell me"_

_"No I don't" he pouted and she kissed his pout, shocking both of them. Both felt sparks and knew they had to be more than friends._

_The rest of lunch Gabriella sat talking to the girls and Troy the guys, each taking secret glances at the other. When the bell went Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi all walked ahead of the boys._

_"So Gabs, what was that with you and Troy at lunch?" Shar asked._

_"What?"_

_"Kissing him, are you dating yet?" Kels added._

_"No, I really want to though, I think I'm falling for him really bad"_

_"It shows, and he feels the same, I can tell" Tay stated._

_"This is going to sound really strange but I can see myself marrying him and having his child"_

_"Awww" All the girls chorused before Troy walked over and put his arm around Gabriella, kissing the top of her head._

_End of Flashback_

"Well you've predicted right"

"Huh?"

"You've had his child and now your getting married to him"

"I am so excited" She squealed then put her hand over her mouth before she woke Lilly.

An hour and a half later

"Done" Sharpay announced, finishing Gabriella's hair and makeup.

"Shar that looks great, thank you" Gabriella hugged her and moved out of the way to let the others get their's done.

It didn't take as long to do the other's as they were just having their hair down straight and light make-up. After all that was done it was 11:00am and Lilly was just waking up.

"Leave her to wake up for five then you can do her hair Shar"

"Ok hun, what am I doing to it again?"

"Just leaving it in natural curls and putting it in a half ponytail half bun kind of thing, like this" Gabriella showed her a picture and Shar nodded.

"What time is it?"

"Urm... 11:00, oh gosh, there's only an hour and half left" Gabriella breathed deeply.

"Hun, sit down for a bit and chill" Gabriella nodded and sat next to Lilly on the bed. Lilly crawled over and sat on her lap.

"Itty Mommy"

"Awww thanks sweetie" Gabriella kissed her and smiled.

"What did she say?" Kels asked.

"She said I look pretty"

"Awww, bless her" Gabriella handed her to Shar who sat her in the chair to have her hair done.

After fifteen minutes or so Lilly's hair was ready and she looked adorable.

"You look beautiful baby girl" Gabriella said picking her up. "Are you girls going to put your dresses on?"

"Yeah, then we'll watch Lilly while you get ready" Gabriella nodded and sat Lilly on the bed with some teddies to play with.

It took the three girls about 30-40 minutes to put their dresses on and they all looked beautiful. Sharpay was in a pink dress, Taylor a blue one and Kelsi a lilac one. They all had a mini hand bag to match their dress and a bouqet of flowers.

"Awww guys you look great" Gabriella gushed.

"Ok, your turn" Gabriella stood up and walked into the bathroom.

She put on her underwear and strapless white bra before stepping into her dress. She managed to fasten the halter neck strap herself but couldn't do the zipper. She called Kels in, knowing she wouldn't squeal as much, to help her.

"Awww chick you look stunning"

"Thanks"

Once Kels had fastened the zipper Gabriella put on her cream shoes and put her tiara on her head. Kelsi went back out.

"Girls, she looks stunning" she announced just as Gabriella walked out.

"OMG!" Tay and Shar squealed.

"Gabriella, you look amazing" Taylor announced.

"You really think so?"

"Oh yes, Troy is going to faint" Gabriella giggled and squealed.

"Only 45 minutes left" she picked up Lilly and took her in the bathroom to get her ready. She put her nappy and knickers on then put her dress on her. She tied the lilac bow around her waist and then put on her white had lilac and white flowers in her hair and a lilac bouqet for at the service.

"Are you ready for the prettiest little girl ever?" Gabriella asked them. They all nodded and Lilly toddled out of the bathroom.

"Awwww, Troy really is going to faint, look at you two" Taylor said her eyes filling with tears.

"Awww Tay don't cry" they had a group hug before they heard a car horn outside.

"This is it" Gabriella breathed deep and picked up Lilly, "Will you bring mine and Lilly's bouqets Kels?"

"Yeah, got them hun"

All the girls walked downstairs and onto the front porch. They looked and saw two cars. An old fashioned white one for Gabriella and Lilly to ride in and then a normal, small, nice car for the bridesmaids to ride in.

"Meet you guys there"

"Yeah, see you" Gabriella got her's and Lilly's bouqets off Kels and got in their car.

With Troy and the guys

"Dude, the hummer is here" Chad called through to Troy.

All the guys were smartly dressed in their suits. Troy had just a black suit with a black bow tie and a white shirt underneath. Chad had the same suit but with a bow tie to match Taylor's dress, Zeke the same but with a bow tie to match Sharpay's dress and Jason the same but the tie to match Kelsi's dress.

The guys all walked out to the white hummer Troy had arranged to pick them up and they all got in.

"Dude this is it, you ready?" Zeke asked.

"More than ready man" Troy smiled, thinking that soon Gabriella would legally be his.

After a fifteen minute drive Troy and the guys arrived at the church and got out to see guests already there. Troy's parents came over and hugged him.

"Oh Troy look so handsome" Lucille said.

"Thanks mom" he hugged them both and walked inside.

He went down to speak to the priest and stood at the alter. Chad stood by his side and the other two waited for the girls.

Zeke and Jason saw the bridesmaids car pull up and all three looked beautiful.

"Hey girls, how's the bride doing?"

"She's excited, Lilly looks beautiful" Sharpay gushed.

"So do you babe"

"Thanks Zekey" she kissed him and then Gabriella's car turned up. She got out and then picked Lilly up.

She walked over and smiled at them.

"Gabriella you look amazing" Jason told her.

"Thanks Jas"

"And so does Miss Lilly" Zeke said kissing her head.

"You ready to do this?"

"Yep, let's go get married"

They all walked into the church and stood at the back. The wedding march started and everyone stood up. Zeke and Sharpay walked down the aisle first followed by Jason and Kelsi. Next was Taylor and then Lilly, who looked adorable with her little flowers.

"Daddy!" She squealed seeing Troy and everyone laughed and awww'd. Gabriella giggled and saw Troy quickly give Lilly a kiss before Zeke picked her up.

Gabriella took a deep breath and started to walk down to Troy. She heard gasps from the congregation and Troy looked amazed. He stepped down to her and took her hand in his.

"You look breath taking babe" he whispered. She smiled big and felt tears well up in her eyes. They stood in front of the priest who began his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. They are here to pledge their love and devotion to each other in front of their most loved ones. If anyone in this room see's any reason to why they cannot marry please speak now or forever hold their peace" they both looked out and saw people videoing the scene and taking photo's.

"Now the bride and groom have written their own vows so Troy if you would like to start" Troy nodded and took Gabriella's hands in his.

"Gabriella Montez, whenever I heard that name in high school my heart beat a thousand times faster. It is the name of the love of my life, my soulmate. Gabriella you are my life, I can't picture a single day without you being there, I now know the meaning of true love and it's because of you." Gabriella felt a tear slip down and she had to drop one of his hands to wipe it away. "You blessed me with our little girl and I am so thankful to you, I love the name Gabriella Montez but Gabriella Bolton sounds so much better to me" she nodded with a smile. "I love you Brie" he finished and she smiled.

"Gabriella..." the priest motioned for her to start and she nodded.

"Gosh Troy, I don't know where to start with you, I guess I could start by saying thank you. You showed me what true love was and made me realise that as long as you have love nothing matters. You gave me something so precious, Lilly-Grace" she looked to their little girl and smiled. "I need you in my life to feel whole, now I have lived with you I wouldn't be able to live without you, you are the glue that holds our family together, without you there isn't a Bolton family, I cannot wait to be a real part of that, I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me, I love you Troy Bolton, forever and always" she finished kissing his hand.

They turned to the priest who spoke again.

"Troy if you will repeat after me, I Troy, take you Gabriella, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness" Troy repeated in chunks what the priest said then Gabriella did the same.

"I Gabriella, take you Troy, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness"

"Now Troy and Gabriella will exchange rings as a way to symbolise their love for each other"

Chad handed Troy his ring and he repeated what the priest told him to.

"Gabriella Montez, as a symbol and token of my love for you I give you this ring"

Taylor handed Gabriella hers before she then repeated the same thing.

"Troy Bolton, as a symbol and token of my love for you I give you this ring"

"It therefore gives me the greatest pleasure to announce these two persons husband and wife" he looked at Troy. "You may kiss your bride"

Troy smirked at Gabriella before placing his lips on hers and kissing her with all the love and adoration he felt for her. She kissed back with the same amount and held him close. He dipped her down and then brought her back up, they pulled apart and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton" the priest announced causing everyone to clap.

"Come here baby" Gabriella said to Lilly who ran to her. Gabriella hugged her then handed her to Troy.

"You look beautiful sweetie"

"Ove you daddy"

"Love you too baby girl" Troy then took Gabriella's hand and walked back down the aisle, this time with his two favourite girls.

This meant they could start a new life together, they really were a family now. Gabriella was no longer the only one without the name Bolton. Now their family was perfect.

Troy, Gabriella and Lilly all stood at the entrance as people threw confetti at them and Gabriella smiled up at Troy who kissed her. There was a photographer there taking the photo's. He took some of just Troy and Gabriella, some of them with Lilly, some of just Lilly, then some with other people like the bridesmaids, groomsmen and Troy's parents.

After that everyone made their way to the reception to celebrate the marriage of Troy and Gabriella.

The only thing either one thinking is that the 14th July, 2009 was the day their new life as a real family begins.

**There is only the epilogue left now:(:(  
I am really sad to see this story end but it has done a lot better than I expected!  
I wrote this as a oneshot, then it turned into a story that I thought hardly anyone would read!  
Please review and tell me what you think:):)**

**Love paige xxxx**


	15. Epilogue

**T-Shirt - Epilogue**

34 year old Troy Bolton walked into his usually loud home to find it in silence. He quietly shut the door and put his keys on the table by the door, not wanting to ruin the silence. He walked into the kitchen where he saw his wife of 9 years cleaning.

"Where is everyone?" He whispered, Gabriella laughed whilst turning to face him.

"Lilly is at Bridget's for tea, CJ and Eloise have that birthday party I told you about, Keegan is playing with his cars in the family room and I have just put Ella down for her nap" She explained.

"Oh, when are we expecting them all back?"

"Urm... I think Tay and Chad are taking Lilly and Bridget out for tea so that could be whenever and the twins need picking up in a couple of hours"

"Ok" he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her lips softly and she smiled against his lips. The kiss got more passionate when suddenly they were broke apart.

"Ewwww daddy, what are you doing?" Gabriella giggled as she looked over Troy's shoulder. He turned and saw Keegan standing there with a car in his hand.

"Nothing buddy, what's that?"

"Grandpa Bolton bought me a new car daddy, look it is red" he ran over and showed Troy who lifted him up.

"Wow, your lucky aren't you?"

"Yeah, and I have been a good boy for momma today"

"Have you?"

"Yeah, I helped get Ella to sleep and I played quietly so she wouldn't wake up again and so that momma could clean the kitchen, didn't I momma?" He said quickly without taking a breath. Gabriella giggled whilst nodding.

"He has daddy" she said to Troy who was smiling at his 5 year old son.

"Well, I think we should take him for some ice-cream then for being good don't you mommy?" Keegan's face lit up and he nodded at Gabriella.

"Ok then, Ella should wake up soon so we will go for ice-cream before we pick the twins up" Keegan clapped and kissed Gabriella's cheek then hugged Troy.

Troy placed him on the ground and he ran back to his cars. Troy laced hands with Gabriella and they stared in each others eyes, smiling.

"I love you Gabriella Bolton"

"I love you too" they kissed softly then pulled away. "Why don't you go play with Keegan while I finish this?" She motioned the the oven she was cleaning.

"Why don't you leave it and come play with us?"

"It won't get done with our zoo of a family running around Troy" he chuckled and kissed her before walking into the family room.

Since getting married their family had grown quite a lot. When Lilly turned two they decided to try for another baby and Gabriella fell pregnant almost right away. They found out they were having twins and Gabriella was kind of shocked, not knowing Troy's family had multiple births in it. They ended up having a boy and girl called CJ and Eloise.

Next was Keegan who was another planned baby, they decided to have one more to complete their family and he was born when the twins were 3 and Lilly was 5. Troy and Gabriella decided not to have anymore and were happy with their family until 14 months ago when Gabriella got a shock, she was pregnant with their 5th child.

She was nervous about telling Troy, as they had planned not to have anymore but turned out, Troy was thinking of a way to tell her he wanted another before they got too old. Gabriella really didn't like the thought of becoming a mom again at the age of 34 but Troy assured her it would be ok. So that led to them having a baby girl called Ella 6 months ago.

She was just like Lilly when she was little, she had Gabriella's hair and skin tone and had Troy's eyes. Keegan looked like Troy's twin, having the same hair colour, skin tone and eyes as him. The twins both had Gabriella's chocolate eyes and hair colour.

Lilly has turned out like Gabriella's twin, apart from her eyes which she gets from her dad. She has Gabriella's long curly hair, dark skin tone and the same attitude. She is very smart for her age and is the most caring little girl you could ever meet.

Gabriella finished cleaning and walked upstairs to check on Ella. Another thing with their youngest child, when she woke from naps she never cried. She just lay there happily mumbling to herself and chewing on her hands. Gabriella opened the nursery door and smiled at Ella, seeing her awake.

"Hey baby" Gabriella coo'd picking her up and kissing her head.

She lay her on the changing table, changed her nappy and then got her clothes back on. She then walked downstairs and into the family room to see Troy and Keegan playing with his cars on the mat that looked like a road.

"Ella!" Keegan exclaimed, running over and playing with her feet that were hanging. He absolutely loved his baby sister and always wanted to help out with caring for her. Gabriella got down to his level so that he could see her properly. Ella smiled at Keegan and he turned to Troy. "Daddy, she smiled at me" he said proudly.

"I know bud, she loves you that's why"

"I love you too Ella" he said kissing her and giving her a hug.

"Be careful with her Keegan, she is only little" Gabriella warned.

"I am being mommy, you worry too much" Gabriella looked at Troy and raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"He gets that off you" she said standing up and walking to the hall closet. "Keegan come get your coat on"

"Ok mommy" Gabriella handed him his coat then put Ella's on her. She then picked up the car keys off the table and threw them to Troy.

She handed Ella to Troy and told him to put her in her car seat. She helped Keegan fasten his jacket and then held his hand as she walked him to the car, she then ran back to the house, locked the door and went back to the car. Troy drove them to the ice-cream parlour and Keegan talked to Ella the whole way there whilst she babbled back in her baby language.

When they got to the ice-cream parlour Keegan got a little too excited.

"Keegan James, calm down or we will go back home" Gabriella scolded him.

"Sorry mommy" she took his hand as Troy got Ella's carseat out and carried her in to the parlour.

Gabriella sat down with Keegan and Troy placed Ella on the table in front of Gabriella.

"Right what is everyone having?"

"I want a chocolate ice-cream with sprinkles and sauce daddy"

"Ok, babe you want anything?"

"Just get me a strawberry milkshake"

"Ok" he walked to the counter and placed their order.

Gabriella noticed a little boy go over and ask him to sign his cap and she smiled. Troy hadn't played basketball since he was 27 but he still got recognised, people saw him as a legend in basketball, all the way up there with Micheal Jordan. The reason he hadn't played was in one game, the defense on the other side knocked him over and he blew his knee cap, the doctor's said if he wanted to walk again he had to stop playing. That was a bad year for Troy and Gabriella as he was really depressed for weeks. He wouldn't talk to anyone about it, not even Chad and Gabriella got really worried about him.

Since then he has become assistant coach to the team so he was still doing some sort of occupation in the game he loves. Being assistant coach means it isn't compulsory for him to go to all the away games though so that is good for the famly. Sometimes he goes to them, if they're a big game but mostly he stays home with his wife and children.

Troy came over and placed Keegan's ice-cream in front of him. He immediately started to eat it and Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy chuckled and drank his milkshake. Ella started to get fussy in her chair so Troy got her out and sat her in his lap.

"Can Ella try some Kee?"

"Yes daddy" he handed Troy his spoon and Troy placed a tiny bit on Ella's gums. She immediately started to suck on it and started to drool.

Troy gave Keegan his spoon and he started eating again. After half an hour or so everyone had finished their ice-cream and Gabriella's cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom"

"Hey Lills, what's up?"

"Can I sleep at Bridget's house again?"

"I don't know sweetie, I think daddy wants to see you" Troy looked at her.

"Please Mom, Auntie Tay said she doesn't mind?"

"Put Auntie Tay on the phone"

"Hey Gabs"

"Hey hun"

"We don't mind having her over again, she was a star last night"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we will bring her home to get some stuff so Troy can see her and then we can have a catch up too"

"Ok then, we are just going to pick the twins up from their party then we'll be home so if you give us like half an hour"

"Ok hun, see you then"

"Bye Tay" Gabriella hung up and looked at Troy who was putting Ella back in her seat.

"What's up?"

"Lilly is stopping at Chad and Tay's again"

"Again? God we never see her anymore"

"I know, we need a family holiday or something"

"I totally agree baby, the season finishes in a couple months, Ella will be nearly one by then so we can go somewhere ok?"

"Ok, let's go get the twins" Troy nodded and picked up Ella's seat. "Come on baby" Gabriella said to Keegan.

"Will you carry me mommy?" He held his arms up and Gabriella lifted him up.

He rested his head on her shoulder and started to suck his thumb. Gabriella stroked his hair and sat him in his booster seat, that was between the two front seats, when they got to the car. She fastened him in and kissed his forehead. His eyes started to get heavy and she smiled at him. They had to get a bigger car when their family grew.

It took about ten minutes to get to where the party was. When they got there Troy stayed in the car with the kids and Gabriella went in to get the twins.

"Mommy!" Eloise squealed running over and hugging her as Gabriella picked her up. She was quite small for her age and hardly weighed anything.

"Have you had fun baby?"

"Yeah, Sammie's mommy got a clown to come to the party, it was funny mommy"

"That's good, where's your brother?"

"I don't know, he was playing with Jack last time I saw him"

"Let's go find him then"

"Hello Gabriella"

"Hey Louise, have you seen CJ?"

"He's over there with Jack" Gabriella nodded at Sammie's mom and walked over.

"Hey baby you ready to go?"

"Mom..." he whined. "I am not a baby" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Come on CJ, hometime"

"But I wanna stay with Jack"

"Well we need to go home, Lilly is expected back in a bit so you need to move now"

"But I don't want to" he crossed his arms. Gabriella placed Eloise on the floor and looked at CJ.

"Carlos Jack Bolton, you will go to the car now or I will send your dad in" he shook his head and she raised her eyebrows.

Gabriella walked out to the car with Eloise and fastened her in her seat.

"Where's CJ?"

"He is being hard work again, will you go get him? He won't listen to me" Gabriella told Troy. He got out of the car and walked into the party.

"Hey Troy"

"Hey Louise, has CJ been ok today?"

"Yeah he's been fine" Troy nodded and walked over to him.

"CJ, come on bud we need to leave"

"But dad, I wanna stay"

"Well, you need to go so move now" Troy pointed to the door.

"Why can't Jack's mommy bring me home?"

"Because I have come to pick you up with your mommy so you will go to the car now young man" Troy raised his voice and CJ stood up.

He walked to the car sulking and Troy lifted him in the car and buckled his seatbelt. He then got in the drivers side and and started the engine.

CJ started to kick Keegan's seat to annoy his parents and Gabriella turned to him.

"CJ, stop that you will wake him up" he stuck his tongue out at her and continued to kick the seat until Keegan woke up.

"CJ!" Troy shouted. "Listen to your mom and stop it!" He shook his head and stuck his tongue out again.

When they pulled up at home Gabriella got out the car and opened the back door. She got CJ out and grabbed his hand. She saw Lilly standing on the porch with Taylor, Chad and their little girl Bridget.

"You are going straight to bed when we get in the house young man" she smiled at Taylor and unlocked the door. "Get upstairs and to your bedroom, no video games for a week mister!" He marched upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"What's up with him?" Taylor asked.

"God knows" Gabriella answered. She held her arms open to Keegan and picked him up. "Do you want to go for a nap baby?"

"Yeah mommy" Gabriella took him to his room and tucked him in bed. "Love you mommy"

"Love you too Kee" she kissed him and then left the room. She walked to CJ's room and went straight to his television.

She unplugged his computer and he whined.

"Mom!! I want to play on my video games"

"No!" She shouted. "You disobeyed me CJ, your punishment is no video games for a week, next time maybe you will listen to me, I do not know what has gotten into you but I do not like your attitude young man!" She then left the room, with his computer and walked downstairs.

"What's that?" Troy asked.

"CJ's computer" she stated, walking into the kitchen with Taylor following. Troy then walked in and gave her a look. "What?"

"You took his computer?"

"Yeah, he has been a little shit lately Troy and I will not put up with it anymore"

"Brie, he wasn't being that bad"

"He woke Keegan up when I specifically told him not to, I asked him to leave the party he wouldn't, he is not getting away with it anymore" and with that Gabriella put CJ's computer in a cupboard and went to find her other children.

She saw Lilly and Bridget sitting on the sofa watching T.V and Eloise and Ella were with Chad. Gabriella took Ella from Chad and kissed her head whilst craddling her to her chest. She sat down and Lilly came over and hugged her.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too sweetie" Gabriella kissed her head.

"I'm sorry about CJ too"

"What do you mean baby?"

"He is upsetting you by being naughty and I don't like you being upset mom" Gabriella hugged her and kissed her again.

"It's ok baby, you have nothing to be sorry for, he will learn soon"

"Ok, can Bridget and I go and pack my things for the sleepover?"

"Sure sweetie" Lilly and Bridget both gave Gabriella a kiss then ran upstairs.

Troy and Taylor walked in and Eloise immediately sat on her daddy's lap when he sat down.

"So, you guys don't mind having Lills again?" Troy asked.

"Nah, keeps Bridget entertained" Chad answered.

"Ok, well thanks, I really appreciate it" Gabriella said sighing.

"Are you ok hun?" Taylor asked her as Gabriella just gave her a look.

"Troy, why don't we go outside in the back garden with the kids?" Chad suggested, nodding his head towards Gabriella and Tay.

"Yeah ok" Chad took Ella from Gabriella's arms and they left.

"Gabs, what's up?"

"I don't know" Gabriella said as her eyes suddenly filled with tears. Taylor hugged her and stroked her back. "I think everything's just getting on top of me"

"What do you mean?"

"I have 5 kids to look after on my own everyday whilst Troy works, and CJ is being such hard work lately I don't know what to do with him" She confessed. "I can manage the kids when they're behaving but I can't when CJ is being the way he is"

"How long has he been behaving like this for?"

"I don't know, a while now, probably since Ella was born" she said then gasped. "OMG! You don't think he's jealous do you?"

"Of what? Ella?"

"Yeah, it's been happening since she was born"

"But he's been the older one around a baby when Keegan was born"

"Yeah but he was only 3 so he wouldn't really understand, and back then Lilly played with the kids more so he wasn't ever left on his own to entertain himself"

"It could be, maybe you should talk to him"

"Yeah, how am I going to get around that though?"

"I don't know, maybe have a set day where you can get someone to have the kids and just you and him go and have a fun day or something"

"Gosh, why did we have so many kids, you don't want one do you?" Gabriella joked as Taylor laughed.

"We're ok, thanks for the offer though"

"So you and Chad really don't want anymore of your own?"

"I don't think so, we have Bridget and she's enough for us" just then Troy and Chad walked back in. Troy noticed Gabriella had been crying and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you ok baby?"

"Yeah, you know me, always deal with it" she smiled.

Upstairs with Lilly and Bridget

Lilly had just gone downstairs to ask her mom something when she heard her crying and talking to Taylor. She walked back upstairs to her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"What did Aunt Gabi say?"

"I didn't ask her, she was crying"

"Why?"

"Because of CJ I bet, he is being really horrible to her lately"

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"Yeah, I will do now" Lilly walked to CJ's room and went straight in.

"What do you want Lilly?"

"You have upset mom you know?"

"So, she took my computer off me"

"Because you are being naughty all the time and making her cry"

"I haven't made her cry"

"Yes you have, she has just been crying to auntie Tay, why are you being so naughty?"

"Just go away Lilly-Grace" she huffed and walked out.

Back downstairs

The adults were all talking whilst Eloise drew a picture and Ella slept in Troy's arms. Lilly and Bridget walked in and Bridget sat on Chad's lap whilst Lilly sat with Eloise on the floor.

"You ok baby girl?" Chad asked Bridget.

"Yeah daddy, Lilly told CJ off" Gabriella and Troy looked at Lilly.

"What?" Gabriella asked Lilly.

"I came downstairs to ask you something and I saw you crying so I went into CJ's room and told him to stop upsetting you because I don't like it and to stop being naughty" Gabriella smiled at how caring her eldest daughter was.

"Awww baby, you didn't have to do that, I'm ok"

"But you were crying and I don't like it"

"Me either momma" Eloise said as both girls got up and hugged her.

Gabriella hugged them both and Troy smiled. When they pulled away Gabriella kissed them both.

"I love you both"

"We love you too mommy" Eloise answered.

"What about me?" Troy asked as everyone laughed.

"Daddy, your not upset, you don't need a hug" Eloise stated and everyone laughed at her.

"Eloise, everyone needs a hug" Lilly stated as she hugged her dad. "I love you daddy" she kissed his cheek.

"I love you to princess"

"Ok well we better head off, let you sort your tribe out" Taylor said standing up.

"Ok, thanks for the chat hun"

"Anytime hun" they hugged and then Gabriella kissed Lilly.

"You be good for Aunt Tay and Uncle Chad ok?"

"I will mom, love you"

"Love you too"

"Bye daddy, love you"

"Love you princess" Lilly kissed Ella and Eloise before leaving with Chad, Bridget and Taylor.

Gabriella walked upstairs and saw Keegan sitting on the top of the stairs like he normally did when he woke up. She held her arms out and he went into them. She lifted him up and walked back downstairs.

She saw Troy colouring with Eloise whilst Ella slept on the sofa so she sat with Ella on the sofa, Keegan on her knee.

"Hey buddy, you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah daddy" Troy smiled and Gabriella kissed Keegan's head.

5:30pm - Dinner time

"Troy, will you go get CJ please, tell him dinner's ready" Troy nodded and went upstairs. Gabriella sat Keegan and Eloise at the table and pushed their chairs up to it. She then put their drinks in front of them. She put Ella's bouncy chair on the floor next to her chair and sat her in it so she could still see everyone, she was too little to sit in a highchair yet.

Troy came in with CJ and sat him down across from Keegan and Eloise. Gabriella put everyones plates in front of them and they all started eating, apart from CJ.

"CJ, eat your dinner please"

"I don't like this" he poked some of the food with his fork.

"Yes you do, you have eaten it before, please just eat you dinner" Gabriella asked nicely.

"I don't want it" he pushed his plate away.

"Fine! Don't eat it, but I will not make you anything else when you get hungry later" She snapped.

"Fine" she groaned and stood up. She got his dinner and threw it in the bin. She then pulled his chair out and sat him away from the table whilst everyone else just ate in silence. Troy not knowing what to do or say.

After everyone had finished Gabriella got Eloise and Keegan some desert for eating all their dinner and then put all the dirty plates and cutlery in the dish washer.

"Babe, can CJ not have any?"

"No, he can't, he didn't eat his dinner" she said simply and picked up Ella. She got her a bottle of milk and warmed it up. She then put a bib on her and sat back down and fed her.

"I'm sorry mom"

"It's too late CJ, you should just behave yourself" she said, not looking at him. She knew if she did she'd give in to his cute little face.

After half an hour or so Ella had finished her bottle and was yawning. Gabriella took her upstairs and got her ready for bed. After bathing her and putting her onesie on it was 7:00pm and her bedtime. She lay her in her crib and switched on her night light and mobile. She then left the room and ran Keegan a bath. She then went downstairs to get him.

"Keegan, bath time baby" she held her hand out and he took it.

She took his clothes off and sat him in the bath she had run a few minutes earlier and he smiled at her. She quickly washed his hair and body then let him play for a while. She sat there watching him, and thinking how grown up he was.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad baby, why do you think that?"

"You aren't smiling as much and you don't look happy, have I done something naughty?"

"Awww baby, no you haven't, mommy is ok" she reassured him hugging him, not caring her clothes were getting wet. She noticed Troy standing at the door and he saw her eyes filling with tears.

"Brie?"

"Will you finishing bathing him please?" She asked leaving the room.

She went into their bedroom and sat on the bed. After half an hour or so Troy walked in and sat with her.

"Where are the kids?" She asked.

"In bed, now talk to me"

"What about?"

"Why you are so upset today?"

"I don't know Troy, I guess CJ playing up all the time is getting to me"

"Babe, don't let it get to you all kids go through this stage"

"Lilly never did, Eloise hasn't"

"All children are different, he always has been the most hard work since he was a baby"

"I know I just can't look after all the others as well as him when he's being like this"

"Is that why you were upset when talking to Taylor earlier?"

"Yeah, I think I know why he's playing up"

"Why?"

"He's jealous of Ella"

"What?"

"He's been doing this since she was born, and maybe he's jealous because she's getting most of my attention lately"

"But he's been the older sibling before?"

"Yeah but like I said to Tay, he was 3 when we had Keegan, he was too young to understand really and Lilly played with him more then"

"I never thought of that, what are we gonna do?"

"Maybe have one day a week were one of us spends quality time with just him so that he has all our attention"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, I just can't believe it"

"What?"

"He's jealous of Ella, I just didn't think that could happen, we treat them all the same"

"It happens babe, he just needs to know we love them all the same and stuff" suddenly their door opened and CJ walked in and got on Gabriella's lap, hugging her.

"I'm sorry mommy, I will be a good boy from now on I promise"

"It's ok baby, you just need to be good for mommy ok?"

"I will, I was upset"

"Why baby?"

"You don't play with me anymore"

"I do"

"Not like you used to, you always have to hold Ella and I never get cuddles"

"Awww baby" Gabriella hugged him. "Mommy loves you so much and always wants cuddles off you"

"Really?"

"Always, I am sorry too ok?" He nodded and Gabriella had an idea. "Do you want mommy to take you to the park tomorrow?"

"Yeah" he looked at Troy. "Can daddy come?"

"Yeah bud, if you want me too"

"And Eloise and Keegan and Lilly?"

"Sure, what about Ella?" Gabriella asked him.

"She is to little to play on the swings"

"But she can watch you"

"Ok then" he hugged Gabriella. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I am hungry"

"Shall we go get you some supper then seen as you didn't have any dinner?"

"Can I?"

"Of course, come on baby" she took his hand and went downstairs. "What would you like?"

"Can I have some toast and a drink of milk?"

"Sure" Gabriella made the toast and drink and put them at the table for him.

Troy came down and sat down, pulling Gabriella on his lap whilst CJ ate his supper.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" she whispered back. After ten minutes or so CJ finished and yawned. "Do you wanna go back to bed sweetie?"

"Yeah" Troy took him upstairs and tucked him in. After doing that he came downstairs and hugged Gabriella from behind whilst she washed CJ's plate.

After she had finsihed she turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. He lifted her up and sat her on the counter. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her. They pulled away when air became a need and rested their foreheads together.

"Wow" Gabriella stated. Troy chuckled and kissed her again. She pulled away and ran her hand through his hair.

"Shall we go to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired" Troy turned around and Gabriella jumped on his back. He laughed and she kissed his cheek.

Troy carried her upstairs and into their bedroom. He closed their door and placed her on their bed. Gabriella got undressed and put his T-Shirt on. She the got in bed and lay down. Troy stripped down to his boxers and climbed in with her and wrapped her in arms. She lay there in his warmth just thinking and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

"Everything we have been through, our whole life together"

"What about it?"

"Do you regret anything?" She asked looking up at him.

"None of it" he kissed her softly and she smiled.

"What has been the best part of it Troy?"

"Having the kids and marrying you"

"I loved the day we got married, the honeymoon was great too"

"Oh yeah, I loved the honeymoon" he smirked and she smacked his chest.

_Flashback_

_"Babe, the cars here" Troy told Gabriella._

_"Ok" she gave Lilly one last kiss and hug before handing her to Lucille. "Love you baby" she whisperd to her sleeping daughter._

_"Have fun guys" Jack said as they smiled at him._

_They then got in the car and drove off. They were on their way to their honeymoon and Lilly would be staying at home with Lucille and Jack._

_"You excited baby?"_

_"Yeah, I am going to miss Lilly loads though" Gabriella sighed._

_"Me too" he kissed her softly and she cuddled up to him._

_After a half an hour car ride to the airport and a 6 hour plane journey they arrived in barbados where they would spend two weeks._

_They got to the hotel after an hour drive and went up to their suit, the honeymoon suit._

_"Troy it's beautiful" Gabriella gushed, looking around the room. Their suit was on it's own, like a villa and was beautiful. It was a large white building and had it's own pool. It had two floors and palm trees in the back. It was a 5 minute walk from a beautiful sandy beach and the sun was just setting._

_There was a master bedroom with cream and red decore, there was then another bedroom next door but that was obviously empty. There was a bathroom joined onto their bedroom and a kitchen and family area._

_"Your beautiful" he whispered hugging her._

_"I love you Troy Bolton"_

_"I love you too Gabriella Bolton" she smiled at her new name and kissed him._

_"I love how that sounds"_

_"Same here" he smiled and she pecked his lips softly._

_She went to pull away but he wouldn't let her and he kissed her ardently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. She wrapped her leg's around his waist and allowed him to move her backwards to the bed._

_He pulled away from the kiss to remove her top and she removed his T-Shirt before kissing him again. Clothes were removed in no time and they were laying there, kissing and caressing each other, the sunset shining on the bed making their naked bodies look flawless. Troy pulled away and stroked her face softly._

_"Troy?" She moaned in a whisper, as his hands stroked her womanly space softly._

_"Yeah Brie?"_

_"Make love to me" he smiled and positioned himself at her entrance. He softly entered her and she moaned. She pulled him in for a kiss whilst he thrust in and out of her._

_"I love you" he groaned when she squeezed her walls around him._

_"I love you too" she moaned. "Oh Troy, fuck me" she moaned and he went faster._

_"God Brie, you feel so good baby"_

_"Faster Troy, Oh my god, faster" he went as fast as humanly possible and Gabriella screamed._

_"Shit Gabriella, I'm gonna cum baby"_

_"M-me too babe, oh god, keep going, don't stop"_

_After a few more minutes Gabriella's walls tightened and she shuddered, causing Troy to release inside her. He collapsed on her body and they both lay there breathing heavily._

_End of Flashback_

"We made a new record that night"

"Troy" She gasped.

"What? We did, 5 times in one night is impressive even for us"

"Troy, you make it sound like all we do is have sex"

"Well, we do kind of do it a lot babe, look how big our brood has gotten?"

"I guess but still..."

"Hey I ain't complaining, I love seeing your naked body above me" Gabriella blushed and hid her face. Troy chuckled and Gabriella laughed.

It got silent for a few minutes until Gabriella spoke.

"You wanna know what I thought about for the first time in ages today?"

"What?"

"When we were in the ice-cream parlour and that little boy asked for your autograph, I thought about when you were told you'd never be able to play again"

"Yeah, that was a bad time wasn't it?" Gabriella nodded.

_Flashback_

_Troy was in the hospital waiting for his test results to come back. He got a really bad injury to his knee and was scared he wouldn't be able to play again. Gabriella walked in and saw how scared he looked. She sat next to his bed on the chair and held his hand._

_"It will be ok babe"_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Because I do, no matter what the results say we will get through this together" she kissed his hand and he sighed. Then the doctor walked in and didn't look to happy._

_"Mr Bolton, how are you today?"_

_"Nervous, can you just tell me the results?" He asked impatiently._

_"Sure," the doctor looked at a peice of paper then back up at Troy. "It's not good news I'm afraid Mr Bolton"_

_"I can't play again?"_

_"If you want to walk again then I suggest you don't because one more slight injury to this knee and it could make it uncurable" Gabriella looked at Troy and her heart broke. Basketball was his whole life and now it had been taken away from him._

_"Thank you doctor" Gabriella said quietly._

_"I will leave you to it" he smiled and walked out._

_"Troy?"_

_"I can't play anymore"_

_"Babe, it will be ok"_

_"How can it be?!" He snapped. "If I can't play basketball what am I going to do?!"_

_"Troy, I know your upset but please don't shout at me"_

_"I need to be alone" he said before turning away from her. Gabriella felt a tear fall down her face and she stood up._

_"Ok, I will leave you alone, but just know I love you Troy" she kissed his head and left._

_A few weeks later_

_Troy was in a very depressed state that he couldn't get out of. He wouldn't talk to anyone and Gabriella was really worried. All he did was lie either in bed or on the sofa and watch basketball. _

_One afternoon Taylor and Chad were taking their daughter Bridget to the zoo and offered to take Lilly, So after they had picked her up Gabriella decided it was time to get her Troy back. She walked into the family room and turned the T.V off, standing in front of it._

_"Hey, I was watching that"_

_"I don't care"_

_"Gabriella, please put it back on"_

_"No, I want you to talk to me Troy, tell me what's going on in your head, let me in please" she begged going over and kneeling in front of him._

_"I don't want to talk about it"_

_"Please Troy, I'm your wife, we're supposed to be in this together, for better or worse, sickness and in health, don't our vows mean anything to you?"_

_"Gabriella..."_

_"No, I can't do this anymore, I love you Troy with all my heart but if you don't let me in then I can't stay" every word Gabriella was saying broke her heart._

_"Wh-what?" Troy asked, quietly._

_"I can't be here anymore if your going to shut me out, we always tell each other everything but now I don't even know what you are thinking and it's killing me" she explained standing up and getting ready to walk out. Troy quickly got up and grabbed her hand._

_"Please don't leave me" he begged, she turned and saw tears in his eyes._

_"Then let me in Troy" she took his face in her hands and made eye contact with him. "I love you and we can work through this together but only if you'll let me know what is going on in your head"_

_"I just don't know what to do anymore"_

_"About what?"_

_"Everything, without basketball what do I have?"_

_"You have me Troy" Gabriella told him. "And Lilly" she then took a deep breath before saying the next bit. "And there is someone else to..." she trailed off._

_"Who?" Troy frowned._

_"I got a phone call last week, it's happened Troy"_

_"What has?"_

_"What have we been trying to have for the past couple of months?"_

_"You mean..."_

_"I'm pregnant Troy, we're having another baby" she told him. "So you need to get better, you need to open up and let me in because I'm scared and I can't do this on my own, I need you" he smiled and kissed her passionately. _

_He lay her on the sofa and then pulled away from the kiss._

_"I love you and I am so sorry"_

_"I love you too Troy" he kissed her again and did the one activity that made her pregnant in the first place._

_End of Flashback_

"God I missed that when you were depressed"

"What?"

"The sex" Gabriella giggled as Troy laughed. "I was so worried about you" she said seriously now.

"I know, and I am sorry for putting you through that"

"It's ok, we got past it like we always do, as long as we have each other's love we can get through anything" she said before snuggling into him and yawning.

"I love you Gabriella"

"I love you Troy" then both fell asleep in the arms of the one person who always made it better.

Gabriella finally got what she always wanted, she was married to Troy and had her beautiful children. Yeah sometimes they face things that test their relationship but nothing can ever break them apart, they always know that when one of them falls, the other will be there to catch them.

Troy faced the biggest challange of all, the death of his career, but with Gabriella by his side he got through it. They always know the other will be there when they need comfort and reassurance. They also have children to help them to, yes their house can get hectic and wild sometimes but if you asked either of them if they would change it they would both honestly answer no, because if they're children wern't like that then they wouldn't be their children.

Who knew that all this could start by Gabriella needing him, not being able to live and function properly without him. Gabriella now knows she can go a few days with him being away because of her children but most of all because she knows if she falls asleep with his T-Shirt on, it's like having him there, holding her close and being her one and only forever.

**The End**

**So it's over:(  
I would really like to thank everyone who has supported me through this whole story and has given me their ideas on what should happen.**

**I am sad to say it's the end but excited to start my new story, I hope this epilogue was ok and hope it didn't ruin my story.**

**I would especially like to thank:-**

**Lexie'sMummy - for all her wonderful reviews that really helped me continue this story:) love you hun xxx**

**xzanessaforeverxG - if it wasn't for your messages and reviews for my one-shot I wouldn't have turned it to a story so I really owe you big time:) xxx**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and read my story:):)**

**Hope you all tune in for my new one:):) Will try and have the first chapter up within the next few days!!**

**love you all **

**xxxx xxxx Paige xxxx xxxx**


End file.
